When Everything Else is Gone
by syrupjunkie
Summary: What happens when the Clow cards aren't the gentle ones we know? Sakura's mind slipping on the edge of sanity, her family unravelling, her last hope is Syaoran. Will that bond be taken from her too? [Complete]
1. Broken

Author's Note:  Hi.  This is my first fanfic to be posted.  I thought I might as well get some help in improving my writing.  I've recently discovered CCS; I'm already hooked.  Anyway, the idea from this story I found in another author's story.  Don't worry and hit the plagiarism button; it's different.  But he/she had a really interesting idea.  What if the Clow Cards weren't all nice and an easy capture?  Well, I though it was interesting anyway. =P  If anyone knows of this author, please convince him/her to write his/her story.  If you are that person I'm talking about.  Thanks for your idea!!  Please, please write your story.  Send me a notice if you do; I'll be looking forward to reading it.  Okay, so if you like please review; if you don't, you can send me mean messages but accompany it with some critical comments like how I could improve it.  Thank you.

Disclaimer:  I agree with everyone else; this is depressing.  I don't own CCS, CLAMP does, and what a wonderful job they do too.  So I'm not liable to be sued. Okay?

When Everything Else is Gone 

Chapter 1:  Broken

            She was seated immobile by the side of a hospital bed; her father amidst a jungle of wires and tubes, a yellowish IV feeding him his survival.  He was in a coma, so they said, but she knew he wasn't.  He was just asleep, magically asleep, the work of the Sleep card.  The memory resurfaced in her vision: her failure to notice the card earlier, the sprightly Sleep which wound its curse around those at the university so many months ago.  Most of who had been affected had perished too, drifting off into unconsciousness without apparent reason and wasting away never to open their eyes again.  

She had cried so many nights afterward cursing the name Clow Reed, bitter beyond her fifteen years.  But now, her tears were dried, her eyes refused to shine, closed off she contemplated her life.  There was no one.  Her brother had passed that morning, having been burned horribly by the Mist.  She had tried to save him, even Syaoran had helped, but neither could stop the card.  She was weak; she felt it in her bones, her cowardice and stupidity; she was so close to taking the easy way out and finish it all, but she knew what the consequences would be.  There was fear at doing what she yearned for, a release, but also guilt.  She would not, if she had one last breath in her body, allow the rest of the world to suffer as those around her have.  

She got up, smoothing her uniform, gently placing a goodbye kiss on her father's head.  Closing the door behind her, she wanted to ignore the beeps, the shallow breaths, the motionless man crippled in the bed.  But she couldn't, and she refused to even try.  It was a reminder of what she had to do, what she was destined to do:  seal the cards and suffer for it.  She passed her brother's former room, the nurse carefully tucking in the newly washed white linen sheets.  She knew she wouldn't find Yukito there; he had stayed close to Touya for the past week, watching in despair as her brother's life force slipped slowly away.  He was probably grieving alone; she wished she could comfort him, but he hated her.  An unforgiving rage that can only by caused by the death of a loved one.  He knew.  He had seen her stand with her wand pointed as the green fog had wrapped Touya in its smoky tendrils.  She didn't stop it, and he blamed her.  He had reached down into himself to beat her with the harshest words he could find ignoring her pain.  He was right.  She blamed herself, but knew there wasn't anyone around who would comfort her.  So she passed along the hallway, Clow key bouncing with her step constantly reminding her of her mission.  Sometimes she had dreamed of death, to fall asleep like her father and never be forced to go to school, to see pity in those she had been friends with, to face each Clow card unwaveringly, desperately hoping that those around her were safe.  But that's all they were: dreams.  And to school, she must go, and so she went.

_____

            He watched silently from the lower boughs of a cherry blossom tree.  He kept his gaze fixed on a lithe, auburn haired girl.  She limply walked through the gates to look in his direction, eyes meeting eyes.  Her face tried to pull the ends of her mouth upward, but to no avail.  She remained tight lipped, her eyes radiating more pain than can be ever said.  She continued silently through the school door and disappeared down the bustling hallway, a silent ghost amidst life.  He sighed at how each day seemed to become worse, how he ached to see her as she was, but knew that they had tried so hard to stop the pain, but had only succeeding in delaying the inevitable.  He didn't know her brother had died this morning, but somehow he saw it in her gaze, something barely perceptible but still a sadness deeper than the ocean.  She was without family, living with Tomoyo, watching her loved ones pass on thinking that she was to blame.  He had almost lost a loved one too, or rather two.  

It was the capture of the Twin card; he and Meiling battled furiously with the card, matching move for move.  But like all the others, that card had only hate and violence in its intentions, increasing their attacks without stop.  He and Meiling couldn't last, gaining only a few solid hits against the magical forces.  The creatures had narrowed their sights on Meiling doubling their ferocity and mercilessly hammering away at her, the bruises and fractures forming under their punches and kicks.  He tried in vain to attack, to draw their attention.  The only thing he felt was pain:  Meiling was unconscious as the twins prepared to deliver a final blow.  But they were blocked by Sakura, standing before them radiating energy from the Power card.  They glared; she returned it.  She ended up capturing them, not without a few broken ribs and bruises.  Struggling to stand, she crouched before Meiling who was still unconscious but alive; Sakura's tears wetted the pavement as she hugged the laying figure and apologized until her voice grew hoarse and her body wracked with convulsive dry sobs.  His heart winced at the sight; two people he cared for had suffered at the hands of two innocent looking beings.  He urged Meiling to go home after her recovery; she had reluctantly agreed, but first forcing him to swear on his life that he'd see that Sakura stayed alive.  She knew how he felt about Sakura.  It was an easy promise to make, but as the days went by, he found it wasn't easy to keep.  

The bell rang, and he jumped from his branch to trace the card mistress' path into the school, following the rows of pitying faces and her faint aura.

___

I walked through the gates to find myself assaulted by a familiar aura; I found its owner staring at me from the boughs of a cherry blossom tree.  I tried to smile, to tell him I was fine, but I couldn't.  It wasn't possible.  The phantom grief of Touya's death remained embedded at the back of my consciousness.  I passed on, hoping he would understand my need for solitude and braced myself for the pity that would assault me as I entered the school.  I wasn't disappointed.  I dragged my heels down the hallway having the nerve every now and then to look people in the eye only to see pity staring back at me.  They didn't know about Touya; I wasn't going to tell them.  They'd only give me more sympathetic looks without real comfort.  

This was habit; spinning the locker combination and taking the books out, unconscious actions.  I had felt sorry for myself every morning for so long, but today it had changed to bitterness.  Why had fate become so cruel as to lay an impossible destiny at my feet and force me to comply?  They had even left me without guidance as Keroberos had sacrificed himself so that I could capture the Wood.  I was left alone for so long without an idea of how to capture the cards, to helplessly watch TV reports of people who had mysteriously suffered traumas fully knowing what had caused them this pain.  A Clow Card and my incompetence.  I was so lost; I had even given over my cards to Syaoran when he first came.  He demanded that I hand them over, and I did, almost joyfully.  I prayed that it would be the end, only to despair that the cards had returned themselves to my desk the next morning.  I was bound; there was no escape.  Syaoran understood soon enough as he tried to face off the against the cards.  I tried to talk him out of it knowing he would be hurt.  He was, and my heart ached every time because I could not do anything except twirl my wand uselessly and cry.  How else was a ten year old supposed to deal?  It didn't get better; Meiling had followed Syaoran's arrival.  She was intimidating thinking I'd falter under her gaze.  I didn't; instead, I pleaded with her to let me handle it alone, to convince Syaoran to forget his mission.  She didn't listen to me, and she was hurt, knocked unconscious by the Twin.  The flood gates had opened then and I had wept without control.  Someone else had suffered for my stupidity.  Thankfully Syaoran had convinced her to leave and she was now safely nestled in Hong Kong; that only left him to convince.  But now was not the time for this contemplation; it was time to steel myself and begin another day. 


	2. Sakura's Second Family

Author's Note:  First off thanks to Sunchan, the originator of my only review.  Writing takes time and work.  I used to write so horribly, just rushing things and my stories came out all lopsided and indecipherable.  I know you can write better than I can. Okay, so this section goes more drama than romance too, but there'll be more S+S and some humor too.  Enjoy.  As always, if you want to tell me something, please do, just hit the review button.  Thanks.

Disclaimer:  I agree with everyone else; this is depressing.  I don't own CCS, CLAMP does, and what a wonderful job they do too.  So I'm not liable to be sued. Okay?

When Everything Else is Gone 

Chapter 2:  Sakura's Second Family

            Kinomoto Sakura slid open the door to her class, all eyes on her.  She blinked, inwardly cringing at the futile display of sympathy.  Her eyes averted to the back of the room, a fifth grade relic, a section of life which had blissfully not changed; she still sat by the window safely guarded by Tomoyo on her right and Syaoran behind.  Both were lost in conversation which was apparently serious; Tomoyo had a look in her eye which was unmistakable: sadness.  Sakura immediately knew that Tomoyo had found out about Touya.  Her violet eyes that begged to explode with tears said as much.  Sakura found her way numbly to her seat, winding in between aisles of friends she had distanced from over the years for fear of having them hurt:  Chiharu, Yamakazi, Rika, Noako.  They had all given her the look; Sakura knew they meant the best, but she hated the look, and turned her eyes back to her vacant seat.  Tomoyo immediately sat up rigid as Sakura made her way to the back of the room; Tomoyo's violet eyes were glued to the approaching figure desperately wanting to comfort her, but Sakura knew that there could be no consolation.  Settling her books down on her desk, she braced herself for the looming conversation.  She didn't have to wait long.

"Sakura?" queried Tomoyo, twisting her fingers together, afraid of Sakura's reaction.

"Yes, Tomoyo?"  Sakura's face remained impassive; she was ready to lie, to hide her emotions, to pass the day as if nothing happened.

"Are you okay?"  Her worried expression intensified as she noticed Sakura struggling with her words.

"O-of course, I'm fine."  Again Sakura tried to put on a smile, but found it utterly impossible to move her mouth lest she start to uncontrollably sob.

"Are you sure?"  Sakura turned around to see Syaoran trying to study her, his eyes full of concern and comfort.  He knew.  He had to; Sakura noted his sympathy and fought hard against her emotions.

"Yes, I'm fine."  Abruptly turning around, Sakura stared straight faced at the black board as if it held a hypnotic effect on her.  Inwardly she tried to resist the urge to collapse utterly and finally give up.  There was only so much she could take and fighting against love was like trying to put Touya's death out of her mind.  Reluctantly she turned back around and tried to pacify Syaoran and Tomoyo, but unexpectedly, upon seeing both their faces, her will shattered and the tears that she promised would never come again, flew like the downward rain tracing her pale features so that she looked like a weeping statue.  She expected sympathy from Tomoyo and Syaoran, but didn't expect much comfort.  On that, she was fortunately wrong.

            Two pairs of arms enveloped the sobbing card mistress' form, one pair sturdy and possessively grasping her close while the other pair, slender and graceful lightly holding her and rubbing her back.  It was bliss; there was security in their embrace; Sakura felt at once that she was a part of something she had thought she lost forever:  a family.  She smiled sadly into her tears and her loud sobbing receded to small hiccups while she desperately tried to pull herself together, but she found herself too weak to try.  And so she continued quietly sobbing in strangled gasps as if her tears had filled her lungs.  The four arms remained around her in support preventing her from slipping to the ground.

__________________________

            The class had begun when there was a sudden cry and uncontrolled sobbing.  The students and teacher traced the source back to Sakura and knowingly remained silent.  They could hardly imagine how they would deal if their families had suffered the way hers had.  It was a painful sight to watch:  a human being as kind and happy as Sakura had been reduced to a shell of a person she once was, haunted by a looming veil of misfortune.  The class stared on in silent sympathy as Sakura wept continually in the arms of Syaoran and Tomoyo.  With a slight nod from the teacher, both teenagers gently lifted Sakura and led her outside.  Pairs of eyes noted Sakura's red face and dull green eyes as they followed the three to the door.

___________________________

Syaoran's eyes went wide at what Tomoyo had just told him.  Touya was dead?  Inwardly, he cursed himself for never getting along with him.  Guilt appeared in close succession reminding him that his wind odufa had failed to blow away the Mist.  Finally, the realization dawned on him why Sakura had been even more distant today than before.  His heart wrenched as he remembered her attempt at a smile.  

Tomoyo was no better, her eyes were filled with tears ready to cascade at a moment's notice, her hands clenching and unclenching in subconscious twitches.  She bit her lower lip, inhaled deeply and fought the lump in her throat.  "And I know you love her, so please help her through this.  Sometimes…sometimes, I think as much as I try, she only really lets herself feel when she's with you.  So…"  She left the sentence unfinished as she spotted the movement of the card mistress out of the corner of her eye.  Tomoyo straightened and tried to gather her nerves and push away her tears as Sakura dropped her books onto the desk.  ""Sakura?" 

"Yes, Tomoyo?"  Syaoran looked at her noting the stone face.  She was trying hard to hide her sorrow but her eyes concentrated the pain making them dark green, near black.  He wanted to tell her it would all be alright, but that would be a lie; he knew there would be other horrible tragedies, but he'd promised himself, he'd damn well try his best to stop them.

"Are you okay?"  Tomoyo looked deeper at Sakura trying to get her to drop her barrier.

"O-of course, I'm fine."  The falseness was there again, and both Tomoyo and Syaoran knew.

"Are you sure?"  Syaoran asked.  He was without words, she was so full of pain that he hurt as if he was being burned.

"Yes, I'm fine."  As she turned around, Syaoran and Tomoyo noticed her figure quiver with barely perceptible trembles.  Suddenly, she turned back around making eye contact with both.  Her face contorted into that of a broken human being with her tears already hanging on her eyelashes.  Pitching forward, she sobbed uncontrollably.

Syaoran winced as she cried, his arms encircling her slender form tightly pulling her close to his chest.  He never wanted to let her go.  He wanted to feel her body against his, to know that at this moment she was still alive, to put the fear of her dying far from his mind where it always remained.  He looked over the trembling teenager's head to Tomoyo who had lightly gripped Sakura's shoulders and was rubbing her back, tears already rolling down her cheeks.  As Sakura subsided in her sobs, Syaoran and Tomoyo gently pulled her to her feet, and after having gotten the teacher's permission, led her away.

__________________________

"It hurts so bad.  It's like I'm torn in half, and I can't even try to put myself together.  I just can't, I just…"  Sakura relapsed back into half-sobs and unfocused ramblings.  "If I just sensed it earlier or pushed him out of the way…I just…it hurts.  It hurts so bad, I just…"  Again, she fell back into cries without words, her body slowly exhausting itself.  Her eyelids felt heavy as they shut while her body still shuddered by reflex.  Soon, her body relaxed itself as her mind slipped into sleep.  Her arms still encircling Li Syaoran's torso for support.  She let out a sigh as her mind clouded over and went blank.

Syaoran had been holding her for nearly three hours trying to offer soothing words as she grieved.  Tomoyo had reluctantly went back to school to excuse them for the day.  They were at his apartment; her home held too many memories.  He looked down at the sleeping figure, her face pale and relaxed, her cheeks scalded pink by her tears.  She looked shattered, the life that he had seen in Tomoyo's videos and between Clow Card captures had almost vanished, replaced by dread and a cold determination.  She had become inhuman, pushed to the extreme by the cards.  Every time he saw her like this, his body ached, his stomach twisted horribly, his heart spewed forth pain with every heart beat, his mind threw insults at itself.  He had been unable to protect her from all this.  She had stood up bravely to the cards, battling against them again and again and successful in capturing some of them.  She was definitely the rightful card mistress, but she lost so much for her forty odd cards: her family, her friends, her heart.  Quietly, he disentangled himself from her grip wanting nothing more to cradle her in his arms for eternity.  But he had to do something, something that hopefully would provide some comfort to his love.  Sakura stirred slightly as he left her, her face in a small frown, but she remained asleep.  One last look at her, he headed out into the hall for the phone.

"Hello?"  A girl's laughing voice echoed from her end.  She seemed immersed in her own enjoyment giggling with other female voices in the background.

"Meling?"  Syoaran could barely stand the laugher that seemed to mock him, reminding him of what had been taken away from Sakura.

"Syaoran?"  Meiling's mouth twitched from smile and frown, fearing the worst.  "Is it Sakura?"  Her anxiety increased when she heard no response from his end.  "Did something happen to her?"

"No, it's…"  Syoaran hesitated.  He heard Meiling shoo away her friends and return to the phone.  "It's…her brother."

"Touya?"  Meiling's face skewed upwards in thought with the horror of realization sinking in.  "Don't tell me…"  She left the question unfinished hoping he would contradict it, but he didn't.

"Hai.  He…passed…this morning."  He swallowed the lump that formed.  "I think that you should come here for a few weeks; Sa…Sakura would appreciate a familiar face."

"He's…dead?"  Meiling still processed the shock, choking back the tears that rushed to her eyes as she thought about Sakura's pain.  Originally, she had hated the card mistress, for being so smug, demanding that she and Syoaran leave Japan.  It was even worse when she realized that Syaoran had fallen in love with her.  But it wasn't arrogance; she knew now.  Sakura was trying to prevent her from getting hurt.  Meiling knew Sakura didn't know, but she had heard her sobbing and apologizing after the Twin was captured.  From then on, Meiling had treated her as a friend, even like a sister.  "She…"  The tears had escaped.  She blinked them away and set her face in determination. "I'll be there tomorrow morning."  

"Arigatou…Meiling.  I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"Take care of her tonight.  I know you will. Give her love.  She needs it."

"I…I will.  I'll take her to meet you tomorrow morning at Penguin Park."

"Right.  I'm already packing."  Meiling clicked off the phone and gathered the clothes about her room, stuffing them into an open suitcase.  Her tears had been spent, she had to be strong for Sakura.  She slammed her palm against her dresser.  How could this happen to someone like her?  She was the kindest person Meiling had every known.  She didn't deserve this pain.  Meiling passed her mind back to a year ago before Sakura's family tragedies, a time between Clow Card captures where the future had seemed to hold infinite joys.

AN:  I know, it's really sad, but the next chapter is a flashback.  So it's happy and classic CCS, you know with the blushing, the video taping, etc.


	3. The Last Laugh

Author's Note:  This is a flashback episode, the memory Meiling was thinking about in the last chapter.  I thought the heavy drama needed some typical CCS fun, so this is really light hearted and amusing, or so I think.  I've put in a Japanese word guide for this chapter, but use for all of the chapters.  I'm sure all the anime fans know quite a few of these already.  The next chapter will be more drama and less like this, but still S+S, so if you have any comments, send them to me.  Read on then. =)  

Arigatou for Specter; I definitely will continue, with reviews or not.  Thank you for the confidence booster though.  Also I'm thank full to everyone who reviewed this chapter when I put it out as a one shot.  Minna-san, continue writing, please.

            '…' –thoughts    

            "…"—talking 

            ____________- time change or scene change, usually both.

Japanese vocab (if you don't know already):

            Arigatou: thank you                                          Daijobu?:  Are you okay

            Un:  Right or Yes                                         Hai: Right or Yes

            Itai:  It hurts                                                     Gomen or Gomen nasai: I'm sorry

            Gozaimas: very much                                        Nani?: What?

            Kawaii:  Cute                                                     Ne?: Right?

            Matte:  Wait                                                     Demo: but

            Doshite?: Why?                                                Honto: Really

            Nande monai:  It's nothing                         Oni-chan: big brother

Disclaimer:  I'm not rich, I don't own CCS, CLAMP does.  They're rich though.

When Everything Else is Gone

Chapter 3:  The Last Laugh

            It was mild for early winter.  It was supposed to snow, but it was too warm.  The flags and banners were fluttering in the gentle breeze.  Three people were waiting at the entrance to the crowded Autumn Carnival.  Tomoyo had her camera cued and on standby waiting for Sakura's entrance, especially excited because she would be wearing a Daidouji Tomoyo design.  Meiling was hooked onto Syaoran's arm pulling him every which way, pointing at games and rides.  They had been there over a half hour and she was becoming annoyed.

"When is Kinomoto getting here?  She's already half an hour late."

            As if she heard, a loud "Hoe!!" echoed through the parking lot.  A girl on roller blades whizzed toward the group of three trying desperately to stop her momentum.  She found something suitable to stop her:  Syaoran.  In the next second, Sakura was sprawled on top of a furiously red Syaoran clutching at her spinning head.  "Itai!"  Noticing movement under her, she quickly jumped up with a "Gomen-nasai."  Unfortunately, she had forgotten she still had on roller blades as she bolted upward.  She tipped the opposite way about to fall again when someone gripped her hand and steadied her.  She beamed an "Arigatou" at Syoaran who returned the gesture with a violent blush.  

Meiling had noted this, her suspicions being proven true.  She longed to lunge at Sakura, to accuse her of stealing Syaoran from her, but she couldn't.  She saw the way Sakura looked, clueless beyond help with no other goal than to befriend both her and Syaoran.  It was frustrating; it wasn't helping that she caught Syaoran glancing at Sakura every other second and his frequent blushes every time she turned and smiled at him.  Meiling was determined to find out the truth today, one way or another.

________________________

            The line for the ride was long.  Meiling tapped her shoe repeatedly on the ground while jabbering into Syaoran's ear about school, clothes and whatever else that came to her mind.  She tried not to notice that he was ignoring her, instead focusing on a certain card mistress, but in the end she stopped in frustration.  "Syoaran?"  Not getting in answer, she gripped his arm tighter ignoring the yelp of pain she elicited.  "Syaoran?!"

"Nani?!"  His face showed annoyance at having been so rudely snapped out of his daydream, not to mention the residual pain in his arm.  

"I want to know something."  Meiling took a deep breath, gathering her courage.  "Do you have feelings for…Kinomoto?"  

"I—I…"  Syaoran was completely dumbfounded.  Where had that question come from?  He knew the answer was 'hai' but he just couldn't admit it, not to Meiling anyway.  She'd march up to the card mistress and tear her limb from limb.

Meiling saw his stammer, his face that had suddenly taken on a crimson hue.  As if she had heard his inner 'hai,' she cast her eyes downward.  It was true; he did love Sakura.  The anger was blinding.  If not for her training, she would have exploded in fury and probably done something she would have regretted.  Instead, she calmed down, pushing away her rage and listened to that annoying little voice in her head that told her to think rationally.  She finally had to face the voice telling herself,   'Syaoran could never love me as I wanted to be loved. He's in love with Kinomoto, since even before I came to Japan.  I was just in denial and I can't even blame her; she's doesn't have any idea. I'll accept this…for Syaoran's sake.'  Meiling's frown took on a small smile, though slightly unsettling.  'Even so, I still don't have to be her friend.'   With a sigh, she turned back around at the fumbling Syaoran.  "It's okay.  You don't have to say anything."  She set her face with a mischievous smile, and quickly grabbed his arm pulling him toward the food court all the while ignoring his protests.  "Come on! We're getting lunch!"

__

            Kinomoto Sakura saw Meiling and Syaoran talking off to the side.  Inwardly she wondered what had Meiling so upset and Syaoran so red in the face.  Her thoughts, however, were cut short by the unblinking eye of a camcorder.  "T-Tomoyo?  Must you film me everywhere?"

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't capture Sakura's most kawaii moments?"  The violet-eyed teen sighed happily as she captured Sakura's every movement.  "Kawaii" she breathed as Sakura went dot eyed and blushed in embarrassment.  A slight frown attached itself to Tomoyo's face.  True, Sakura was wearing her design: an olive green cotton sundress, but something was missing.  "Sakura?  Where's the bow that goes with my dress?"

The card mistress gave a sheepish grin.  "Gomen ne.  I—I just didn't think I could wear it; you can't go on the rides with a giant bow tied around you."  She looked at her feet; what she said was half true.  The other half was that she didn't want to go around looking like a wrapped up present.   "Gomen nasai, Tomoyo; I'll make it up to you."  She looked up expecting to see hurt on Tomoyo's face, but instead she was starry eyed with her hand to her cheek.  "T-Tomoyo?"

"Of course you'll make it up to me.  You'll just have to wear the bow next time so that I can tape you.  And then…you'll try on more of my costumes and I'll tape them too.  It'll be so kawaii!"

            Sakura laughed awkwardly, sweat drop forming at the back of her head.  It was an unnatural fascination Tomoyo had with taping her.  Her thoughts, however, were interrupted when she saw Meiling dragging Syaoran off towards the food court, her voice screaming 'We're getting lunch!'   Quickly she grabbed Tomoyo's hand (the one without the camera; the other with the camera was raised, still recording) and pulled themselves out of the line.  "Meiling, matte!"

            When the breathless card mistress had caught up to Meiling at the food stand, the latter already had a bowl of soba noodles in her hands.  "Kinomoto; you're too slow.  Me and Syaoran will find a table while you and Tomoyo wait on line."  Before he could argue, Syaoran was in tow behind his cousin weaving their way through the crowds.

"Does it seem like Meiling doesn't like me much?" questioned a puzzled Sakura.

"I don't think she dislikes you; you're cardcaptor Sakura.  Everyone likes you."  

Another sweat drop found its way to Sakura's head.  "Demo…she's always frowning at me.  Did I do something wrong?"

"She's just jealous of you."  Tomoyo had her patented smile, a mix between angelic innocence and sly mischief.

"Doshite?"  The emerald-eyed teenager tilted her head slightly trying to think.

"It's because you have something she wants."  Again the furtive glint showed itself on the videographer's face.

"The cards?  Why would she want them?  She doesn't have magic, right?"

Tomoyo held in a 'ohohoho' at the confusion on Sakura's face.  She didn't notice anything unless someone told her.  Tomoyo promised herself one day she'd show Sakura all her tapes, and have her note just how many times Li has blushed, stammered or fainted in her presence.  But for now, she'd just get more kawaii shots.  "Oh look, it's our turn to order."

All other questions dropped out of Sakura's head as she looked over the vast menu trying to decide what to eat.

______________________________

            The ice cream was chocolate.  Translation:  delicious.  But it was cold.  Li Syaoran held his temples as they throbbed from an ice cream headache.

"Daijobu?" Sakura's face was a few inches from Syaoran's. He smelled the perpetual scent of spring she seemed to take with her everywhere.  Her breath on his face sent shivers along his neck

"U..un."  This was true; the heat from his blush had pretty much cancelled the cold of the ice cream.  Result:  no more headache.

Sitting back down, Sakura glanced at her chocolate cake.  "I think I should have gotten ice cream too.  It looks very good."  A small frown settled on her lips.  Looking up she spied Syaoran struggling with something.

"W-w-would you?  Would you?"  The card mistress tilted her head with a painfully adorable, confused look on her face.  He gathered his breath and finished his question, "wouldyoulikesomeofmine?" ending with a sigh of relief at the end.

"Honto ne?"  He nodded quickly and repeatedly as if he was one of those bobbing toys in the back of cars.  "Arigatou."  She smiled the biggest smile she had that day at him, not without effect.  Sitting next to her was no longer her partner, but a red human Christmas light.  "Daijobu?"  She placed her hand gently on his forehead realizing that his whole head was red.  "You're warm, Syaoran.  Do you have a fever?"  She received no answer for he had already passed out. "Hoe!!  He fainted.  What do I do?  Tomoyo?  Meiling?"  But they had left the table and couldn't be found.  "Hoe!!"

_____________________________

            The four teenagers were having dessert in a confectioner's shop, each with a diabetes-inducing sugar treat.  Tomoyo was watching (with her eyes and her video camera) with great interest at the two cardcaptors seated across from her.  Meiling had opted to sit next to her instead of Li.  Silently she wondered why.  "Daijobu?"  Sakura was inches from the burning red face of Li Syaoran.  Tomoyo breathed the slightest whisper of "Kawaii."  Suddenly, an idea sprung into her head, a cunning, sneaky idea that was bound to give her some precious shots.  Of course she hid her manipulative, calculating mind with a composed smile.  The smile arched even higher when she realized she could kill two birds with one stone.  'I'll get that secret out of Meiling too.  Ohohohohoho'.  Without warning she seized Meling's arm, causing her drop her spoon, and pulled her away before she could complain.

"What are you doing Tomoyo?"  They were now in the bushes two feet away from the table and the two cardcaptors.  The two hadn't noticed Tomoyo's and Meling's disappearance, so lost in their fun, or rather embarrassment on Li's part.

"I'm going to get some perfect shots of those two."  Meiling frowned.

"You know, you have a sickness with that camera and those two."

"But I'm not the only one, ne, Meiling?"  Without moving her camera, Tomoyo had turned her innocent/evil smile to Meiling.

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm sure it's not on accident that you took the seat next to me rather than the one next to Li."  Her smile fell at little as the tears welled up in Meiling's eyes.  "What's wrong?"

"Nande monai."  Tomoyo just gave her a plaintive, I'm-not-buying-that-one-second look.  "It's just that…that Syaoran loves someone else, and I can't even hate her because she's so nice and happy and clueless."  The tears she had held back during Li's confession came out as she sniffled quietly.  Tomoyo set down her camera (miracle of miracles!) and hugged the Chinese girl.

"I know it's hard, but think of how happy he is with Sakura.  You don't want him to be sad, right?"

"I…I guess so.  How did you know it was Kinomoto I was talking about?  It's that obvious then?"

"Pretty much, and I have all the proof in this," Tomoyo said while patting her camera.  Unexpectedly she let out a squeal of terror.

Meling's tears had dried and her sniffles had stopped.  "Nani?!"  She looked expectantly at the violet eyed girl.

Tomoyo's devastated face looked as if she had lost the crown jewels of England.  "I forgot to keep taping them during our talk.  Think of the kawaii shots I missed!"  

A giant sweat drop formed as Meiling said, "Like I said, you have a sickness."  Turning her attention back to the table, she was surprised to see a passed out Syaoran with a panicking card mistress trying to wake him up, her hands patting his cheeks.  She was ready to go help Sakura's efforts when she was stopped by a high pitched squeal of 'kawaii' from behind her.  She sighed deeply shaking her head, mumbling, "a sickness, definitely a sickness."

___________________________

            Sakura was still trying to wake Syaoran.  'Why had he fainted?  Is he really sick?'  She noticed slight movement in his eyes, a thin sliver of amber forming under heavy eyelids.  "Syoaran, daijobu?"  He vaguely noted that her fingers felt warm and soft against his skin.  At once his eyes snapped open fully, dilated to the size of saucers.  Yelping, he jumped back, a dangerous red forming on his face.  She repeated her question, more worry than before, "Daijobu?"

            "U-u-un," he finally stammered out.  "I-I was just…resting, a-and I guess I…fell asleep."  He ended his obviously false statement by looking down at the ground praying that his blood would divert away from his face.  Luckily, Sakura didn't press the issue, her obliviousness having not noticed his lie.

            "Oh, okay."  She laughed gaily.  "You know, I really thought something was wrong for a minute.  Gomen for waking you though."

            Her laugh echoed in his mind, a gentle melodic sound, something that reminded him of bells.  Allowing himself the barest of smiles, he found the courage and calm to look at her without becoming a human cherry.  Dense as she may be, she noted his half-smile, and broadened hers even more.  Feeling her joy and the warmth of a blush at the back of his neck, he avoided her gaze again, opting to stare at his melted ice cream.  He yearned for a distraction and breathed in relief when one had come, albeit a rather annoying distraction.  

Meiling approached the table with Tomoyo behind her.  The Chinese girl turned a wary eye to Sakura, "What are you doing Kinomoto?"  When answered with a 'hoe?' she decided to press further.  "What were you doing touching Syaoran's face?"  She held back a small grin as she watched the mistress of the cards squirm.  'Maybe it won't be so bad if I can still tease her.'

"I—I was trying to wake Syaoran up because I thought he was sick, but he was just asleep.  You didn't think that…?  Hoe!  I wouldn't…"  Sakura trailed off, her eyes widened into two jade pools, her face taking on a dark pink hue.  Her hands were formed into fists placed underneath her chin, framing her reddening face.  "Hoe!!"

Syaoran smiled inwardly at how the tables had finally been reversed; for once he was normal faced and she was the one doing an impression of a tomato.  He also noticed how endearing Sakura was with her face painted with shy embarrassment.  He just wanted to hug her until the sun set, to feel her arms around him.  His thoughts did more than warm him inside; he quickly shook his warming head trying to desperately cool down before he joined her in a blushing contest.

"Li?  What's wrong?  Are you thinking of something or _someone_?"  Tomoyo had the camera pointed to the male cardcaptor, a touch of unnerving delight on her lips.  "What or _who_ are you shaking your head at?" She disregarded the death glare she received, and turned back to Sakura whose blush had not faded a bit.  "Kawaii, Sakura's always so adorable."  She quickly captured Sakura's darkening blush ignoring the face faults of both Meiling and Syaoran.

_________________________

            The little metal ring flew through the air heading for a wooden peg with a whizzing sound.  It was preparing to wrap around the peg like a hula-hoop until, at the last minute, metal struck wood and the ring tipped to the side falling into the net below.  "Oh Tomoyo, I was so close, it almost went on.  I'll never get that bear at this rate!"

"I'm sure you will."  Tomoyo lowered her voice just low enough to add "because you're cardcaptor Sakura."  Her vote of unfounded confidence caused Sakura to falter, face faulting and throwing her ring about three feet wide of the peg.

"T-Tomoyo, I don't see how being a cardcaptor is supposed to guarantee me a stuffed bear," Sakura whispered in reply.  

"I just mean that you can anything."  The sparkles and stars returned to their orbit around the violet-eyed girl's head.  "And I'm going to catch everything you do on tape!"  She breathed in awe at the prospect of all the moments of Sakura's life accessible in a wall of videos.  Her reaction obtained a heavy sigh from her star subject and a few quirked and furrowed eyebrows from the passing people and game operator.

___________________________

"Congratulations! You're the first to hit all the targets.  You've earned yourself a prize.  What would you like?"  Syaoran stole a quick glance at the anxious card mistress, hoop in her hand, concentration in her eyes. She aimed at the peg before a teddy bear; the metal ring flew through the air, bounced off the peg and fell to the side.  She sighed in defeat.  "Well?"

"I'll have…that."  His finger pointed to giant stuffed panda bear.  He accepted the offered bear gripping it tightly before him fighting back mounting nervousness.  He paused, trying to muster enough courage to give it to a certain green-eyed girl.

            Meiling stood at his side, her irritation building.  As much as she disliked the idea of Syaoran and Sakura, she hated indecision even more.  Quickly, she yanked the bear out of his hands and marched toward the frustrated card mistress.  She ignored the 'Meiling!' from behind her as she faced Sakura.  "Kinomoto!" she snapped.  Her once rival turned her confused face.

"Meiling?  Is something wrong?"

"This" Meiling said holding out the panda bear, "is from Syaoran."  She looked amusingly at Sakura's shock.  She added, not without a small smirk, "He must have felt sorry for you, considering you can't find the peg for your life."

Sakura smiled in return.  "I guess you're right; I was close though," she defended.  As an afterthought,  "Honto?  He really wanted to give this to me?"

"Hai."

A wide mouthed Sakura made her way to the next game booth over to face a Li Syaoran still stunned by Meiling's actions.  "Arigatou gozaimas, Syoaran."  Before he could process what had just been said to him, he was wrapped in a hug with the card mistress, her arms circling his body.  "Arigatou."  She tightened the hug feeling familiarity in his embrace, seeing a light green aura around him flicker and grow.  A subtle scent of leaves enveloped her senses, losing herself in the rush of emotions that completely overwhelmed her.  Her heart had quickened as she felt his arms reach around her in return.  Was this something more than friendship?  She put it out of her mind, something to be thought of later.  Right now she wanted nothing more than to wrap herself in her awakened senses for as long as she could.  It wasn't too long when her concentration was broken by the snarls of an overprotective oni-chan.   Quickly disentangling herself she faced off with a fuming Touya.

"WHAT are you doing with that gaki?!"  He faced a blank faced Syaoran, his arms at his side, his eyes that seemed to see nothing at all.  "And you, brat, what are you doing to my sister?!"

"Oni-chan!  Syaoran is not a gaki, and _I_ was hugging him because he gave me this."  She held out the stuffed panda which Touya took scrutinizing over all the details just in case.

"Hmph.  Fine.  Come on, I'm taking you all home."  He walked off having Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo follow, Syaoran still standing dumb as a post in the thinning crowd.

Sakura called behind, her voice floating in the air like the falling autumn leaves.  "Syaoran, are you coming?"

_____________________________

Syaoran was motionless watching Meiling give Sakura the bear, fear creeping into his mind.  'What is Meiling doing?'  He saw Sakura give him a look of surprise and joy, but still he couldn't get his body to move.  He stood in dumb shock as she walked over, thanked him and suddenly wrapped her arms around him, hugging him.  For once, he didn't blush; maybe it was because he hadn't registered her actions yet.  Maybe he knew deep down that if he blushed and backed away, he'd regret it for the rest of his life.  Maybe he felt so comfortable that he couldn't bear the thought of moving lest he lose this wonderful feeling.  It was probably the last of the three.  His befuddled mind smelled her spring fragrance, felt her velvety hair that brushed his cheek, her arms that tightened around him.  In this state of mystified bliss his arms had unconsciously fastened around her body keeping her close, listening to her heart quicken, though his was as rapid as hers.  Even when she removed herself from his grasp, he barely registered it.  His mind remained focused on the feel of her against him:  her smell, her touch, her heart beat.  His internal reverie, however, was broken as a voice he knew too well tugged at his senses.  'Syaoran, are you coming?'  He blinked; it had seemed like forever since he had moved at all.  Sakura and the rest, including a still annoyed Touya, a vein popping on the side of his head, were far ahead.  Running, Syaoran rejoined the group, to his dismay, too late to stand next to the card mistress, she being at Touya's side.  Even more to his misfortune, his walking companion was a giddy Daidouji Tomoyo and her trusty digital camera.

"I'm lucky to have recorded that.  It was quite possibly the first time Li didn't blush in Sakura's presence, ne Meiling?"  Meiling, walking alone behind Tomoyo and Syaoran, only nodded hiding an amused smile behind her hand.

Syaoran gave Tomoyo a death glare.  "What do you mean the first time?!"

She merely shrugged off his angry tone.  "Well…it may have been the second or third time, but I'm not sure.  I could always play the tape for everyone to count though."  The impish smile curled on her lips.  "And by everyone, I mean Sakura."

Syaoran reddened to the roots of his hair.  "Don't!" her nearly screamed, glad that Sakura was too far ahead and too immersed in her conversation to hear them.

Tomoyo tilted her head.  "Doshite?  Is there something you don't want her to see?"

"No."  He couldn't find anything else to say; he saw Tomoyo didn't believe him, and if the look of her growing smile was any indication, she was going to say something that would make his face hot enough to light a match.

His death sentence came almost immediately after his denial.  "Do you not want her to see that you _love_ her?"  Quickly raising her camera, she was able to capture the fierce scarlet that stained his face before he turned away.  She almost felt the air around him rise several degrees.

"I-I-I…don't."  He silently cursed his luck, having two people ask him nearly the same thing in the same day, both times embarrassing him to no ends.  Worse still, he couldn't even lie, it was nearly impossible to lie well when it came to Sakura related issues.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"I…"

Meiling interrupted, frustrated by his futile attempts at denial.  "You know you love her.  Am I right?"

He was cornered; there was no escape.  He barely let the word slip out, nearly unheard.  "Hai."

"I knew it!"  Tomoyo plastered a genuine smile of happiness on her face.  "Now all you have to do is tell her."

"I…can't."

"And why not?"

"If…if I tell her and get hurt or…or die the next time we face a Clow card, she'll be hurt.  I can't let her suffer like that."  A solemn air enveloped the three as he left his words hang unanswered in the air.

"Still…you have to tell her.  She'll hurt anyway if you're injured.  She deserves to know.  It's not fair to keep her in the dark.  You know that deep down."  Tomoyo gently clicked off her video camera telling everyone that she was very serious on this issue.  

Before he could answer, Sakura's voice resounded from ahead.  "Me and oni-chan turn here.  Ja ne Syaoran, ja ne Tomoyo, ja ne Meling."  She turned around a corner smiling with Touya at her side.  As a last thought she turned again and yelled, "Arigatou, Syaoran."

All three waved her off and returned a 'Ja ne' except, that is a Li Syaoran who was lost deep in thought.  Abruptly, as though he made up his mind, a half smile touched his lips.  He whispered to himself, too low to be heard by Meiling or Tomoyo.  "When the time is perfect, I will tell Sakura I love her."  His wistful smile remained with him for the rest of the evening until he closed his eyes to sleep.  When his mind clouded over, it filled with images of a green-eyed, auburn-haired card mistress hugging him.  Suffice to say, he had very good dreams until morning.


	4. Of Dreams and Nightmares

Author's Note:  Finally, all the real action.  Yeah, magic.  I'll make this short; I'd be looking forward to magic too.  Thanks to all.  I hope you enjoy, this chapter's been haunting me for two days.  Oh, and there is a mild (maybe more than mild, you decide) sappiness warning ahead, but it's S+S so do you really care?  I didn't think so.  Read and review as always, if you want to anyway.  

            '…' –thoughts    

            "…"—talking 

            ____________- time change or scene change, usually both.

Japanese vocab (if you don't know already):

            Kaijou: monster                                                            Kirei: Pretty/Beautiful

            Shorai: descend/come forth                                         Onegai:  Please

Disclaimer:  I'm not rich, I don't own CCS, CLAMP does.  They're rich though.

When Everything Else is Gone

Chapter 4:  Of Dreams and Nightmares

            Li Syaoran thought of his promise made so long ago, nearly a year.  He made up his mind to tell her, but it wasn't long after that day when Sleep had taken her father from her.  If anything, the time was the furthest from perfect, but Meiling's words rang in his head.  'Give her love.  She needs it.'  He looked down at the angelic presence nestled in his arms, someone with such a pure soul did not deserve the sufferings she had gone through.  Her innocence was one of many things he had been drawn to, a moth to a flame, an ant to honey.  He was burned and trapped, but he enjoyed every minute of it, just to feel her delicate aura near him.  It was only a matter of months after he met her that he had known he was destined to follow her, to love her, to protect her.  Movement caught his attention as Sakura stirred slightly in her sleep, unconsciously moving closer to him.  He smiled softly down at her and thought about the day he had finally faced his feelings.

____________________________

            I had been in Japan for a few months, maybe four.  I had sensed a Clow card that week; it wasn't hiding itself.  Still, though, I was frustrated, searching for it every night without result.  I didn't even know which card it was.  Maybe Sakura might have known, but I didn't tell her about its presence.  I tried to convince myself it was because I believed I could capture the card myself and not that deep down I feared she'd be hurt.  Back then, those thoughts I had weren't welcome, images of her face haunting my vision every time I closed my eyes.  I couldn't confront the idea that I loved her; it was too painful to know that someone I loved put herself in that kind of danger every time a Clow card appeared.  

On that day I happened to turn on the television in time to hear the evening report.  "Another strange collapse occurred today; an abandoned apartment complex tagged for demolition mysteriously caved in early this morning.  Fortunately, passerbys were left unharmed as they were able to find shelter before the collapse.  This example of structural weakness seems to be one in a series of dangerous yet unexplained incidents.  Two days ago, the untimely collapse of a small stone bridge in Penguin Park left a little girl severely injured.  Five days ago, falling debris rained down on unsuspecting commuters when a section of train track over the business district suddenly dislodged.  Fortunately, the trains were able to stop before approaching the gap."  The news displayed tapes of the accident sites; all of them were nothing more than heaps of twisted metal, broken stones and dust.  Through the rubble, I could dimly make out a red glow, the unmistakable residual aura of a Clow card.

I arrived in the vicinity of the apartment building ruins about fifteen minutes later clad in my robes, sword strapped to my back.  I looked at the scene; it was mostly the same as the collapsed structures before it: metal supports warped, concrete blocks cracked and cleaved into smaller pieces, dust blanketing the whole area like snow.  There was something else, though; the whole scene radiated a soft pink light, the magical indication of a Clow card.  Narrowing my eyes, the scene flickered; the rubble disappeared for the slightest second revealing a complex pattern beneath.  The Illusion card.  But if it was the Illusion, then…I left the sentence unfinished as fear formed in the pit of my stomach.  "Sakura," I barely breathed.  I ran as fast as I could, my feet feeling as if they barely touched the buildings' roofs.  On a roof above the scene I could see a crowd gathering, reporters pointing at Illusion's false image, police cordoning off the site.  Sakura had obviously figured it out too, but where was she?  

There was no sound coming from the rubble, my uneasiness rose to form a lump in my throat.  I leapt down to the scene right behind Illusion's backdrop and scanned the area hoping to catch some sign of Sakura.  I almost sighed in relief when I saw her behind the remains of a collapsed wall, its bricks scattered over the floor.  She was sweeping the area with her magical senses, her head turning left and then right.  If she felt my presence, she didn't acknowledge it.  I noticed strange movement of the bricks as they floated into the air and hurtled themselves at her turned back.  I tried to warn her, my mouth open, but nothing coming out.  She must have sensed the card's attack because she quickly rolled out of the way to safety; the bricks struck the wall, but I heard no sound.  Standing straight up, she surveyed her surroundings again, trying to find the card, wand held before her in defense.  

Why couldn't I speak?  Why is there no sound?  She certainly didn't hear me; she didn't even look my way.  It was then that I noticed it, another faint glow, a transparent bubble around the building's ruins.  It was the Silent; I almost smirked, she was completely prepared this time.  I rushed through the magical barrier only to be assailed by the sudden onslaught of sounds: the creaking of debris, the wind's shrill whistle as it blew its way across the devastated scene, my own breathing. 

She seemed to finally take notice of my presence.  "What are you doing here?"  Her voice was pained, laced with concern.  I was taken back; why was she worried for me?

"I sensed a Clow card here.  Which one is it?"

Her face frowned.  "I don't know, but it's really strong."  As if responding to her fearful compliment, the card leveled a heap of debris, the mountain of bricks, metal, wires and glass flying every which way.  "Clow card, reveal yourself!"  Sakura straightened, her wand held in front of her defiantly.  The card emerged from thin air, a small pink spirit with pigtails; I could have laughed.  This is what caused all this destruction?

The card smirked menacingly, its hands clenched into fists at its side, its aura flaring dangerously to an impossible intensity.  It could seriously do some damage.  I threw myself between Sakura and the card, my sword drawn and pointed.  "I'm not afraid of you.  I challenge you."  It merely nodded its head, setting its face in a resolute grimace.

"Li, you can't!"  Sakura pleaded with me, her jade eyes pleading.  I could feel my will wavering under her gaze, but I knew I couldn't let her get herself killed.

"No, I'm going to fight it.  You can't change my mind."  Maybe she saw my stubborn look, or if she were really observant, my concern for her safety.  She merely backed a little way off, gripping her sealing wand tightly.

            I rushed at the card, my sword ready to slice it in half.  It simply stood its ground allowing me to strike it.  I had seriously underestimated this card's power; my blade clanged against its skin, not making any wound.  It smirked slightly before it grabbed my arm and flung me back harshly.  Barely steadying myself before I fell, I tried to regain my fighting stance, racking my brain for an inkling of a plan.  It was a long shot, but it was the only thing I could think of.  The card floated in the air long enough for me to thrust my sword at it.  "Dash!"  I ran, inhumanly fast at the pink spirit, hoping that my increased speed would be enough to injure it.  I slashed at it as I sprinted by, my sword sliding along its skin, a slight wound opening up underneath the blade.  It only snarled as I turned around to rush at it again.  Unfortunately, this time it was ready for me, sidestepping quickly before I struck, grabbing my free arm to prevent me from escaping.  I tried to attack with my sword, but it caught my wrist and hand in a death grip.  I felt the pain lance through my arm as it crushed my hand slowly forcing the blade back towards me.  I struggled against its power as it turned my sword to point diagonally at my left side.  I saw its triumphant smile a split second before it used a final surge of energy, driving the blade into me leaving a deep gash.  I released my grip on the sword as a pain like fire burned up my left side.  It took the bloodied sword by the hilt and flung it forcefully away, embedding it in the ground half way up the blade.  "Syaoran!"  I heard my name, my first name from Sakura's mouth right before I collapsed to the ground.  The card kept its smile as it raised a fist ready to drive me into the ground.  As I prepared to die, I silently prayed that Sakura could handle this card.  I was expecting to have my body broken; instead I heard a loud thud above me.  Opening my eyes, the card's fist had stopped a foot above my head as it had slammed against a barrier:  the Shield card.  Enraged it turned to face the card mistress.

"Syaoran!"  She called again, I turned my head to see her facing off with the card.  The tears in her eyes convinced me, she was worried for me.

I returned her concern as I tried to yell. "S-Sakura!"  Her name rolled off my tongue as if I had said it all my life; in fact it was the first time I uttered it in her presence.  "Get out of here!"

She wiped the tears from her eyes, her lips pinched together in determination.  "I won't leave you here.  And I won't let this card hurt anymore people."  She flung a card into the air, slamming down her wand.  "Fight!  Grant me your skills."  A blue light enveloped her; she almost seemed unearthly, but that may have only been my blood loss speaking.  She assaulted the card, throwing punches and kicks with familiarity and strategy.  Her attacks landed against the card's figure with some effect; the card backed up wincing every now and then from pain.  Its aura flared in intensity again as she caught Sakura's arm mid punch; taking her lithe figure, the card flung her across the lot into the wall of the next building.

"Sakura!" I tried to desperately get up as I watched her body slam into the wall; clutching my bleeding wound, I tried to force my legs to work, but they wouldn't.  I watched helplessly as her figure remained still on the ground.  The card approached the prostrate card mistress with pride, ready to strike again.

Moaning, Sakura stood up waveringly, trying to regain her wits as she watched the card approach.  She quickly settled into a fighting stance again; she again threw punches and kicks at the card, again seeming to inflict some damage.  The spirit again caught Sakura mid punch; Sakura pushed all her strength into her fist making the card slide slightly back.  The card, in response, drove its heels into the ground, stopping its movement, and crushed Sakura's wrist.  It brusquely threw her to the ground a few feet away from me.  I felt so useless; all I could do was yell.  "Sakura!"

She stood up clutching her side and rubbing her wrist.  "I'm okay.  I will capture this card; I swear it on my life.  I just have to hold my ground."  Her face seemed to suddenly brighten as realization dawned on her.  Right hand clutching her left side, she extracted a card flinging it into the air.  Bringing down her wand to meet it, she cried, "Sand!  Make the solid ground unsteady!"  An Arabian looking spirit dove straight into the ground, the hard concrete and soil becoming shifting sand dunes and unsteady terrain.  Removing another card she yelled, "Watery!  Flood this lot!"  A fierce blue spirit bared its fangs and rose high above the ruins, jets of water spouting from its hands and body, draining deep into the sand.

The unsealed card found itself standing on wet sand, a tremulous support under its feet.  It tried to rush at the card mistress, but found it's heavy footfalls embedding its legs deeper and deeper into the sand.  No matter how hard the card struggled, it couldn't find a way to move, each effort trapping its body under more confining sand.  Sakura stood, slightly pleased, but casting a worried glance at me.  

She approached the trapped card cautiously. Holding out her sealing wand, she commanded, "Return to the form you were meant to be in.  Clow card!"  The card dissolved into gaseous threads, converging into a rectangular card.  She grabbed the card and rushed to my side, a pained expression on her face.  "Syaoran!"  She kneeled beside me, the tears she tried to restrain before, falling uninhibited.  She grasped my hand gently, and put the captured card in my hand.  It was The Power.  My senses were telling me I was losing consciousness; my limbs were already cold and my vision had started to become hazy.  Her face swam before me as my world went black.

_____________________________

            My body was warm.  I opened my eyes a sliver and realized that the sun was shining directly onto my bed, but it wasn't my bed.  I looked around, machines beeping, fluorescent lights, the smell of antiseptic.  I was in a hospital room.  I tried to rub my eyes awake but found my right arm restrained somehow, a pleasant weight laying on it.  Turning my clouded head, I saw the weight:  the auburn head of a sleeping card mistress.  The morning light played with the subtle copper hues of her hair; it seemed like a dream.  A gentle knock took me out my trance; a doctor poked his head through the doorway.  "How are we this morning?  No complaints I hope?"

I looked at the sleeping figure.  "None whatsoever."  He noticed my glance; it was painfully obvious.

"Don't ask me how but she was able to carry you here."  

I saw the Power card peeking out from its hiding place in her sleeve.  I nearly grinned.  "I think I have an idea."

He looked curiously at me, but let the matter drop.  "She must care a lot about you; we tried to get her to leave, but she demanded to stay at your bedside last night.  I don't think she even slept until a few hours ago."  I was amazed; her heart had no limits.  Neither did her strength; she tapped five Clow cards, captured one and still had the energy to carry me to the hospital and stay up all night.  I almost fell in love with her again.  "Actually I've been meaning to ask; you came in last night with a horrible wound on your side.  What happened?"

"I don't remember."  I had lied, but it was second nature to lie about Clow card business by now.  He didn't question me any further, and left me alone with the sleeping card mistress.  I looked her over; the same clothes yesterday but dusty, her face slightly swollen, a large black bruise on her right wrist and hand.  I winced; if she didn't have the sand or the watery…I couldn't bear the thought.  I tried to extract my right hand without disturbing her, but she seemed to wake instantly when I pulled my arm away.

"Syaoran?" she asked drowsily.  Her eyes half opened as she yawned.  She looked beautiful in the sunlight.  "Syaoran?" she asked more alertly.

"Hai?"

Her eyes jerked open.  "Syaoran!"  The joy in her voice was obvious.  "Daijobu desu ka?"

"Hai.  Are _you_ all right?"  She merely nodded still staring at me almost as if she feared I would disappear if her gaze faltered.  We stayed like that, staring at one another to make sure the other was really there.

She broke the silence, pulling my robes from under her jacket.  "I couldn't let them see you dressed like that.  I didn't know what to do with your sword, so I just hid it outside." I took my robes which had since been permeated with her sweet smell.  I still have it, unwashed, hanging in my closet.  As an afterthought she pulled the Power out of her sleeve and held it before me.  "Here.  This is yours."

I remembered she placed the card in my hand last night.  "Doshite?  You deserve it; you captured it."

"I want you to have it."

As much as I would have like another Clow card, I couldn't take it.  "Keep it.  I meant what I said, you deserve to have it.  You showed strength and courage; it should be yours."  Thankfully, I was still too weak to fully blush, having only a light heat dance across my cheeks.

"Honto ne?"  Her face flushed slightly, an appealing rosy hue coloring her creamy skin.  My heart quickened instantly, inwardly glad I wasn't connected to a heart monitor.  Her innocence; another reason I loved her.  I suddenly realized.  I love her?  The answer was almost too simple.

"Hai."  

"Arigatou, Syaoran"

I replied in kind.  "Nande monai…Sakura."  A smile wound its way to her face.  Kirei.

__________________________

Syaoran's reverie was curtailed as Sakura mumbled unintelligibly in her sleep, shifting ever so in his lap, but remained asleep.  He looked fondly down at her.  'What are you dreaming about, my love?'

__________________________

            Sakura stood confused in the center of blackness, seemingly floating in an endless infinity of darkness.  Reaching out her hand tentatively, she felt a smooth surface, like a wall, as cold as ice.  The black around her suddenly seemed to become different shades, shifting and swirling whirlpools.  Faint color appeared from the black, spawned by the darkness: dull orange, violet-red, deep blue.  She strained her eyes wanting to see more of the colors emerge.  As if her desire had been heard, the blackness around her exploded in light; she closed her eyes tightly feeling breezes brush past her.  She could almost feel the colors brightening, mixing in a furor of blues, greens, yellows, reds, and then abruptly solidifying, becoming definite.  As swiftly as the air had raged, the winds settled leaving the card mistress frightened and alone.  Sakura cautiously opened her eyes little by little, waiting for the black to return.  Her eyes widened as someone stood before her:  Touya. 

Instinctively, she ran towards him, her arms outstretched ready to grasp him tight.  Instead, she felt her open arms crash into something flat, something impossibly hard, cold as ice.  It was a wall, _the_ wall, a mirror-like pane.  She banged desperately against it hoping that she could reach him if she shattered the glass.  She stopped however, once realization set in.  She was in the mirror too; not card mistress Sakura, but a small, young Sakura clad in a pink kinomo, smiling without a care in the world.  It all seemed so familiar, a truth at the edge of her perception.    

"If it isn't the little kaijou all dressed up."  Touya's voice filled the empty space around Sakura as it resounded through the glass.

"Oni-chan, you're so mean.  I am not a monster!" the little girl retorted, her face slightly annoyed but nonetheless still smiling.

            As if the sudden action had given her the answer, Sakura knew why her oni-chan was still alive here.  It was only a memory.  She smiled sorrowfully, laying her palms flat against the icy barrier.  The scene was New Year's; she was eight and excited, her oni-chan had agreed to take her to Tsukimine shrine.  She had wanted to get a fortune at the shrine, but her Otou-san couldn't take her; he had to finish up a presentation at the university.  Touya had unceremoniously, with a slight grimace agreed to bring her there.  Sakura let a stray tear slide down her cheek as she remembered what happened at the shrine, the scene shifting with her thought.  

______________________________

A small Sakura hopped up and down waiting for her fortune.  She grabbed a jar and shook it until a numbered wooden stick fell out, number 21.  The small man behind the booth bent down underneath the counter to extract a slip of paper.  She grabbed the paper anxiously reading her fortune:

YOU CANNOT FIGHT DESTINY

Her smile turned down, a slight sadness overtaking her features.  She didn't fully understand it, but she didn't like the idea of being forced to do something.  Her eyes watered in disappointment; this wasn't the happy fortune she had hoped for.

Touya had noted the sadness that swept over Sakura's features, something that pained him even if he never let it show directly.  He took the paper form her hands, scrutinizing its message.  Laying it flat against the counter, he took a pen and quickly scrawled on it.  He looked anxiously at Sakura, handing her back her fortune.  She beamed. It now read:

YOU CANNOT FIGHT DESTINY _but there will always be someone there to protect you from it_

_____________________________

            The card mistress shed pained tears as she thought about it.  It was true, he had always protected her, and when he couldn't anymore, Syaoran had taken his place.  Unexpectedly, another wall flashed to life, joined to the first, forming a corner.  Syaoran's image appeared in it, dressed in green ceremonial robes, a sword strapped to his back.  She instinctively placed her hand on the smooth glass where his cheek was.  The tears continued to fall; there in these scenes held two of her protectors, one who was gone, and one she was deathly afraid to lose.  

Her attention wavered back to Touya, her eyes moist with new tears.  The wall responded by blurring his image, color streaking across the pane, smearing the scene and reforming.  She stared in horror at the new scene, one that was already imprinted in her mind and would remain so until she died.  Clasping her hands over her ears and sealing her eyes shut, she tried to close off her senses, the memory too painful to relive.  "You cannot fight destiny, card mistress," a voice echoed.  Sakura squeezed her eyelids tighter, pushing her palm flat to her ears to shut off the voice.  Despite her efforts, she could still hear the voice, could still see the image, could still feel the pain.  As if taunting her, the image on the wall began to animate.

"Sakura!" Touya left Yukito and ran fast toward Sakura who was poised in a fighting stance.  She was prepared to attack, wand in hand, face set in determination.  The Mist merely gathered in a fog circling around her feet as if it was waiting for her first move.  Upon hearing 'Sakura' from behind it, and seeing desperate fear on the card mistress' face, it formed a malicious strategy.  Gathering together in a green mass, its featherlike vapors flew toward the unsuspecting Touya.

"Oni-chan!"  Sakura froze, unable to rescue her brother, unable to lift her wand, unable to call a card.

The vaporous tendrils circled slowly around Touya like a boa constrictor ready to swallow its prey.  Sakura stood frozen, horrified at the sight.  "God of wind shorai!"  a voice commanded.  A furious wind blew towards the Clow card dissipating some of the mist.  The card was not deterred, striking out in vengeance by immediately regathering its gaseous limbs and engulfing Touya, its corrosive steam burning flesh and cloth amidst screams of agony.

Touya's painful screams burst through Sakura's shock, her consciousness forcefully reawakened.  "Oni-chan!" she screamed as she blindly ran towards the corrosive Mist.  She seemed not to hear Syaoran behind screaming, 'Sakura, stay away!'  "Windy!"  A card transformed into a glowing spirit, it's arms and body becoming gusts of wind lashing out at the green fog.  The Mist fought relentlessly with Windy, fog against wind, but slowly succumbed to the gales of the elemental card.  Windy backed off, waiting for the card mistress to seal the Mist, but Sakura hardly took any notice, allowing the Mist to seep quickly into a sewer grate.  Sakura was cradling Touya's head in her lap, his burned and broken form sprawled out before her.  Her tears hitting pavement was the only sound for what seemed like eternity.  "I'm so sorry," she barely whispered.

Touya's hand pressed hers comfortingly.  "Don't be."  His gaze faltered, the pressure on Sakura's hand slowly disappearing.  More tears crashed to the ground, the anguished silence disturbed by a sudden onslaught of uncontainable sobbing.

"Touya!"  Sakura looked up; Yukito stood motionless over them.  There was something foreign in his eyes: anger.  He removed Sakura's arms from her brother, and hugged Touya tight.  Tears formed beneath his closed lids as his sobs joined Sakura's in the still night.

__________________________

Sakura had her eyes still shut, but knowing exactly what had been played.  "Stop it!  Stop it!"  She screamed into the blackness hoping her memory could just be wiped clean.

"What has happened cannot be stopped."  The emotionless voice taunted the card mistress.  "You must always face the consequences to your actions."

Sakura was distraught, needing comfort; unconsciously she turned to the Syaoran pane.  He was seated in a tree looking at something far off in the distance.  She recognized the scene; it was when she knew she loved him.  The scene flashed to life, driving the voice away.  Sakura remembered vividly following the scenes on the wall.

__________________________

            It was a week after the Sleep had weaved its spell over the university, including my father.  He was already in the hospital in a coma as the doctor's put it.  I knew he was really asleep and would be until the Sleep was caught.  I was so worn from crying that whole week I couldn't find the strength to go searching for the card.  But I had decided that day I would forgo rest if I had to and track down Sleep.

            I was walking down the avenue pushing my magic to the extreme trying to catch a glimmer of Sleep.  There was a magical aura near, but I was fairly sure it wasn't the Sleep; it was familiar and comforting.  I followed the unidentified aura hoping it would lead to Sleep, instead I found myself standing alone under a blooming cherry blossom; the aura was directly above me.  Looking up I found myself staring at two amber pools, Syaoran.  I was startled.  "Syaoran, what are you doing out here?"

"Searching for the Sleep.  Isn't that why you're out?"  He rested a sympathetic look on me.

"Hai, but why are you looking this late?"  I was confused; he usually didn't patrol unless there was a definite glimmer of a Clow card.  I filled with deceiving hope.  "Did you find the Sleep?"

He hesitated seeing my hope.  "Iie, there's no sign of it.  I was hoping there would be, but it's just like the rest of the week, nothing.  It's hiding again."

I couldn't believe my ears.  "You searched the whole week?  Doshite?"  

He broke his eye contact with me and stared ahead of him.  "The card took something important from you.  I-I don't want to see you this sad."  He abruptly jumped from tree to tree disappearing down the lane.  

            Tears had come to my eyes; he had wasted endless nights because he didn't want me sad.  He actually cares about me?  The floodgates opened; I felt the emotion rise up from my stomach.  I loved him, for his concern, for his loyalty for his caring heart.  It also pained me that eventually I would have to drive him away.  I couldn't let him get hurt or…die.  It was hopeless, I couldn't tell him how I feel; I'd be sealing his fate.  Tears of sadness replaced the awed ones and I cried underneath the flowering cherry blossom.

____________________________

The wall faded to black as the colors rearranged again.  The card mistress' tears returned at the new scene that faced her.  The Power card had Syaoran's sword pointed diagonally at him; suddenly, the sword rushed forward finding a sheath in Syaoran's flesh.  The scene paused momentarily at Syaoran's face, contorted with pain.  "Stop it!  Onegai, please stop!"  Sakura grabbed her head trying to shake the image away, but the wall kept replaying the image, always pausing at Syaoran's pained face.

"You have sealed his fate, card mistress."  The impassive voice returned, louder than before.  "He is guaranteed to die."

"It's not true!  You're lying!"  Sakura shrieked wildly feeling her sanity slipping through her hands like water.

"What you've seen is true, card mistress.  There is a pattern; it always ends with death."

"No!  I don't believe you!"  As much as she verbally denied it, there was the proof before her; Touya was dead.  How many times would Syoaran escape death before he succumbed?  In response to her doubts, two more walls appeared, one with Kinomoto Fujitaka laying motionless on a hospital bed, the other with Meiling laying unconscious before the menacing Twin.  Sakura was trapped in a four-walled torture chamber, hands over her ears, tears stinging her eyes, screaming, "It's not true!"

_________________________

            Syaoran's magical senses flared to life, assaulted by the aura of a Clow card.  He protectively pulled Sakura closer to himself trying to gently wake her up.  When she didn't stir, he became worried; her face was contorted in anguish, already wet with crying.  "Sakura?"  She didn't wake, her eyes remained fastened.  "Answer me, Sakura."

            She answered in strangled sobs, clutching at his shirt.  "It's…it's not true! You're wrong!  You're wrong!"

"Sakura, it's a Clow card.  Fight it."  Syaoran was panicked; he was fighting a losing battle.  How was he supposed to help her fight this card if he didn't even know what she was experiencing?  He did the only thing that he could think to do:  hug her tighter.  "Fight, Sakura!  I have faith in you."

_______________________

            Sakura felt her resolve weakening; the more she thought about it, the more it made sense.  Everyone she loved would be doomed to die; it would be better if she just gave up.  She couldn't bear to lose Syaoran or Tomoyo or Meiling.  She was about to surrender herself to whatever was out there when she seemed to hear an impossible voice. 'Sakura, it's a Clow card.' Was that Syaoran?  She felt phantom arms wrap around her, a voice in the wind.  'Fight Sakura!  I have faith in you.'  She lost herself in the reassurance the disembodied voice held.  Straightening herself, she grabbed the Clow key hung around her neck.

Key that hides the powers of darkness

Reveal thy true form

I, Sakura, under contract, command you

Release!

            A circle flickered to life underneath her feet, gaining in intensity until the light pierced through the darkness.  Her key floated before her, gathering energy from the swirling magic around her.  The Clow wand extending to full length, the circle disappeared into the thin air from whence it came.  A card floated before the card mistress as she raised her wand to strike.  "Power!  Grant your power to my wand."  Reinforced with a brilliant red aura, she turned towards the walls, the wand glowing fiercely; she brought it down crashing against the walls, each shattering into nothingness leaving the card mistress in a field of complete blackness.  "Clow card, face me.  You know I will never give up.  Face your own destiny."  Her voice never wavered for an instant, still having the feel of ethereal arms around her.  Through the void, a figure assembled, a woman spirit, green jewel glowing, eyes covered.  "Return to the guise that you were originally meant to be, Clow card!"  Sakura gripped the card that formed under the tip of her sealing wand.  The world around her fell into white as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink to the floor.

_______________________

            Syaoran's arms encircled the card mistress' form as he felt the aura of the Clow card become weaker and weaker.  She had stopped sobbing suddenly a few minutes ago.  When the aura disappeared completely, he pulled himself slowly away from her body to look at her face.  Her eyelids stirred, allowing a crescent of jade to escape.  Emotionally exhausted, she hoarsely whispered, "I did it."  A Clow card formed in front of her as evidence, The Dream.  Syaoran pulled the card out of the air and placed it on the nearby table.  Words unexpectedly appeared in his mind. 'Give her love.'  He blindly obeyed, pulling Sakura close to himself.  She stared up questioningly at Syaoran, scrutinizing his eyes.  As if he had said it, she knew it from his eyes.  He loved her as she loved him.  She pressed herself to his chest, her arms tied around his body almost desperately; breathing in his scent she was lulled to sleep by a strong heartbeat.  She delayed sleep long enough to murmur, "Onegai, don't leave me tonight."

He breathed in a quivering breath, the perfume of flowers overtaking his senses.  "Never."  With that single promise made, both fell to slumber, arms enclosing each other; a scene of heartwarming tranquility.

Author's Note: Have you noticed my chapters getting steadily longer?  You don't need to answer that, just keep reading =)


	5. A Return

Author's Note:  Okay, I know a lot of people hate cliffhangers so I cut off this chapter somewhere non-annoying.  That and if I really went to where I wanted to stop, I'd have to post this about three days late and it'd be way, way too long for a chapter, for me anyway.  I hope to get the rest of this chapter up in a few days, maybe a week.  I'm actually looking forward to finishing it.  I guess it's mild mushiness warning; I tried to tone it down to a level appropriate for a drama, but you can decide.  Arigatou for all who reviewed; you have no idea how my day brightened after reading them.  And as always, read and review.  Onegai?  Pretty, pretty please? With a cherry on top?

            '…' –thoughts    

            "…"—talking 

            ____________- scene or point of view change

Disclaimer:  *big sigh* I don't own anything to do with Cardcaptor Sakura unless you count this little fanfic.  If you have a problem with the series, contact CLAMP.

Chapter 5:  A Return

            I was exhausted.  I had been at the school for nearly four hours tracking down teachers and explaining things until my voice was nearly gone.  I knew that Sakura didn't want anyone to know about Touya, but they wouldn't stop questioning me.  I had to finally give up grasping for lies; they'd find out soon enough anyway.  Even so, they detained me for an eternity going through all the support services that the school has to offer and the counseling centers scattered about Tomoeda, all the while my mind kept racing back to Sakura.  I was tempted to stand up and leave, but I bit my tongue and sat motionless, nodding as if I actually heard a word they said.  I watched the clock tick by, the hour hand striking seven.  When are they going to finish?

_____________________________

            Tomoyo stood before a door banging her fist against the wood, alarm beginning to show itself on her face.  Why was no one answering?  What happened?  She cautiously tried the doorknob, finding it unlocked.  Her panic screamed.  'Why was the door unlocked?'  Something in her mind, however, held back her terror.  It placated, 'because he never locks it.'  Momentarily soothed, Tomoyo stepped warily into the apartment; all the lights were on, a stillness saturated the air.  Peering down the hall, Tomoyo found a sleeping Li Syaoran on the couch, but where was Sakura?  She was about to wake him up, and question him, when she spotted the card mistress' arms wrapped tightly around his body, head on his chest.  Tomoyo's eyes lost their strained quality, instead being overrun by stars.  She held in a 'kawaii,' barely, as she remembered they were sleeping.  She watched them for a while, a smile of uncontainable mirth on her lips.  

Her expression faltered though, a new horror rising to mind.  'I should have brought my camera with me!  How could I miss one of Sakura's most kawaii moments?!'  But she had gotten too used to not carrying around her camera.  She only captured Sakura's happy moments in life, and for nearly a year, there have been few.  She used to follow Sakura to tape card captures, camera in hand, smiling joyfully at the prospect of Sakura defeating another magical spirit in her own Tomoyo designed costume.  That dream had lasted about a month before Sakura convinced her to stay away, afraid for her safety.  Tomoyo had even given up designing battle costumes too, afraid that each stitch was one step closer to finishing Sakura's burial shroud.  So the video camera has remained on a shelf for nearly a year next to a few cassettes of genki Sakura; the sewing machine, too, is collecting dust, a yard of silk ribbon left half unsown.  Tomoyo's vision fell on the Dream, laying carelessly on the table.  'They caught a Clow card tonight?  No wonder they're asleep so early.'  She decided to come back tomorrow morning to check up one them; no doubt they'd have had a heart attack if she were found asleep in the apartment.  "Good night Sakura, Li."  With that, she closed the door behind her, a soft scrape barely disturbing the comfortable silence.

__________________________

**7:00 AM**

Early morning sunlight filtered through thin curtains, a muffled light casting a curious iridescence about the room.  Sakura woke slowly, her senses taking notice slowly, a scent of leaves, a warmth beneath her, her head slowly rising and falling.  She half smiled; she was in Syaoran's arms.  She looked upward watching his sleeping face; he seemed contented.  More importantly, he was alive.  Slowly she removed her arms from around his chest, untying his arms from her back and lifted herself off the couch.  She silenced his unconscious protest with a caress of her fingers across his cheek.  She had to convince him to leave her, to leave Japan, to leave the Clow cards behind.  It was that or watch him die; she picked up the Dream.  It was right; how many more escapes could he possibly have before ending up like Touya?  She was on the balcony watching the sun pull itself from its slumber, bare rays crawling along the horizon, growing red filling the dark sky. Touya.  Out there she knew that her oni-chan was with her okaa-san, freed from the labors of life, the pain of existence, but at the same time, denied the years of love they would have had, unable to live the rest of their lives.  Her okaa-san's death was out of her control, nature's indiscriminant eye, but her oni-chan…he could have been saved.  How many lives had she destroyed by her cowardice, her slowness?  Her own, there was no doubt in that, but worse yet, she had crushed Yukito.  He had been by her side for as long as she could remember, a smiling face that never seemed to fade, and how had she repaid his loyalty?  By letting his love die.  He was right to be angry at her; she was angry at herself.  Sakura dropped her head into her hands, her whole body leaning against the railing.  The pain in her chest intensified as guilt slowly gave way to fear.  What if Tomoyo or Syaoran were hurt by a card?  What if she couldn't seal Sleep in time?  She had no more tears; she wanted to be strong.  Her face still burned, raw from yesterday's tears.  She had to be strong; she tried to reach deep within her for something, but all she could feel was emptiness.  Her knees gave way under her, her body lying on the concrete ground.  It was cold, biting her flesh; she didn't flinch.  She didn't move, pain was her companion; she let it wash over her without objection.

________________________________

**7:45 AM**

Syaoran surfaced gradually from sleep, a residual warmth across his cheek.  And yet, there was something missing; he tightened his arms expecting to feel a gentle pressure against him; instead he found nothing.  His eyes snapped open, searching.  "Sakura?"  The only answer returned was his own question echoing through the empty rooms.  Steadying himself on sleepy legs, he tried to spot the card mistress.  "Sakura?"  Still no answer.   He focused his eyes, his mind tingling with summoned magic.  He could tell she was near; her faint pink aura flashed to life in his mind's eye.  Again he scanned the room; the faint aura flickered near his balcony.  "Sakura?"  He quietly approached, only to find her lying on the cold cement of the terrace, face turned towards him, green eyes open but not seeing.  He rushed to her figure, kneeling by her face.  "Daijobu?"  She remained silent, her body as unmoving.  Terror gripped him as he pulled her towards him; he mentally sighed in relief as he noted her breath.  "What's wrong Sakura?  Tell me."  

She responded to the warmth of his body by slowly turning her pale face slowly.  "Syaoran?"

"Hai?"  There was something off about her voice; even in her grief she had a glimmer of hope, but there was something about her now, an icy edge like desperation.

"Do something for me?"  Her icy tone held as she looked away from his searching amber eyes.  It would near impossible to do what she had in mind, but she had tried anyway.

"I'll do anything; just tell me what's wrong."  He gently lifted her chin, but she closed her eyes as if she couldn't look at his face.

"Go…home."  She paused listening for his response, but all remained silent.  She forced her eyes to open, only to see the confusion in his eyes.

"Home?"  He was completely puzzled.  He was home; why would she want him to go somewhere he already was?

"Home…to Hong Kong."  She could sense his shock, but she forced herself on, the strength coming from the last reserves she had left in her body.  "There's nothing for you here; I can captured the Clow cards myself and…"  She swallowed the lump in her throat, her voice wavering without control.  "and…I don't love you."  Her heart was squeezed as if in a vice, constricted.  She silently wondered if he felt as destroyed as she was feeling.

Her words caused Syaoran's body to recoil as he had been physically attacked, an ache building in his chest.  'Is it true?'  Something in her voice said she was lying; he pushed farther, his voice barely audible.  "Are…you telling me the truth, Sakura?"

She prepared to answer, the 'hai' already formed in her throat, but at sound of her name in his breath, her last reserve, that last little strength preventing her from falling apart, ran out.  She couldn't lie to him.  Her mind raced with apologies. 'Of course I love you; I need you.'  Her voice, however, remained silent.

He watched her face intently, her silence practically a confession.  He pulled her close to himself like last night, warming her cold body.  He buried his head in her hair, whispering softly.  "Why would you say those things?"  

She melted in his arms; her head laying on his shoulder; it was just too inviting.  As if she drew on his strength, her voice came to life, speaking every thought that came to mind.  "I didn't want to say it; I do need your help.  I _do _love you."  She flinched as she realized her admission.  She had sealed his fate; how she wished she had never said it.  Throwing insults at herself she clutched at his shirt frantically.  "Onegai, Syaoran, forget what I just said.  Just forget it; go…back to your family.  Leave me, leave Japan.  Onegai, Syaoran."

Syaoran was stunned; she loved him?  His heart nearly stopped; he was brought back to attention as he felt Sakura grab his shirt.  She was shaking uncontrollably. 'Onegai, Syaoran, forget what I said.  Just forget it; go…back to your family.  Leave me, leave Japan.  Onegai, Syaoran.'  What was she saying?  How could he leave her?  Especially like this.  "Sakura…"  She barely moved, her eyes still looking downward, her hands with a death grip on his shirt.  He couldn't endure the torture of seeing her in this despair; he brought his hands to her shoulders, gently pushing her away from him.  He looked at her tenderly.  "Sakura…please look at me.  Onegai."  Slowly, Sakura lifted her head to face him, desolate green eyes glassy with unshed tears.  He winced at her pain.  "Sakura…I'm pretty sure you already know, but I…I love you."  He silenced her with a pleading look as she tried to speak.  "I made myself a promise; in fact, I promised someone else too.  I said I would stay by your side _always_.  You know how stubborn I can be, ne?"  She almost laughed a little, her eyes regaining some of their original luster.  "I will never leave you; now I promise _you_ that."

Sakura listened to his words, both loving and heart breaking.  What if he had no choice but to leave her?  "But…"  She caught his eyes, a fierce determination in them; instantly, she knew she wouldn't be able to say anything to convince him.  Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her face in the crook of his neck.  "Can we stay like this for awhile?"

Syaoran responded by lifting her off the floor and carrying her over to the couch.  "We can stay like _this_ for awhile."  He could feel her smile a bit, her soft lips moving ever so slightly against his neck.  It was perfect; so perfect in fact, that both fell back into sleep, a scene almost like that of this morning.

_____________________________

**9:00 AM**

            There was a harsh noise, a persistent buzzing.  Both figures on the couch moved in response; the buzzing continued.  Auburn hair moved slightly,  "Syaoran, what is that noise?"

In response, one amber eye opened.  "I don't know."  A momentary silence settled upon the scene, long enough for both cardcaptors to breathe a sigh.  The buzzing then came back, more insistent, one long noise  "Matte, I know what it is.  It's the doorbell."  He swung his legs from the couch, careful not to disturb a lightly dozing card mistress.  Stumbling down the hall, hair standing out at unnatural angles, legs lead weighted and head still swimming with confusion, he flung open the door.  "Who is it?"  He felt a strong gust of wind as a blur moved quickly by him.

"Sakura?  Sakura?"  Tomoyo proceeded straight for the living room.  When she noticed Sakura's sleeping form, she turned, worriedly, to Syaoran.  "She's still asleep?"

He half grinned as he remembered what transpired that morning.  "Not quite; she woke up for a bit this morning, but fell asleep again."

"Is anything the matter?  How is she?"  Tomoyo couldn't stop her concern; she had gotten little or no sleep the night before, laying on her bed in the dark waiting for it to be an appropriate time to go straight to Li's apartment.

"I assure you, she's as alright as she can be…considering."  Both faces darkened and looked at the card mistress, her hands tucked neatly underneath her head, body rising and falling with shallow breaths.  She looked almost peaceful, seemingly happy, but they knew how devastated she was inside.

Tomoyo blinked back tears, "We have to make her feel better; I know it's selfish, but I can't stand to see her like this."

"I know what you mean; I could barely live with myself when she was crying for hours yesterday.  But I think I found a way to cheer her up a little."

"How?"

"I called Meiling last night; she said she'd meet us at the park this morning.  I thought she'd need everyone she loves around her."

"Good idea.  Meiling will definitely help her feel better; I hope anyway.  It can't get worse than this, right?"  Syaoran merely nodded, hoping that was the case.   A thought struck Tomoyo, "What time did she say we were going to meet her?"

Syaoran looked sheepish, hand moving unconsciously to the back of his head.  "I was too busy with Sakura…I didn't ask."

Tomoyo countered with a small frown an sighed,  "I guess I'll call the airlines and see what flights they have coming this morning."  She took out her cell phone and quickly dialed the operator.  

As Tomoyo talked with the airlines, Syaoran's gaze fixed on the card mistress, her form laying gracefully, bathed in mid-morning sunlight.  He moved deftly to her side, his hands embedding themselves in her silky hair; he stared in wonder at how much strength was in this vulnerable looking creature. 

He jerked involuntarily as Tomoyo suddenly appeared at his side.  "So, you've finally told her, ne?"

He nodded slightly, still entranced by Sakura's presence.  "She told me too; she actually wanted me to go back to Hong Kong."

"Doshite?"  Tomoyo knit her brow, silently questioning why Sakura would ask such a thing; it was obvious she loved him.  There must be a reason.

"Because she was afraid I'd be hurt."  Tomoyo merely nodded, forgetting he couldn't see her as he was still watching the card mistress.  "I told her I'd never leave her.  Demo…I can't help feeling that promise is going to be a hard one to keep, especially if these Clow cards keep getting more and more vicious.  I'll have to leave her if it means her life."

Tomoyo absorbed all this without surprise.  She'd known them both for so long; Sakura was always putting others before herself, even if it caused her pain.  And Li…he was more loyal than anyone she knew, particularly to Sakura.  He'd never let her be hurt willingly, but his words were true as much as she hated to think about it.  If it came down to Sakura's life, he'd willingly die, and if he died, Sakura would never forgive herself.  There just didn't seem like there was a solution; she sighed heavily.  "It's just not right; both of you deserve happiness.  I just wish the cards were never set loose."

Syaoran thought wistfully for a moment before answering.  "But then I'd never have met her.  My life would still be incomplete even if I didn't know it."  He brushed his fingers along Sakura's brow, feeling the softness and pleasant warmth of her skin.

"You should tell her that; that'd probably make her smile a bit.  And…" a calculating look crossed her face.  Syaoran felt the hair on his neck stand straight up; there was something very familiar in her tone.  He turned slowly, unwittingly caught in Tomoyo's trap; to his horror, he faced not a human being but a blinking red light.  "And I'm going to catch it on tape."

He groaned in frustration; this seemed neither the place nor the time.  "By Kami-sama, why did you bring _that_ with you?"

"I came by here last night to see if Sakura was alright, demo she was…well, tied up at the moment," Tomoyo explained, her unblinking camera fastened squarely on the reddening Li.  "So I went home, dusted off my little friend here and thought maybe today might be more like the good old days."

Syaoran shook his head disbelievingly, but if it was for Sakura's sake, he'd put up with Tomoyo's fancy for a while.  If however, that camera made Sakura unhappy in any way, he'd smash it to bits without hesitation.  "So what time is Meiling getting in?"

Tomoyo frowned slightly.  "There's three fights in from Hong Kong this morning; the earliest one gets here at ten.  I'm guessing she'll be on that one.  That leaves us about an hour to get her ready."  Tomoyo leaned closer to the sleeping card mistress, watching her from over Syaoran's back; she smiled genuinely.  "Aren't we the ever faithful dog; always by her side."  He merely gave her a half-glare before turning his attention back to Sakura.  Tomoyo moved closer to wake Sakura up, her hand held inches away from Sakura's shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" growled Syaoran.

"And protective too, ne?  I'm just waking Sakura up; she needs to get ready and I'm going to help her look so kawaii."  Stars encompassed her eyes, as Syaoran moved quickly between the entranced girl and Sakura.

"No.  You're not; she'll wake up when she wants to."  He stood his ground defiantly ignoring the pout Tomoyo threw at him.

"Fine."  She threw up her hands in defeat.  "But, the least you could do is prepare some breakfast.  I'm sure she'll be hungry after such a tiring day."

"Only if you promise to let her be."  Tomoyo nodded emphatically, a gesture he didn't entirely trust.  Making his way over to the kitchen, he cast a wary glance back to an innocent-looking Tomoyo.  "Don't even dare, Daidouji."  

Tomoyo looked genuinely hurt as he disappeared into the kitchen.  She settled herself comfortably on the floor next to Sakura's head.  "At least I'll get some adorable shots of you sleeping."  She sighed dreamily while pointing her video camera straight at the card mistress.

____________________________

**9:30 AM**

Sakura felt sleep leaving her, her mind slowly becoming aware of everything around her.  The faint smell of food was in the air, the sounds of something sizzling and a soft whir, somehow very familiar.  She lifted open her eyes, dark jade clouded over by remnants of sleep; they barely made out the shape of the ceiling and something hazy inches from her face.  The picture began to focus; a round portal of black faced her, a red light blinking ferociously.  "Aaaaaahhhh!"

The sound of utensils clanged on the floor as Syaoran rushed to the couch.  "Sakura?  What is it?  What's wrong?"

Sakura talked through her hands which were firmly placed over her face.  "I-I was just startled by some black thing."  She let her fingers spread apart slowly let her eye underneath see what had frightened her so badly.  "T-Tomoyo?  What are you doing here?  Why do you have the camera?"

Syaoran glared fiercely at the violet-eyed girl.  "Daidouji, I warned you about disturbing her!"

Tomoyo reeled back, slowly processing what had just happened.  "I…I didn't touch her, I swear.  She just woke up.  Gomen nasai, Sakura; I just had to tape you; you were so kawaii."  Sakura stared at her with a confused face.  Tomoyo quickly shut off the camera and returned it to her bag.  "Gomen, Sakura.  How are you this morning; are you okay?  Feeling better?"

Sakura looked blankly at Tomoyo's worried face.  "U-Un."  She was half lying; she wasn't okay, or anywhere near being okay, but she was better than yesterday.  The sharp pain in her heart had dulled down to a muted ache, having finally been tempered with Syaoran's words.  Noticing both pairs of worried eyes, she tried to allay their fears.  "So…what's that wonderful smell?  I'm starved."  She carefully got up, putting her arms out and stretching; plodding over to the dining room, she looked back at her friends.  "Aren't you coming, Tomoyo?  Syaoran?"

Tomoyo smiled thankfully; Sakura seemed much better.  "Right behind you, Sakura."  Turning back to Syaoran, she whispered, "Go on; make her smile.  I won't tape it; I promise."  She winked.

He stared back, a bit red faced, highly doubtful that damned recording device wouldn't be seen at breakfast.  But she was right; he strode quickly to the dining room, seeing how natural it was to have Sakura sitting at his dining table.  He quietly approached as she had half a pancake hanging out of her mouth, and hugged her from behind, his arms sliding around her slender waist.  He heard a muffled protest as she tried to swallow her food.  "Is my cooking that bad?"

______________________________

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as she felt something unknown yet comfortable encircle her body; her gasp nearly choked her, a pancake going down the wrong pipe.  Forcing the food down, and taking four gulps of orange juice, she faced her attacker.  "Mou, Syaoran!  You could have at least warned me!"  Momentarily, the anguish in her chest subsided as she looked into Syaoran's eyes, amused amber that only held love for her.  She smiled sincerely, the shadow of grief pushed out of her consciousness.

Syaoran smiled inwardly, a half grin appearing on his lips on the outside.  Her smile had returned; her face a flashback to that genki girl he loved.  "And where would the fun be if I warned you?"

"Mou!"  She felt something rise in her throat, something half forgotten these months.  It exploded without warning, her whole body settling into the familiar feeling.  She laughed, her giggles coming in loud breaths, body quivering with uncontainable emotion.  

Both Tomoyo and Syaoran stared at the laughing card mistress, her outburst had come so suddenly.  But both soon joined in, affected by the infectious nature of Sakura's laugh, even Syaoran lightly chuckled.  She turned to him, her face bright and loving; he was unable to fight it.  He beamed, feeling his mouth curve irrevocably upward, his chuckle becoming a full a laugh.

________________________________

Sakura was stunned watching him give in to the spontaneous joy of the moment, a wide smile on his face; it was his first real smile, not a half-grin or smirk, but a smile. "Sit down and eat." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a seat right next to her; she leaned on his arm, lost in the throes of happiness that she knew would soon be replaced.  She desperately held on, letting the feeling warm her insides, the image of Syaoran's smile and laughter filling her vision.  Though all of this anguish, he had smiled; she felt the glimmer of hope spark.  She could almost feel her soul mending its scars; she made up her mind to bury the past.  Touya was dead; she would grieve for him and cherish her memories, but she would throw off the guilt as hard as it seemed.  She would find the Sleep, restore her father, and seal the rest of the cards.  Then she could live her life, Syaoran at her side, her loved ones safe from the clutches of magic.  She opened her eyes to find her herself staring a tearful Tomoyo.  "What wrong, Tomoyo?"

Moisture tainted Tomoyo's vision, as she continued to smile.  "I'm just glad that you're okay.  I was so afraid you'd never be better."

Sakura was touched, blessed for the friends she had.  She got up from table, giving Syaoran an apologetic look for leaving his side; he merely nodded.   She made her way to Tomoyo, and enveloped her in a hug.  "Arigatou, for worrying."

Tomoyo let a tear trace its ways down her pale skin.  "Are you really alright?"

Sakura nodded, the darkness that shrouded her, disappearing.  "I will be."  That was a full truth.

___________________________

**10:30 AM**       

Sakura was curious; she walking through the park without a clue.  "What surprise?  What is it?"

Tomoyo gave exchanged a knowing look with Syaoran.  "You mean, _who_ is it?"

"It's a person?"  Who could it be?  Sakura twisted her face up in concentration.   She noticed her hand squeezed tighter and looked towards Syaoran.  She blushed a light pink as he focused his smile at her.  "Nani?"

He pulled her close to him, brushing his lips across her cheek as he murmured into her ear.  "You're feeling better.  Yokata."  He felt her tremble under his touch, her face taking on a crimson hue.  She stopping and draped her arms around his body; jade eyes shining with happiness turned up at him, he nearly choked, breath catching in his throat.  Her eyes had always seemed special, magical; no one else had that color as if that pure green was only reserved for the most innocent of souls.  They certainly found a worthy possessor.  He placed his chin on her head, arms wrapped tightly around her slender form.  He breathed in the scent of flowers, a sweet intoxication.  He felt her suddenly turn rigid, however, a soft whirring sound in the air.  'She wouldn't.'  He released Sakura and turned towards the sound.  'She did.'  He groaned in frustration at Tomoyo taping them, an insanely happy grin plastered on her face.  "Daidouji!  You promised!"

She held up her left index finger.  "I promised for breakfast, and I kept it.  But now…I have free reign, and…it was just too kawaii to pass up."  

Sakura stood with an excruciatingly adorable confused look on her face.  'Promise?  What promise?'  Just then a sound issued from behind her, more like piercing screech.

"Kinomoto!"  The people in the park cringed wondering how someone could be that loud without a megaphone.

To Sakura, however, the voice held a sense of warmth.  She turned around with anticipation.  "Meiling?"  She blinked her eyes in disbelief; there stood a raven-haired girl, a suitcase at her feet.  Sakura was running, unconscious to her actions.  "Meiling!"  She threw herself into a hug with a slightly stunned Chinese girl.  "You're here!"

Meiling smiled, seeing Sakura better off than she thought. "Yup.  Just got in."  He voice lowered somewhat, placing her hands on the card mistress' shoulders.  "How are you?"

Sakura understood, grateful for the love that surrounded her life.  "I'm doing better.  It'll take a while, but I'm sure I will be fine."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from the card mistress."  She pulled out of Sakura's hug and looked at her intently.  "I got up at 4 in the morning today and flew four hours to Japan; all for you.  You _will_ enjoy yourself today."

Sakura merely nodded.  "Arigatou, Meiling."

"It's nothing."  Her eyes were unwavering; she had a goal to accomplish.  She would personally make sure Sakura felt better.  "First, I will drop off my stuff at Syaoran's place.  Then I say we go shopping!  I need a new wardrobe and I intend to return home with a lot of bags.  Third, we will catch up on what's happened since I left, and no getting out of it either, Kinomoto.  You _will_ tell me every little detail."  Meiling quirked her eyebrow slightly at the Sakura who responded with a light blush, knowing exactly what she was referring to.  How she knew escaped the card mistress.  "Okay, let's go!"  Like an army sergeant, Meiling marched the group out of the park and down the street, all the while talking about her life in Hong Kong the past year.

The small smile that adorned Sakura's lips as she listened to Meiling's chatter did not escape her three friends who inwardly knew for certain she would be fine.  The day was turning out to be better than they had hoped for.


	6. Endless Night

Author's Note:  Okay this chapter may seem a little confusing in the middle.  Don't worry; all your reading is not all for naught; read to the end.  I assure you it'll make sense.  Gomen if you do end up confused.  I just couldn't come right out and tell you what happened, then I'd not be a good storyteller, or so I like to think.  =P Oh well, enjoy, all.  If you really get confused, tell me, and I'll try to find some way to revise the chapter.  

So here's my dilemma; I just can't come up with a good summary for this story, so if anyone has any ideas, tell me!!  I could use the help, a lot.  

I love everyone's reviews, they just lifted me right off my chair; I was almost afloat.  Okay enough babbling.  Minna-san, arigatou.  Smabbi-chan, what and honor; if you want to post this, you're welcome to it.    Read and review, onegai. =)

When Everything Else is Gone 

Chapter 6:  Endless Night

**2:00 PM**

"And then there was the one hundred meter; she thought she could actually out run me.  Me!  I showed her though.  She came in fourth.  Fourth!"  Meiling paused long enough to pop another sushi roll into her mouth.  Swallowing quickly, she threw herself back into her narrative.  "I got four medals; she got one, in a relay and even her teammates knew she didn't do much."  Her riotous laughter echoed through the restaurant, garnering a few hostile glances from the owners and odd looks from other patrons who watched the scene with curiosity.  A loud Chinese girl with a screeching laugh, a dark haired girl with a video camera, a Chinese boy holding a laughing green-eyed girl, all amidst a mountain of bags at their feet.

"Sugoi, Meiling!  No one can beat you."  Kinomoto Sakura smiled and leaned deeper against Li sitting at her side.

Meiling gave the card mistress another once over, noting her easy smile and cheerfulness; everything was coming along.  "Mochiron."  She shoved the last sushi roll into her mouth, barely chewing before swallowing.  A small smile touched her lips.  "So tell me, Kinomoto, when did my coward of a cousin finally tell you?"  She ignored her cousin's frown directed at her, and watched the card mistress pick at her food, a pink hue evident in her face.

"_I_ told her this morning; what's it to you?"  Syaoran snapped impatiently at his cousin; silently he questioned if he should have asked her to come.  Looking at the delicate smile on Sakura's lips, however, he was absolutely convinced he did right.  His eyes softened at her sight.  "But you're right Meiling; I should've told her long ago."

"Damn straight.  You two were always too shy for your own good."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.  "But being too aggressive doesn't work that well either, ne Meiling?  Remember the time you yelled at the drama coach because you didn't get the lead and got us all detention?"

Meiling remembered the incident in question with distaste. "Well, he had it coming."  Slapping down her chopsticks, she abruptly stood up.  "Okay, let's pay the bill, and hit the road.  I've got a lot more shopping to do!"  Three groans followed her exclamation; they had been to over twenty stores having more and more bags appear in their hands.  Meiling ignored the complaints, yanking Sakura along.  "We're going, and that's final.  I'm taking Kinomoto here as hostage; you both have no choice but to follow me."  She was right, neither Syaoran nor Tomoyo would leave Sakura, so they sighed and followed a bouncing Meiling out of the restaurant.  

__________________________________

**8:00 PM**

            Four tired teenagers stumbled through the doorway, three bags in their arms, in Syaoran's case: seven boxes piled high up near the ceiling.  Collapsing into the hallway, all four simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief.  "Meiling, how are you even going to get all this back to Hong Kong?"  Syaoran was annoyed; he had carried that heavy load for hours now.

"Come to think of it, I'm not quite sure.  Demo…I'll find a way; I always do!  Come on, let's get all these bags to the living room."

"Un."  Sakura bent down to pick up the bags, ignoring the pain in her back and soreness of her arms.  Today's shopping trip was exhausting to say the least.  A low moan escaped her lips as she tried to lift four bags.  She was ready to try again when she felt a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Leave them there."  She turned to face a concerned Syaoran; he rubbed her shoulders in affirmation.  "Meiling, I think you'd agree we all deserve a rest.  There's no way I'm moving another foot with these bags, much less allow Sakura to try and carry them.  We're all getting some sleep now and that's final."

Sakura felt his hands massaging her shoulders again, a gentle warmth creeping up under her skin.  "But Syaoran, it's only eight and we really should help Meiling with these bags."  She stooped to lift the bags again when she felt her feet swept out from under her, her back pressed against a strong arm.

"No; you are getting some sleep, even if I have to lock you in my room."  Syaoran carried the card mistress in his arms, heading for his bedroom.  She shifted in his arms, resting herself deeper into his body.  Letting her down before the door, he commanded, amber eyes kindly stern, "Go to bed, Sakura.  The bags will still be there in the morning; you need your rest."  She was about to complain when a yawn overtook her.  "See?  Go on."  He gently nudged her into his room, stopping by her side long enough to brush his lips on her cheek.  "Oyasumi, Sakura."  

She turned her flushed face toward him, her features striking in the dim light.  "Good night, my love" she whispered as she slowly plodded to the bed, falling gracefully into the sheets and blankets.  Syaoran's eyes danced with her beautiful image, a warm feeling invading his chest.  For once in his life, he felt completely satisfied, a feeling mirrored by the smile on his face.  He closed the door softly taking one last look at the card mistress already nestled under the covers.   Turning around, he found himself face to face with a smirking Meiling, arms crossed over her chest.

"So it seems, my cousin, the mighty Li Syaoran, has become soft."  She pretended not to see the death glare focused at her.  "I just wonder how the elders would react if they saw this."  She turned to Tomoyo who had her camera rolling, general mischievousness in her eyes.  "In fact, Tomoyo, I think I'll send a copy of that tape to some very interested parties."

Tomoyo was intrigued.  "Oh?  And who would these parties be?"

"Just four, no five, women in Hong Kong, namely Syaoran's sisters and mother.  I bet they'd love to see how well he's doing in Tomoeda, don't you?"

"Hmm?  I think I agree; I might just include some other videos from my collection.  Maybe that one from the Autumn Carnival last year."

Li Syaoran's face contorted as horror passed through his features.  He could almost hear what his family would say if they ever saw those tapes. 'Oh, how kawaii they are!'  'Isn't she just the most adorable little thing?' 'Let's go to Japan right now and surprise them!'  He felt the sweat form on his palms; there was no way he'd endure a visit from them, an even slimmer chance of survival if they decided to reminisce with Sakura about his childhood.  There was only so much humiliation one could take.  "Oh no!  You're _not_ sending them a copy!"  With that he lunged toward an unsuspecting Tomoyo.  "Give me that tape, Daidouji!"  Unfortunately, the violet-eyed teen was nimble in her own respect, dodging out of Syaoran's charge, and moving quickly behind Meiling, who burst into laughter.

"Okay, okay.  I won't send them the tape. Just calm down.  Besides, the elders would probably have fits, though I think that's rather tempting too."

Syaoran placed two fingers to his throbbing temples, sighing in exasperation.  "Meiling.  It's late, Sakura's asleep, let's give her some quiet ne?"  He seriously regretted not weighing out the pros and cons of having Meiling return.  "Daidouji, you're welcome to stay the night if you want; you can share Meiling's bedroom.  I'm taking the couch."

"If that's the case, I'm definitely staying.  I'm sure to get some kawaii shots of Sakura in the morning."  Tomoyo walked calmly down the hall to Meiling's room, her mind filled with poses for Sakura, while her two friends with giant sweatdrops stared at her retreating figure.

Meiling slowly followed Tomoyo until halfway across the living room when she turned abruptly.  "You know, Syaoran, despite all my teasing, I'm very glad you told her.  She'll definitely be fine."

"Arigatou Meiling; good night.  You ought to be exhausted, I know I am."

"Hmm…you really have gotten soft, haven't you?  I'm going to get caught up with Tomoyo for a while, while you get your precious beauty sleep."

"Meiling!"  The vein in his head swelled dangerously again, but thankfully she had just left the room.  He sighed, and looked towards his room, feeling a light aura just beyond the door.  "Sweet dreams, Sakura."  Falling onto the couch, the heaviness of his eyelids overwhelmed his senses.  Sleep quickly overtook him, his breathing becoming even, and the apartment left in silence.

____________________________

**11:30 PM**        

Sakura laid awake on the bed staring out the balcony doors.  It had been hours since she had heard the commotion from the living room.  The quiet chatter from Meiling's room too had disappeared.  They were all so happy to have her feel better, her smile coming back a little more easily.  She didn't want to disappoint them, trying to push the sadness away, but in the dark of night, the blueness of grief seeped slowly back into her heart.  It wasn't as powerful or devastating as before, but it still hurt, and probably always would to some degree.  She tempered her sorrow with thoughts of her friends, laughing and enjoying themselves today, the way that nothing seemed to be wrong, as if all that happened before this day was magically erased.  She felt an iron determination forming within her; she would do anything in her power to keep things like today, starting with sealing Sleep.  

As she tried to devise plans on how to find Sleep, an intense feeling overtook her.  She jerked upward, sitting upright on the bed; the feeling was unmistakable:  Clow card.  Hope flashed through her mind; maybe it was Sleep.  Throwing off the covers, she quietly stood up.  As she quickly dressed, she removed the Clow key from her necklace.  Whispering softly yet firmly,

_Key which hides the power of darkness,_

_Reveal thy true form,_

_I, Sakura, under contract command you,_

_Release!_

Sealing wand in hand, she stole quietly across the floor, opening the balcony doors; the cold air hit her fiercely as it whipped around her.  She closed her eyes willing her magical senses to pinpoint the card; the aura pointed northward.  Stealing a look at the bedroom door, she thought of Syaoran's sleeping figure.  'Gomen, Syaoran, I can't let you get involved this time.'  "Jump!"  Wings appeared on her feet as she leapt off the balcony into the darkness that awaited her.

_________________________________

            Li Syaoran was uneasy, his mind caught half way between light slumber and semi-consciousness.  Something floated on the edge of his mind, wanting to be recognized, but sleep fought it off as blackness tried to once again invade him.  He was about to fall into the throes of rest when he heard a faint yet definite sound.  A sound which snapped his eyes open and threw his insides churning.  'Jump!'  Sakura!  Flinging off the blankets he burst through his bedroom door, hoping to find a sleeping form on the bed.  Instead, he was greeted by icy air blowing violently from open balcony door.  Rushing to the balcony, he strained his eyes to catch sight of her, but found only darkness; his magical senses, however, spotted her somewhere to his right, an aura that was getting farther by the second.  Something else hung in the air too, a threatening force he knew well, a Clow card.  

Sakura had gone alone; panic gripped him.  He grabbed his onyx pendant from his nightstand, jumping blindly from the balcony, calling on his training to land unharmed stories below.  "Dash!"  Striking the card, he felt the wind rush against his face, his feet barely touching the ground, yet he was still behind her.  He silently cursed himself for leaving her alone; he slowed down spotting her ahead of him, her form in the middle of a road.  As he moved forward, he felt a sudden magic flare up around him, restraining his body as he tried to approach Sakura.  It felt like walking through cement, pushing his body to its limits forcing his limbs forward but never getting any closer.  He willed with all his strength, horror wrenching his heart as he watched the scene unfold.  All he could do was shout.  "Sakura!"

_______________________________

            Sakura landed poised at the edge of the park; the magic seemed to emanate from something in the middle of the street.  She looked intently at the object, but could only make out its general outline in the dimness, something rectangular.  The street was eerily silent, the only sounds, leaves scraping across the pavement.   She approached the magic source cautiously watching for something to happen, but nothing did.  She stooped to pick it up staring at it questioningly; straightening she passed it under the glow of a faint streetlight.  It was an hourglass, antique and sending off powerful magic; as she moved to return to the park, the object in her hand began to glow a furious blue, the grains of sand starting to fall upwards.  She tried to drop the object and run, but found her body paralyzed, arms, chest, legs, all seemingly stone and unmoving.

            Something else, however, panicked her more, the heat of danger in the air.  A low rumbling echoed from down the street; out of the corner of her eye, she could make out the dark silhouette of an approaching car, it's headlights glaringly white, blinding her vision as it sped forward.  The screech of brakes assaulted her ears as the car still lunged forward, as if propelled by something other than gas.  'Sakura!' Turning her eyes off of the oncoming car, she found Syaoran at the park entrance, struggling to free himself from an invisible force.  She saw the fear in his eyes and almost laughed darkly at the irony; _she_ would be the one to leave him.  "Gomen, Syaoran!"  The car neared the card mistress coming at an unnatural speed; she closed her eyes and awaited the oblivion she had sought for most of the past year.  Faintly she heard the sound of bells; deep and resonant, twelve tones for midnight.  Her world suddenly fell into chaos, magic surrounding her senses, the feel of everything spinning, everything ceasing when her vision fell finally to black.

_________________________

**7:00 AM**

            A voice screamed within Syaoran; tormented and deafening.  It beat against his consciousness, throwing him out of sleep.  'Sakura!'  His eyes flew open, adjusting to the rays of sunlight.  The voice again bored into his mind, urgent and pained.  'Sakura!'  Terror struck him as his eyes desperately searched for her.  Looking down, he found her peaceful figure entwined in his arms, her body rising and falling with deep breaths.  His body sagged in relief; she was safe.  Was it all a dream?  The car, the aura, her…?  He winced; it had seemed so real.  A pressure at his sides stirred him out of his thoughts; Sakura was visibly struggling with something, her face flushed, body rigid, arms tightening around him.  He gently shook her.  "Sakura, wake up."  Her eyelids moved slightly, her clouded eyes staring unseeingly at Syaoran's face.  "What's wrong?"

            Sakura's mind ran with images, bright lights, an hourglass, Syaoran's face.  She blinked in the morning light, finally finding Syaoran before her, his arms at her shoulders.  Was it all a dream?  "Syaoran?"  She looked around; she was in the same position as she was when she fell asleep after school.  She shook her head, trying to forget the memories that flooded her mind; it had to be a dream.

"You were having a bad dream; daijobu?"  He watcher her closely, fighting against the vision of her paralyzed in the headlights of a car.  She looked confused, but unscathed.  'It wasn't real.'

"U-un.  I'm fine."  'If that was all just a dream…maybe there's still a chance.'  Her body trembled slightly as she prepared herself to say something she never wanted to utter.  A deep sense of déjà vu wrapped its way around her words.  "Syaoran?"

There was something familiar about the gravity of her voice; out of the depths of his mind, he felt as if he knew what she would ask.  His face set in determination, his lips moving without conscious thought.  "I'm not leaving."

His words cut off Sakura's purpose before she could even force out the words.  "H-How did you know what I was going to ask?"  Memories threw themselves at her consciousness, their confessions on the balcony, the coldness of the concrete terrace.  They had felt so real.

"I-I don't know."  He had a vague recollection of a conversation like this, but this was slightly different.

Sakura had tears welled at the corners of her eyes.  "Onegai, Syaoran, if you're hurt, I couldn't live with myself.  It's best if you…"

Syaoran silenced her appeal with a finger to her lips; he looked down tenderly, staring meaningfully into the depths of her green eyes.  Something in the back of his mind propelled him to ask the question. "Do you love me Sakura?" 

Sakura stared stunned, the question which she couldn't answer for his sake, was hanging before her.  Unknown to her mind, her lips had already parted, a "Hai" fused with her exhaled breath.

His surprise wasn't as great as he thought it would be, almost as if he had inexplicably expected it.  "And I you, Sakura.  Then you already know my answer, and I'm not changing my mind."

She found his eyes, set with resolve; she sighed, disappointed yet relieved at the same time.  She laid her hands flat against his chest, her head following suit.  "Can we stay like this for awhile?"

He didn't answer, his arms already snaked around her lithe form, his head on her shoulder, breathing in sweet fragrances of flowers with every breath.  The two cardcaptors fell back into sleep as the sun made its timid crawl into morning.

___________________________

**9:00 AM**

The doorbell buzzed; the two figures on the couch stirred somewhat.  "Syaoran, what is…doorbell?"

"Doorbell?  Matte, it _is_ the doorbell."  Both figures untangled themselves, standing on wobbly legs.  Sakura leaned on Syaoran as they made their winding way to the door; as they opened it, they were flung back, a streak of dark hair blurring past their vision.

"Sakura?  Sakura?"  Tomoyo stood between the hall and living rooms, the card mistress nowhere in sight.  "Sakura?"

"Hai?"  Sakura faced a breathless Tomoyo, only to become breathless too, being smothered in her friend's hug.  "T-Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo faced a flushed card mistress.  "Gomen Sakura, daijobu?"  Lowering her voice, she asked, "_Are_ you alright?"

Sakura understood, "I…I will be.  Arigatou for worrying about me, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo's eyes watered at her friend's words; digging into her bag, stars replaced the tears.  "I'm going to tape your return to genki Sakura that everyone loves."  She was fortunate to press record the moment Sakura sweatdropped with a 'Hoe?'  "Suberashi!  Sakura' first 'hoe' in a while, and I got it on tape. I feel so lucky."

Sakura quickly segued bringing her hands to Tomoyo's wrist and putting the camera down.  "Come on, Tomoyo.  I'm starved; help me make breakfast.  Syaoran, are you coming?"  She smiled lightly as she asked, her eyes practically twinkling.

He stared entranced for a while, a thought popping up in his mind.  He returned the smile, "I'll be right with you; I have a phone call to make."

______________________________

**10:30 AM**

"What are we doing at the park, Syaoran?"  The scene felt familiar, her, Tomoyo and Syaoran waiting for something at the penguin slide.  Faint images of a determined raven-hair girl flashed through her head.

"What _are_ we doing here, Li?"  Tomoyo took her attention away from recording the card mistress long enough to look questioningly at the Chinese boy.

"A surprise."  He watched Sakura's face twist endearingly in thought.  She suddenly brightened as if struck by an idea.

"Is Meiling back?"  Syaoran was stunned; how had she known?  But before he could voice his question, a screech penetrated the morning stillness.

"Kinomoto!"

_____________________________

**2:00 PM**

"And then there was the one hundred meter; she thought she could actually out run me.  Me!  I showed her though.  She came in fourth.  Fourth!"  Sakura looked thoughtfully at Meiling; she felt as if she had heard this once before.  Looking sideways she spotted Syaoran with a similar expression; did this happen before?  Before she could consider any further, Syaoran stood up, with an apology and left the restaurant.  She gave him a questioning glance, but he seemed not to notice; turning around, she threw her attention back to Meiling.  "I got four medals; she got one, in a relay and even her teammates…"  Wasn't this from the dream?

______________________________

Syaoran followed Meiling's conversation with a feeling of déjà vu; things today had been matching up with his dream, and yet he felt like he actually did them before.  But some things were different:  the restaurant they were in, this morning, this…  He left the thought trail as he spotted someone walking by outside the window.  For Sakura, this had to be done.  He sharply inhaled, and stood up, ready to follow the fleeting figure.  "Gomen nasai.  I have to do something."  He didn't see the inquiring look from the three girls as he walked briskly out of the restaurant.

_________________________

Syaoran looked up and down the street, catching sight of his objective.  He ran quickly to him as he was about to turn a corner.  "Tsukishiro, matte."

The gray haired man turned slowly, his worn features facing the running cardcaptor.  He flinched in recognition, his tone glacial. "Hai?"

Syaoran stood uneasily before Yukito, he could feel the anger still inside him.  "I…"  This would not be an easy subject to broach.  "I want to talk to you about…Sakura."  

Yukito turned his head away, pain flitting across his face.  Tears blinked away; his voice remained cold.  "That person is no longer in my life."  He began to walk away when he was restrained by Li's hand.

"Onegai, listen.  I know you're angry; losing someone you love is never easy, but I can't bear to see Sakura like she is now, and deep down, I know you don't want to see her hurting too.  I-I know your forgiveness will take time, but it will help her a lot."

Anger supplanted the grief in Yukito's face momentarily.  "Forgiveness?" he spat.  "I will never forgive her.  You, at least I could be grateful for; you tried to save Touya, but his own sister?  She just stood there watching him die.  If it's forgiveness she needs, then she will have to find a way to live without it."

Syaoran sighed.  "You have always been by her side, supporting her in trying times.  She loves you for that; couldn't you support her through this?"

Overwrought golden eyes blinked back at Syaoran.  "All that is in the past just as my memories with Touya are in the past.  This is the present, a harsh reality.  Do no ask me for what I cannot do."  Emotions played at his face, shifting from pain to anger to sadness.  "You can comfort her; I cannot face her."

Syaoran felt defeated; it was too soon to ask Yukito for something as hard as forgiveness.  "I will try my best.  Onegai, think about what I ask…for Sakura's sake."

Yukito turned to walk away, his shoulders sagging with exhaustion.  "I…I will consider it."  He strode quickly away, turning the bend and disappearing into the crowded street.

________________________________

**11:15 PM**

Sakura lay on the covers of Syaoran's bed; she fought the sense of déjà vu as it invaded her thoughts.  Everything that happened today was so similar to that dream.  Was it prophetic?  The growing sense of dread remained within her; Meiling's arrival, Tomoyo's camera, the Clow…  The Clow card?  Something compelled her to get up; almost knowing that the aura would soon emerge.  She summoned her wand, calling Jump to propel herself into the thick darkness of night.  'Gomen, Syaoran, I can't let you get involved this time.' 

Sakura landed nimbly at the edge of the park, the cold winds scattering the dry leaves, a gently scraping in the unnaturally quiet night.  She watched the middle of the street, her senses reporting a magical signature approached.  Amid a dim glow of blue, a rectangular shape formed from the blackness of night, vaporous streams of magic radiating with masked fierceness.  She knew what would happen next, but the magic screamed for her to approach.  She was resolved to seal this card; there would not be tragedy because her cowardice.  She stepped unwaveringly onto the asphalt, her heel a sharp click in the dead stillness.

__________________________________

**11:30 PM**

Li Syaoran was laying on the couch, disjointed thoughts flowing through his mind.  Why did he feel this day had already been lived?  Things were almost identical to his dream; Meiling's arrival, shopping, the Clow card.  Anxiety welled itself inside his mind, it couldn't be true.  Sakura was on the other side of the door, sleeping peacefully.  He lifted himself from couch, crossing the living room soundlessly; he carefully turned knob, a crack of moonlight falling across his face.  He peered through the darkness at the bed, rumpled sheets, but no card mistress.  "Sakura?"  The dread seemed to explode into terror as a sudden aura awakened his magical senses.  Clow card.  'This _has_ happened before.' He snatched his pendant from the nightstand, and without hesitation hurdled deliberately out of the open balcony window.  He didn't bother to find Sakura's aura; he knew where she was.

His eyes never left the aura of the card mistress as he raced down the park path, her form becoming more definite as he approached.  Suddenly, the Clow magic surged, something fighting Dash's power.  Unwillingly, he felt his feet losing pace, the form of Sakura approaching slower.  "Sakura!"  She turned her head to Syaoran, worried green trying to warn him off.

"Syaoran!  Don't come any closer!"  She ran towards him, the hourglass abruptly glowing, assaulted by magic halfway back to the sidewalk.  She was paralyzed once again, her body stationary in the middle of the road.  The inevitable rumbling sprang from silence, her destiny sealed.  Everything seemed to make sense, the repeated day, the dream only it wasn't a dream.  She had lived this day before; she would complete it now.  White consumed her vision.  "Gomen, Syaoran."

"Sakura!"  Syaoran was losing the battle fighting off the unsealed Clow card's magic.  He had slowed to barely a walk, his sword held in front of him defensively.  He watched the light intensify from behind Sakura, his dream reliving itself; he felt completely powerless.  Her soft voice drifted through the air, 'gomen Syaoran' seconds before the screech of brakes shattered the night.  "Sakura!"  The headlight engulfed her figure; a sickening thud pierced his heart, the car passing quickly down the street into the night.  The faint streetlight shed little light onto the dim street, barely enough to silhouette the motionless card mistress' form.  "Sakura!"  From the darkness materialized the Clow card's spirit, a robed shape; it advanced on the prone card mistress.  "Get away from her!"  The card paid no attention to Syaoran's threat, bending to pick up its hourglass.  Syaoran struggled with himself, trying desperately not to lose himself in his raging emotions.  He resisted against his magical bindings, his left arm jerkily reaching into his robe and extracting an ofuda.  With supreme effort he threw the spell into the air, sword meeting paper.  "Raiden shorai!"  Lighting erupted, racing mercilessly at the card's form; as it struck, the electrical currents wrapped the spirit in a deadly embrace.  The card shook with pain, its form retreating back into back into night.  The chains which had bound Syaoran dissolved, his body falling into a heap onto the pavement.  Panic reigned in his mind, his body already up sword left without a second thought on the ground, his legs taking him closer to the still card mistress.  "Sakura!"  He flung himself down on his knees before her body.

            Sakura's spring eyes opened as she felt her body taken up and warmth wrapping its way around her cooling senses.  Syaoran was cradling her on his lap, his face contorted with unspeakable pain.  Her heart wrenched at seeing his tears that seemed to river down his face.  "S…Syaoran?"  Amber looked down agonizingly at her face, tears diluting blood, a translucent red river flowing from the corner of the card mistress' mouth.  Her crushed body lay uselessly on the ground, her breaths becoming more and more shallow, her skin getting colder and colder; he wept openly, unable to control the anguish that attacked his body.  "Syaoran…catch Sleep."

He looked down at his love, her life slowly slipping away, and all she could think about was her father?  "No, _you_ will catch Sleep, as soon as you get better."  His denial stood weakly in the face of reality; he knew she would not recover.

"Onegai, Syoaran.  Seal it."  Hot tears splashed on her cheek, sobbing wracking Syaoran's body.  Sakura channeled her remaining energy, moving her hand weakly to his cheek.  "It's okay Syaoran; soon I'll be with oni-chan and oka-san.  I…I love you, remember that."

"Don't say it like that Sakura!  You can't leave me; I need you.  You can't!"  His pleadings fell on deaf ears as Sakura's eyes had closed, her body giving in to its injuries.  "Sakura!"  He pulled her close to him, feeling her heart slowing itself.  The tears wouldn't stop, his body convulsed as he whimpered, "Sakura, you can't die.  Sakura!"  He distractedly heard the bells strike midnight, a mournful quality lingering in the night.  His mind clouded over, the form in the arms becoming less and less substantial; all sank into obscurity.

_______________________________

Author's Note:  Don't kill me, please!  I hate cliffhangers too, but I'm just swamped with work and I really, really wanted to post something cause I'm going to be unable to write for a week or so, damn tests!  Gomen nasai.  Don't worry, though, I'm going to make the next chapter extra good.  I promise.  And don't worry, I'm not really into death-reincarnation-afterworld stuff, so you're guaranteed an alive card mistress in the next chapter.  Sorry if I spoiled the surprise, but admit it, you all expected and wanted as much.


	7. Stopping Time

Author's Note:  I'm back; I'm finally able to post this.  Wai!! I just finished it a couple hours ago and I'm checking it over now.  I would've uploaded sooner, but damn tests really threw off my writing schedule, sleeping habits and eating pattern.  I swear, all teachers are sadists.  

Okay, I sort of expanded the power of a Clow card, but I've been doing that before too, so it's not really that drastic.  I just thought I'd add this if anyone found the card a bit too strong or did something weird.  

This chapter has: drama, S+S mush *has Tomoyo star eyes* and action.  I hope this chapter would satisfy **Silex**; who gave a very ahem…impassioned review.  If not, I think I'll look into a restraining order.  *looks around dark dorm room, fear in eyes*    But I love your reviews. =)

To **Floralmoon**, no it's not him in the car.  I actually like him, and I don't really want any of the characters to be evil, in this fanfic anyway.  But thanks for the guess; it made me realize I had to explain the car, so I did.  That part's dedicated to you.

Arigatou for everyone who reviewed my little fanfic.  It means a lot to me.

Disclaimer:  This really makes me unhappy.  I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.  CLAMP does.

            '…….' Thoughts

            "…….." Speaking

New Japanese vocab:  Doshtano? – What's wrong (I think that's how you spell it)

                                    Kami-sama – What Japanese people refer to God or some higher divinity. 

                                    Mou – Jeez 

When Everything Else is Gone 

Chapter 7:  Stopping Time

**7:00 AM**

Riotous disorder.  Bright bursts of light, harsh sounds, squeals of rubber against asphalt, metal clanking against pavement, electric air, death in the pale smoldering light of a streetlamp.  Then oblivion; unfeeling emptiness substituted by unforgiving torment.  Red, deep crimson, in rivulets, in pools, in splatters.  'Sakura!'  

Kinomoto Sakura shook awake, coldness running through her as if her veins held ice, her nerves alarmingly numb.  'Is this death?  The Clow card…'  "Syaoran?" She whispered, her thin voice limply trailing the morning.  She took in her surroundings, clutched tightly in Li Syaoran's arms, the sun streaming distantly.  

"Sakura!"

Her trance broken by a panic-stricken cry, "I-I'm here."  She looked up to Syaoran, his eyes frightened and wide, tears staining his cheeks, body trembling in some unknown affliction.

"Sakura?" Syaoran's eyes focused on the card mistress before him, unsure if she was real or a cruel hallucination.  Hand shaking, he reached out to her, his fingers gingerly feeling her velvet skin yield with the slightest resistance to his touch. 

"Syao…"  Her question muffled as she found herself crushed almost desperately to Syaoran's body.  She breathed his scent as his arms tightened to an impossible strength around her form.  He was quivering, his body heaving up and down, his breaths ragged and strained.  "Syaoran?"  She tried to pull herself away to see his face, but found his grip on her unbreakable.  Tilting her face upwards, she felt hot droplets land on her cheek.  Was he crying?  "Syaoran?  What's wrong?"

His voice came out in relieved sobs.  "Thank Kami-sama…you're alive.  It was…my world ended…I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening.  I wanted to die, the pain was so bad."  He shuddered at the memory, unconsciously touching his lips to the soft skin of her neck.

Sakura shivered pleasantly from his touch.  "I'm right here, Syaoran."  She leaned in tighter to his body in reassurance feeling his quivering subside somewhat.  But countless questions were still unanswered in her mind.  "What happened?  I…remember I was on the ground; I was…"  She felt Syaoran tighten his grasp even more as she hesitated to recall last night.  "And then…the Clow card?"

"The Time" he breathed his trembling breath falling hotly on her skin.  

The Time?  The pieces were spread out before her, but her mind refused to try and assemble them.  "But how…?  How am I…here?"

Syaoran inhaled shakily, trying to calm his breathing, his body quieting as he strove to regain control.  "Clow," he murmured.

"Clow?"  The confusion intensified in her mind.  Wasn't Clow dead?

"Hai.  He bound…some of the cards…before he died…to make them less dangerous.  The Time…has to reverse the day at midnight if it can still feel the card mistress' or master's aura."

"I…see.  Then I owe Clow-sama my life."

"As do I."  He gently pulled away from her, his arms finally unwinding themselves.  He peered deeply into Sakura's jade pools, his face holding undeniable tenderness.  "Because you are my life."

A smile surfaced on the card mistress' face, a warmth spreading from her chest to all her limbs, driving away the senselessness that lingered from her awakening.  "And you are mine."  This, there was no doubt in her mind.  She knew if he died, she would not live to see the next sunrise.  She almost didn't live to see this morning, she stiffened as the thought distracted her, "What do we do about the Time?"

Syaoran's smile disappeared, replaced by thin-lipped stoniness.  "We have to capture it…tonight."  He saw her bow her head in agreement, her expression as grave as his; he was worried, but determined that tonight would not replay like the two nights before.  "We will seal it."  He said it to be reassuring to her, but it came out like a hushed self-affirmation.

Sakura nodded, a slight ironic laugh echoing from her throat.  "Third time's the charm, ne?  Maybe I'll only be knocked unconscious this time."

He grabbed her hands tightly, fire burning in his eyes, a protective fury playing over his features.  "This time we will be prepared.  I swear it on my life; this card is not going to hurt you."  He felt his words strengthen his resolve, but not fully banishing his rational mind, the one hanging in the background telling him that in all likelihood, she'd still be injured.  He evoked her mantra trying to give them both as much hope as he could gather.  "It'll all be alright."

She felt his words bracing her, her body becoming unwavering and empowered.  This was one battle she refused to lose.  "Mochiron.  I have no doubts."  The gravity of the conversation dissipated some, when the solemn silence was interrupted by the growling of the card mistress' stomach.  Blushing, she looked down at her stomach, a sincere grin on her lips, a light bell-like laugh filling the quiet living room.  "I guess I'm hungry.  Let's go make breakfast."  She jumped off the couch, feeling as if a weight had come loose and tumbled off her shoulders.  Pulling Syaoran up, she shoved him toward the kitchen.  She kept her hands on his shoulders as she pushed him lightly across the living room.  "Come on, get the aprons; I'm making pancakes! We'll need butter and flour and milk and eggs and syrup, a lot of syrup and…"  She trailed off, looking through the shelves and muttering to herself.

__________________________________

Li Syaoran couldn't watch his beloved card mistress search playfully and cheerfully among the shelves without chuckling.  He couldn't resist the urge to wrap his arms around her body and lift her up when she stood on tiptoe reaching for something on the top shelf.  She giggled in surprise, scolding him with a light, 'Syaoran!'  He chided her teasingly "You never ask for help when you need it."

"That's because I'm strong.  I don't _need_ help."  Sakura assumed an air of mock arrogance, her actions taking on a proud quality.  "What with my training and my sword, I can do anything."  She flashed Syaoran a knowing smile as she pretended to slash and block with her whisk.  "Remind you of anybody?"

He half-frowned, but found himself succumbing to a small smile as it overtook his face.  "No, but let's see just how strong you really are."  He playfully seized her hand, taking the whisk from it; still restraining her, he wrapped his arms around her body.  She tried to futilely break free from his grasp with her remaining arm, but seeing it as impossible she stopped her resistance.  "Giving up already?  Where's that mighty card mistress?"

"I just don't want to hurt you."  She laughed lightly as she heard him snort in disbelief.  "But I do so enjoy where I am now."  She leaned farther back against him, his arms tightening on their own accord.

"S-Sakura?" Syaoran's voice held a sign of untraceable discomfort; he wriggled behind Sakura's form.

"Hai?"

"Can we move?"  His movements become more insistent.

"Doshite?"  Sakura turned around to face a very red Syaoran.  "Daijobu?"

"U-un."  He strode quickly forward, breathing a sigh of relief.  "It's just that I was backed up against the stove."

"Gomen ne."  Sakura's chuckle wavered are she smelled the faint odor of smoke, noticing that the air in the kitchen had taken an opaque quality.  "Hoe!  My pancakes!"

____________________________

**8:40 AM**

Both cardcaptors sat across from each other at the dining room table, smiling lightheartedly as they silently ate their cereal.  Syaoran looked up from his breakfast, breaking the comfortable silence.  "I was hoping for something hot this morning."

"Don't blame me; you were the one who had me in a bear hug."

"True, but you were the one who mocked me."

"So you admit that _was_ you who I was pretending to be?"  Sakura grinned in a victory.

"Hmmph."  He looked down at his cereal, an idea surfacing in his mind; she was looking down at her bowl too.  The timing was perfect.

"Ah!"  Sakura was startled as she felt something cold and wet adhere itself to her face.  She moved her hand to the spot and pulled off the foreign object.  Cereal?  She looked up puzzled at the smirking Syaoran; the idea hitting her suddenly.  "Mou Syaoran!  I'm going to get you for that."

"Oh no; please don't hurt me."  He cowered jokingly behind his bowl.  He smirked even more, but was snapped rudely out of his victory by a sharp kick to his shin from underneath the table.  "I see you won't admit defeat."  He got up, exaggerating his movement, slowly approaching her like a cat.  

She suppressed a giggled as she fled from his nearing figure quickly down the hall and returning with an umbrella.  Holding it before her like a sword, she defended herself.  "En garde."

Syaoran grinned smugly as he darted to his room, returning with his onyx pendant in hand.  Without word, the blade extended, polished metal glinting.  "Touché." 

Sakura pouted.  "That's not fair; you've got a sword, and all I have is an umbrella."

"I guess you're right; let's just both put our weapons down."  He transformed his sword back into the pendant as Sakura bent down to place the umbrella on the floor.

At the last minute, she thrust the umbrella forward a smirk plastered on her face.  "Never let your guard down."  Unfortunately, she heard the button on the umbrella click, the canopy blowing open in her hands.  With a "Hoe!" she fell backwards onto the floor, sprawled on her back with a fully extended umbrella laying on her stomach.  The laughter inside her flew out like wind as she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.  

Syaoran watched the sight with mounting enjoyment, feeling his own chuckle become uncontrollable.  He let out a full laugh as he joined the card mistress in filling the apartment with laughter.  He approached her fallen form, extending his hand to help her up.  "Daijobu?"

"U-un.  That was so embarrassing."  She took his hand and lifted herself upward, the other hand taking the umbrella with her.

"I bet Daidouji would faint if she heard she missed capturing that precious Sakura moment."

"Don't you dare tell her; I'd never live it down."  She looked at the clock momentarily as a thought dawned on her.  "Tomoyo!"  She ran wildly down the hall, yanking open the front door to see a concerned Tomoyo, finger poised to ring the doorbell.  "Tomoyo!"

"S-Sakura!"  A startled Tomoyo stood haltingly in the doorframe confused at the sight before her:  a glowing, laughing card mistress.  "Daijobu?"

Sakura lowered her voice, a serious tone embedded in her words.  "I will be fine, Tomoyo, don't worry."

Tomoyo's eyes watered as she stepped into the apartment.  "Yokata, Sakura."  She hugged the card mistress with affection, the hug broken when she noticed something off about the scene.  "Ano…why do you have an open umbrella in your hand?"

Sakura blushed fierce red, the words finding themselves caught in her throat.  "N-no reason.  Why don't you have some breakfast; we have cereal."

__________________________

**10:30 AM**

"Are you sure, you're fine, Sakura?  It's only been a day since…"  Tomoyo closed her mouth trying to avoid bringing up Touya's death.

Sakura's eyes darkened slightly, a twinge of pain surfacing deep in her heart.  "Honto, Tomoyo.  I just need some time."  A light smile touched her lips as she recounted.  "In fact, it already feels like that was days ago."  She noted the half smile on Syaoran's face, assured he was thinking of the past few days as she was.  He gave her hand a squeeze in confirmation.  "Now let's go meet Meiling; I'm sure she been waiting for us for a while."

"Well…"  Tomoyo found the record button on her video camera, focusing on the two cardcaptors.  "We would be there already if you two didn't stop every two steps and stare into each others' eyes."  The two subjects blushed simultaneously, quickening their pace at an unnatural rate, eyes averted to straight in front of them.  Tomoyo grinned mentally.  'This is going to be a _good_ day.'

_____________________________

**2:00 PM**

"Sugoi Meiling!"  Sakura was hanging on every word, even though she had heard the story two times before, but Meiling was excited and the last thing Sakura wanted was to dampen her spirits.  She felt a slight movement from next to her, Syaoran getting up from his seat.  Curiosity shone in her eyes as for the second time, he left her to do something unknown.  She placed a restraining hand on his wrist, "Doshtano?"

He looked apologetic; he couldn't let her know.  She'd want to go too, but she'd only end up being hurt.  "Nande monai; it's something personal.  I'll be right back."  He took her hand off his wrist bringing it to his mouth for an instant, brushing his lips against her silk skin while inhaling her sweet floral scent.  For the moment she seemed appeased, her face in a pleasant blush, and turned back to Meiling though not without a concerned glance at his retreating back.

Syaoran stood at the corner waiting for someone he knew would be there soon.  He found his target walking quickly toward him, shoulders hunched.  As he walked past, Syaoran tugged at the edge of the passerby's sleeve.  "Tsukishiro, matte."

"Hai?"  The gray haired man looked up slowly, his dulled citrine eyes facing Syaoran.  He turned his head away abruptly as he recognized who was addressing him.

Syaoran stood apprehensively, Yukito didn't seem any better than last time.  "I…think it's best if we had a talk about Sakura."

Yukito lowered his head, his hands unconsciously clenching into fists at his side, his voice becoming icy.  "That person is no longer in my life.  I have Touya's arrangements to make.  Excuse me."  He tried to walk away but found Li blocking his path.

"I know you're angry; Touya was someone special to you.  I know I would be lost too if something happened to Sakura." Images of last night replayed in his mind; he blinked them away not without feeling just how close he was to losing her.  "But she lost Touya too; she's grieving and you're grieving."  He evaded the word.  "Couldn't you just be there for her?" 

Yukito considered his request for a moment, finally grasping at the hidden motive, his face darkened by a building anger.  "You want me to forgive her, don't you?" he spat.  "I will never forgive her.  She stood there watching Touya die, his own sister.  If it's forgiveness she needs, then she will have to find a way to live without it."

Syaoran sighed; he had expected this much.  "You've always been a brother to her; she still loves you, she always will.  Just think about what I've said, please."

Yukito sighed deeply, emotions fighting with each other his heart and mind at odds.  "I…I will consider it."  Yukito stopped hesitantly mid-stride. "Tell Sakura…tell her I'm sorry for the things I've said."  He strode swiftly away, turning the bend and disappearing into the crowded street leaving a surprised Li Syaoran at the corner.

"Arigatou, Yukito."

________________________________

**10:30 PM**

Soundless feet crept cautiously across the moon streaked floor, a low ruffling of fabric the only indication of movement.  Such movements were matched somewhere else in the darkness, a quiet slipping sound of skin being drawn into cloth.  Li Syaoran stole quietly to his bedroom door, his knock barely perceptible over the thick silence which enveloped the apartment.  In response, the door opened ajar a few inches, green eyes shimmering in the city's low lights.  "Syaoran?"  The whisper barely fell on listening ears, the gentle quality comforting as a thick blanket on a winter's night.

"Hai.  Are you ready?"  The door opened wider, a slim figure slipping through the dimness, her power unmistakable as the aura around her was a solid glow.

"Let's go."  Sakura slid open the balcony door, the wintry air assaulting any exposed flesh.  She shivered slightly as she fought the numbness off from her mind.  

Key which holds the power of darkness 

_Reveal thy true form_

_I, Sakura, under contract command you_

_Release_

Her key extended to full length, as she took hold of it and brought it down on a floating card.  "Fly."  Thick wings sprouted from the head of her staff, itself floating expectantly off the terrace.  "Get on, Syaoran."  He climbed on after her, his arms finding her waist and bringing her close to him warming them both in the winter wind.  With both passengers safely on, the wand rushed off into the darkness, towards the awaiting Clow card.

Li Syaoran mentally prepared himself for the fight before him, every fiber of his being ready to protect Sakura.  The ground flew up to meet them as they skimmed the low branches of the sturdy oaks.  Their speed slowed down to nearly a float as they landed in the center of Penguin park.  Recalling the wand, both cardcaptors jumped skillfully to the ground, landing low in crouched positions.  "Any ideas?"

Sakura's eyes flashed, a plan working itself into her thoughts.  It would be dangerous; she could die again.  There, however, was no choice.  "We must face it directly; I'll use Shield to help us, but it doesn't have the power to sustain us forever.  We will have to seal it fast."

Syaoran nodded in agreement, unconsciously reaching into his robes, feeling the ofudas that he would have to call.  This time, he would change the future; he would not be daunted.  "How do we lure it out?"

Sakura smiled grimly, escaping from his grasp before he could pull her back.  "Easy; I'm the bait."  She ran toward the street, unheeding Syaoran's cry behind her.

"Sakura!"  Syaoran couldn't fathom why she would do something so dangerous; he tried to reach out for her, but she was already by the side of the road.

"Shield!"  Sakura found herself in a transparent sphere, the surrounding magic bouncing harmlessly off its protective surface.  Standing defiantly in the middle of the road, she projected her voice into the intimidating stillness.  "Show yourself Clow card!"  The familiar burst of magic flared at her foot, the same deceptively innocent hourglass appearing on the asphalt.

"Sakura!  Stay away!"  Syaoran saw her bend down to pick up the object; the magic gathering treacherously around it.  The sudden burst of energy nearly blinded his magical senses as it enveloped itself around the card mistress. "Sakura!"

 Sakura dropped the hourglass, as its light flashed belligerently at her.  Its magic tried to wind its way around her body, trying to push into her, crawling across her skin.  She felt Shield weaken greatly, but the barrier held as she willed more of her own strength into sustaining the card.  "You can't stop me like before Clow card.  Show yourself!"  She looked around her, expecting the robed figure to materialize; instead she was affronted by the harsh growl of an approaching car.  The headlights awakened to life behind her as it came steadily onward.  Quickly, she rolled to her side, her back pressed against the curb as the car rushed by her within a hairbreadth of hitting her.  She instinctively looked up into the car, and was stunned by the power of the Clow card.  The driver was immobile, frozen in time, staring ahead of him, hands placed on the equally static steering wheel.  The car, itself, was moving entirely independent of its driver, of its gas, impelled only by Time's magic.  She inwardly groaned; this would not be easy.

Syaoran watched in dread as the car once again hurtled toward the card mistress; he cursed the card's power, binding him once again to motionlessness.  "Sakura!"

Sakura bolted upright as the car disappeared into the night; turning her head back to Syaoran.  She gathered her energy extending Shield's protection to Syaoran's body, her mind and body fighting against the intense magic that bound him.  Finally, however, she felt Shield wrap protectively around him, as he kneeled on the ground recovering his strength.  Sighing in relief she once again commanded into the darkness.  "I demand you show yourself, Clow card!"  Tense moments passed by as the silence drummed itself against her ears.  Finally, however, under the streetlight the robed spirit became visible, hourglass floating intently to its hand.  "I will seal you, Clow card," Sakura promised herself under her breath.   As if it heard her threat, Time waved its hand over the hourglass, intense rays of magic once again overwhelming Sakura's senses, Shield rapidly losing power.  

___________________________________

The world around seemed to be thrown into disarray, time itself ripping apart.  Leaves halted in their dance, suspended impossibly in the air as dust found itself moving faster and faster until it was blowing off the ground and blinding both cardcaptors.   The moon's light faded as the glowing orb was overtaken by swift clouds, the rain coming from them starting at a low drizzle but becoming frighteningly more rapid.  Each drop rained down harshly gaining more and more speed until they felt like shards of glass on Sakura's skin.  She and Syaoran quickly ran for cover underneath the trees, but the daggers of rain merely sliced neatly through the thick foliage finding the ground.  

"Raiden shorai!"  Lighting cackled, directed from Syaoran's ofuda, forking into many limbs approaching the Time.  The card merely strengthened its magic, a green aura growing immensely; the lightning froze in flight, fingers of electricity nothing but strands of light held listlessly in the air.  The rain came down even harder, the bullet drops denting the ground, cracking stone, and beating themselves against cars, shattering glass.

Sakura focused her fading reserves of magic into Shield, feeling each raindrop weakening her will.  Distant cries echoed from around her, cut off every now and then by the severe impacts of rain on the ground.  She had to do something.  She caught Syaoran's eyes for a slight minute as they racked their brain for ideas.  He pulled out an ofuda and looked at her wand; she nodded, a plan was formed.

Syaoran rushed at the card his sword poised to strike.  "Raiden shorai!"  Trails of lighting once again burst forth toward the unsealed spirit.  

Sakura took her position hidden in the shadows watching as Time raised its hands to freeze Syaoran's lightning.  As Time slowed the electric tendrils down, Sakura jumped high into the air tossing a card before her.  "Thunder!"  Clouds opened up as a bright display of lightning crashed down to the ground; Time looked up surprised, its magic already preoccupied, unable to freeze Sakura's attack.  Electricity plunged down on it; the spirit encased in charged fire, its hourglass dropped clanking to the ground as it writhed in agony.  Sakura landed light headed, Shield draining much of her strength.  She staggered toward Syaoran who turned and supported her body with his own.  Breathing in deep, she forced the words out as Syaoran raised her arms and wand to face the weakened card.  "Return to the guise you were meant to be in.  Clow card!"  Binding magic flew from the tip of her wand, wrapping itself tightly around the robed spirit, its own body becoming nothing but vapors as it was confined to card form.  The rain immediately lightened, the pounding drops instantly soft caresses; leaves finding the wind again, falling to the ground and scraping along the pavement.  Sakura's body chose that moment to collapse, her muscles weak and strained, the feel of the ground underneath her, until she was embraced, her face against silk, the smell of leaves about her.  

Syaoran lifted the card mistress into his arms, taking the Time as it flew to him.  He distractedly placed it into his robes as he held Sakura's tired form.  Both cardcaptors breathed heavily under the lamplight, magic levels low, and bodies pushed beyond their limits.  They looked upward to the clock tower, dreading for midnight bells to sound.  They sighed in relief when minute met hour hand.  Night passed into day soundlessly.

__________________________________

Author's Note: Okay that's the end of this chapter.  I'll tell you a little about the next one.  I'm doing a flashback sort of thing to the Sleep when Fujitaka falls asleep.  But I'm not sure if I should make it really intricate and long or a summarized shortened version.  Tell me what you think, please?


	8. Resurfacing

Author's Note:  Thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions.  I made it semi-short.  Not like a 5 page remembrance, but it's a couple of pages long.  I think I got the most important stuff in it.  Some special thanks to **pokey** for reading nearly all of my stories; I am so grateful.  

Also **smabbi-chan** arigatou; you have no idea how happy your reviews make me.  

Especially a great big thanks with a genki smile to **Floralmoon**; I can't believe you consider this the best story you ever read; I'm shocked but so, so honored.  Just because of that review, I have forced myself past that horrible writer's block.  Thank you *bows humbly*.  

To **Eagle_33**:  hmmm…I think I like the nickname 'syrup.'  

And all gratitude to **Nate0130**, **Liz**, **Delita Mukara Bl'Ferno** and **Clow key.**  Your reviews keep me warm and comfortable in this pseudo winter. 

Disclaimer:  I had a wonderful dream I owned CCS, but then I woke up and found I was still a poor college student.  So very sad…

When Everything Else is Gone 

Chapter 8:  Resurfacing

The steady beeping filled the silence between the four teenagers sitting rigidly in the room, an uncomfortable stillness in the room.  Between each high pitched beep, sounded the ticking of the all clock, hour hand past two.  Sakura held her father's hands tightly in her own, trying to push away the deceptive hope that his eyes would suddenly open.  She stared in silence watching her father's fixed face, pale and thin, his chest rising shallowly with each strained breath.  The yellow clear IV fed into his veins a bag of nutrients his only thing keeping him from death.  He couldn't continue this way; everyone knew it.  

Tomoyo had found her usual seat, on Fujitaka's right side, her hands knit together in a nervous knot.  The only father figure she had ever known was before her, trapped in the limbo between life and death, an unwaking dream world.  

Meiling sat uncertainly at the foot of the bed, this man she had never met was so close to losing his life.  Even in his inanimate state, she could tell the kindness this man had in his heart and how cruel destiny was that he should suffer.  Syaoran had written her about his condition, but she couldn't imagine that it was anything like this, the sorrow thick in the room, nearly oppressive.   She silently wondered how this all happened.

For his part, Syaoran was standing behind Sakura, his hands rubbing her shoulders.  Sakura relaxed under his pressure, but remained rigid in her seat.  He looked about the room, flowers freshly brought this morning, curtains drawn and the light sun streaming.  He hadn't visited this room for months, it was too painful to see this once alive man reduced to so little, but Sakura was set on coming.  

She spoke quietly under her breath, her voice sounding intensely loud in the governing silence.  "Gomen Otou-san, it's been too long since I've visited you; over a week.  I was busy with everything including Clow cards.  I promise you, I will seal Sleep, and you'll be fine.  Even if I have to use all of my strength.  I don't want to lose you too."  Sakura entwined her fingers with her father's gratefully feeling the warmth of his hand.

"How…how did this happen Sakura?"  Meiling couldn't hold eye contact ashamed of her curiosity and afraid of Sakura's reaction.

Syaoran felt Sakura tremble slightly; Sakura had never told anyone the story, but he didn't want her to share if she couldn't.  He gave Meiling a pleading look.

Tomoyo seemed to follow the same path of thought.  "Meiling; I think we should leave Sakura alone; if she doesn't want to tell us, let's respect her decision."

"No."   The whisper barely left Sakura's lips as she straightened herself, wiping away some stray tears.  "It's alright, Tomoyo.  I think it's time to tell everyone what happened.  I don't want to keep this inside any longer."  She took a deep steadying breath, placing her hands on her shoulders over Syaoran's.  She talked silently at first watching her father, trembling as if remembering a nightmare, but became calmer and speaking louder as she felt more of her burden dissipate with her words.

__________________________________

It was late January; I remember because of the heavy snows.  Otou-san was working late again preparing to leave on a trip for an excavation site in Central America, the Mayan ruins or something like that.  He was really excited to lead a group of college students on a dig.  As I watched the snow pile up on the sidewalk, I thought it would be fun to surprise him with dinner so he wouldn't have to trudge outdoors for food.  

I remember I had felt uneasy all night like something was going to happen, but I didn't think it would be anything this horrible.  I kept feeling magic near me, but faraway too, like seeing something at the edge of my sight.  I shrugged it off leaving the house with his dinner tucked under my arm, waiting for the bus to come.  Number 12 to Tokyo University, fifth stop, arriving at 8:50.  I still remember it…

Getting off the bus, I found myself a block away from the University; the sun had already set and it was dark.  I crunched happily over the icy snow, a sheen covering the ground as if the ice were a mirror.  I walked on, my hands warmed by the food I had with me.  I was happy then, twirling in the twilight making my way to Otou-san's office.  I was passing by an alley when I noticed a little glow streak by me, but I thought it was just something normal like a firefly or maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me.  What a fool, ne?  

It was after nine by the time I reached the gate; the security guard was asleep, slumped in his chair.  That should have told me something, but I just too stupid to put it all together.  I just smiled and skipped to Otou-san's building, last building on the right, his office last door in the left of the fourth floor.  I ran into his assistant Yuomo at the entrance.  I liked her; she always talked to me when Otou-san was busy with a class or a student.  One time she took me out for ice cream after I failed a math test, double scoop of chocolate with whipped cream and cherry on top.  She was nice.

She looked at the package in my hands.  "What's in there?"  
  


"A surprise for Otou-san:  fried shrimp, some maki sushi and tea."  I smiled proudly knowing I had spent the whole afternoon making it.  I had the burns and cuts to prove it too.

"Sugoi.  Sounds delicious; I'm sure he'll really appreciate it."  I noticed something wrong here; Yuomo was leaning forward, her body becoming a little unsteady.  I rushed to her and let her lean on me; the magic overtook my senses.

"Yuomo!  Daijobu desu ka?" I couldn't understand why she passed out, but I felt my eyelids start to close too.  I barely dragged myself and Yuomo into the building before a streak of blue glimmered past me.  It flew down the hallway, a trail of light glittering dust hanging in the air.  It was definitely a Clow card.  I looked around me; thank Kami-sama there wasn't anyone around.  I left Yuomo sleeping on the ground as I chased the card down the halls, its blue snow blanketing the ground.  

Every now and then I'd pass a college student or professor asleep on the floor, the cerulean powder spread thick on their clothes, in their hair, balanced precariously on eyelashes, in the creases of aged skin.  I ran and kept running, my lungs burning, begging for rest, but I couldn't stop until I sealed the card; Otousan's office was at the end of the hall.  I pressed my legs to go faster, the aura becoming clearer and clearer as I flew through the building.  "Otou-san!"  All I heard was silence, deadly stillness, the shallow breaths of those I passed.  I released my wand as I reached his door; bursting through, I was greeted by the flurry of pages, a blizzard of blue magic, Otou-san hunched over unconscious on his laptop.  "Windy!  Bind this Clow card!"  A ribbon of wind reached out to the firefly card; Sleep easily evaded Windy's grasp.  I focused my magic to stop myself from falling asleep, as the card darted from the office into the hallway.  I don't know how long I was next to Otou-san shaking him, hoping he would wake.  Something in me told me that if I wanted save him, I would have to seal Sleep.  I ran again, chasing the card for so long, down corridors, stumbling over people, forcing myself up and down the stairwells.  I wanted to give up so badly, my body screaming in soreness, but I kept after it until I found myself on the sixth floor.

It was cornered or so I thought, at the corner of a window office on the top floor.  I raised the wand, magic streaming from its tip. "Return to the form you were meant to be in.  Clow card!"  Magical binds tried to catch the card, but it threw itself through the glass, escaping into the darkness of night.  I didn't think, my legs taking me to the window, my arms before me for protection as I followed it into the air.  The sound of shattering glass sounded surrounded me, the smooth, sharp pieces finding a home in my skin.  Sleep circled around me in triumph as I plunged downward; I was barely able to call Float before I crashed to the ground.  I floated down, laying down on the unforgiving cement.  My legs wouldn't listen to me, my body exhausted; Sleep merely flew around me a few times as if it was gloating and darted into the unknown.  All I could do was reach out my hands in its direction pleading helplessly, fingers extending toward the encompassing darkness.  "Onegai, return!"  No answer, hard snow rose up to blind me; I was alone with the desolate wind.  

Everything went so fast after that; I was cold, there were ambulance sirens somewhere near me, then I warm again.  Otou-san was laying in the hospital just like this, the doctors telling me something that I couldn't understand.  I cried for so long afterward, I don't know how long.  It seemed like forever; he would not wake up.  I was even worse every time me or Oni-chan visited; I would see the families of the students and other teachers.  Even Yuomo's parents.  Yuomo…

_________________________________

"Yuomo's parents took her back home to Kyoto; I don't know how she is if she's even alive anymore.  Kami-sama knows how many people died because of me."  Sakura's voice cracked, guilt ridden. 

"It's not your fault Sakura; the Clow card did this."  Syaoran pulled her figure close to him, taking her hands into his.  Tomoyo and Meiling were kneeling beside the card mistress trying to soothe her sobs.  But the room remained in the midst of beeps and stifled sobs.

"But it _was_ me.  I was too slow…too stupid…too weak."  Sakura remained lost in her own pain, enveloped by the resurfacing memories.  She almost missed the quiet, familiar voice from across the room, barely audible.

"It's…not your fault Sakura."  

The card mistress jerked her head up to meet the sorrowful gaze of golden eyes.  "Yukito?"

Yukito turned his gaze to the ground and his body away.  "I was going to visit Fujitaka today, but I think I'll come back later."  He walked out of the doorway, his form already receding into the busy hospital corridors.

"Matte, Yukito!"  Sakura was on her feet already crossing the room.  Halfway out of the door; she looked back into the room a silent 'don't-follow-me-please' in her eyes.

______________________________________

The grey haired man found a hand around his wrist, hearing a quiet sniffling from behind him.  He talked not turning around, staring aimlessly ahead of him.  "What is it, Sakura?"

Sakura stood uncertainly latched to Yukito's arm, tears already tracing their way down her cheek.  "I…I just wanted to say I'm sorry; you were right, Touya would still be here if I had only been braver or stronger or…"

Yukito interrupted quickly, his voice for once without an angry edge.  "It is not your fault Sakura.  What I said was out of pain…I was just…wrapped up in my grief.   I'm…sorry about the things I said.  They were cruel and unfair."

Silence was exchanged between the two, Sakura stunned, trying to understand what had just been said.  "A-Are you forgiving me?"

"Touya chose to run; you couldn't have stopped him or that…thing.  But understand Sakura, it still hurts.  Until I can learn to deal with this pain, I can't forgive you."  He tried to smile lightly warding off Sakura's anguished expression.  "Demo…Li said some things that made me think about how I was treating you.  I don't want to be a person ruled by hate; onegai give me time."  Yukito broke Sakura's grasp and walked through the sliding doors, turning back with a second thought.  "You should be there."

"Doko?"

"Touya's funeral.  I've already handled all the arrangements.  It's next to your oka-san's grave; I know he would have liked that.  It's in two days."

Sakura's tears flowed more freely at the thought of a final farewell.  She forced herself to see the small glimmer of hope of Yukito's forgiveness. "H-Hai.  I'll be there.  Arigatou, Yukito."

"Un."  He made his way into the street disappearing in the crowd, Sakura still standing as if lost at the hospital entrance.

______________________________________________

Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo stood watching Sakura talking to Yukito at the entrance.  "What do you think she's going to say?"

"I really don't know; I hope he doesn't hurt her anymore.  Last time, she came home a wreck; I don't think you'd want to see it Meiling."

"I tried to talk to him calmly, but if he does hurt her, he doesn't deserve her love.  I swear I'll…"  Syaoran trailed off Sakura turned back around, tears staining her cheeks, her legs bringing her closer to the group of friends.  "Sakura." He felt arms encircling his neck; the sweet smell of flowers pressed close to his face.  "Sakura?"

"Arigatou Syaoran."  Her muffled answer sent everyone into confusion.  

Finally registering Sakura's form leaning on him and stabilizing him with his hands to the middle of her back, Syaoran regained his thoughts.  "Why are you thanking me?" 

"For Yukito.  Arigatou."  Tomoyo and Meiling stared puzzled while Syaoran quietly nodded hugging the card mistress.

"What do you mean 'for Yukito'?"  Tomoyo's question hung in the air unanswered as both cardcaptors dropped their arms from around each other, something recognizable as dread in both their eyes.  "Doshtano?"  but she already knew the what it was.

"Clow card."  Both cardcaptors looked around them catching slight glimpses of an aura, dancing around the edges of their minds every now and then, becoming apparent and then fading into nothingness.  Sakura moved first, finding the source in the stairwell; Syaoran ran behind her leaving Meiling and Tomoyo standing rooted in the doorway to Fujitaka's room.

_________________________________________

            Sakura flung open the door, an endless trail of stairs laying above and below her; a maze of folded metal, the air viscous with a dank mold, a flickering light bulb providing sporadic light and dark.  Out of the edge of her view, she caught familiar blue specks floating daintily to the ground.  She knelt down at the stair, gently wiping her finger across the azure film, bringing it close to her face and immediately feeling her eyes struggling to stay awake.  She wiped the dust off her hands, turning to face a concerned Syaoran.  "It's Sleep!"  

Key which hides the power of darkness 

_Reveal thy true form_

_I Sakura, command you under contract_

_Release_

The Clow circle appeared from underneath the card mistress' feet, a wind blowing the dust and a light trace of Sleep's iridescent cobalt powder around her.  "Fly."  Both cardcaptors boarded the winged wand, shooting up the stairwell, veering sharp right turns after every flight, the aura of the Clow card appearing more frequently in their magical senses.  Floors passed quickly, the doors nothing but blurred squares; ninth floor, tenth floor, eleventh floor, twelfth floor…  They alighted at the door to the seventeenth floor, the magic beyond the door.  Bursting through the door, they were met with a deadly silence intermittent with the sounds of machines:  the intensive care unit.

            Sleep hovered uncertainly under a fluorescent light, sapphire magic radiating from its skin, trying to decide which way to go, surrounded by already unconscious people.  It noticed Sakura and Syaoran standing menacingly down the hall staff and sword drawn.  It stared meaningfully at Sakura a bridge of understanding passing between them.

"Stop Clow card!"  Sakura's command was to no avail as Sleep had already passed through an open window into the afternoon bustle of Tomoeda.  "Fly!"  Both cardcaptors hurtled into the open window, the breezy wind strong, darting above the city at a dizzying height, on the tail of the fugitive card.  The ball of light, life giver, the sun, paused ever so slightly on the horizon before its bottom disappeared beneath the trees and cityscape.  Sakura pushed Fly faster, her heart already beating frantically, determination on her face.

Syaoran could feel Sakura's resolve, her body tightening in his grasp; he closed his eyes, picking out the card's aura from the chaos of sensations from the city below.  "Sakura, it's heading to the school."

"Hai."  They blew by the crisp afternoon air, landing quickly on the roof of the school.  The voices of the various sports teams and clubs echoed from the building; somewhere in there was the Clow card.  Panic gripped Sakura again as recognizable voices arose from the multitude of sounds; Chiharu and Yamakazi.  

"Time." Sakura turned around to see Syaoran strike the Time card, the powerful flow of magic spreading through the school, all voices ceasing, shadows stationary, aura's fixed.

"Syaoran?"  

"Seal the card, Sakura."  Syaoran was on one knee, feeling his energy being slowly drained away, struggling to stand, but feeling his legs becoming rubbery.  "I don't think I can keep time stopped much longer."

"Right."  Sakura turned a last look at a straining Syaoran as she ran through the door.  Blackness permeated the hallways, disturbed by the footsteps of the card mistress, deafening till the point where she couldn't stand it anymore.  "Fly!"  Atop the winged staff she plunged after the Clow card somewhere on her right toward the cafeteria.  Lunging through the parted doorway, she hovered amidst a scene of frozen activity; Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamakazi and all those friends long since forsaken chatting merrily, grins touching all their lips.  Time was flickering, the frozen figures moving slightly inch by inch as if just woken from ice.  Sleep paused in its flight, preparing to shed its deadly rain, its small aura becoming all encompassing.  "Jump!"  Sakura leapt up to the Sleep's height bringing up the wand to seal the card, but paused as she noticed Time's fading, the movements of the people around her transitioning from jerky twitches to smooth movements.  Sleep took advantage of her distraction to escape through an open window; Sakura barely had time to recall Jump and change her wand back to key chain before Time's power failed completely.  

"Sakura?  What are you doing here?"  Sakura was kneeling in the middle of a table, ignoring Chiharu's question.

If Time failed, then…  "Syaoran!"  She sprinted out of the cafeteria leaving a group of confused teenagers.  She reached the entrance to the roof, flinging open the door afraid of what lay behind it.  Syaoran was panting hard, no longer on his knees, but sitting back, leaning on the side of a wall, his head hanging low, sword dropped at his side, apparently exhausted.  "Syaoran, how are you?"

He opened one eye, his breath coming in pants trying to put words to his breaths.  "I'll…be…fine; just…need…rest.  Did…you catch…sleep?"

Sakura shook her head, her eyes darting between Syaoran and the park in the distance.  "It got away when Time failed."

"Gomen; I tried….to keep it up…as long as I could."

Sakura laid a gentle hand on his cheek, a smile on her face.  "Never be sorry; you tried your best.  That's why I love you.  Rest now."  Her face lost its tenderness once again overtaken by seriousness.  "I have to find Sleep again."

He barely nodded; she wouldn't stop for her father's sake, and he'd never want her to; that wouldn't be Sakura.  "I…understand.  Onegai, be careful."

"Always."  With that she placed a light kiss on his forehead standing up releasing her wand.  "I'll be right back.  Fly!"

___________________________________

The dark woods radiated with a portentous atmosphere, clawed shadows reaching across the leaf littered ground, the half set sun peeking between thick dead wood branches.  Upturned roots broke the ground, darkness seemed to seep from the ground, the red intensity of sunset changing into a dark purple of twilight.  Sakura was flying between the massive oaks, avoiding branches and vines while scanning the area for Sleep. 

The card mistress stopped in a clearing, enclosed by immovable trees, the sun already dipped below the horizon.  She scrutinized her surroundings for the unsealed card, finally finding it hiding on a thick branch.  Sakura could almost swear the card smirked as it took off deeper into the forest.

"Windy."  The winds struggled to avoid the trees chasing the agile Sleep as it darted from tree to tree. Sakura ran with Windy, desperation setting in as she felt Sleep's aura gradually disappearing from her senses until it disappeared completely, leaving an apologetic Windy hovering near a devastated card mistress.

"No…"  Sakura banged her fist against the ground, tears already stinging her eyes.  A comforting hand touched her shoulder; she instinctually knew who it was.  "Syaoran…I lost it again."

"Don't cry. We'll find it, and seal it."

"When?  When?  I can't keep doing this.  I get so close but it slips through my fingers."

Syaoran didn't like to see Sakura this way, defeated and without hope.  It seemed to be unnatural, something that should not be a part of Sakura's nature.  "Next time, Sakura."

Sakura tears had faded back into her eyes, her voice the only betrayal of her pain.  "You know he can't hold much longer.  The doctors say there's still hope, but I know they think he'll…die soon."

"I…know."  He could only put her arms around her and stand her up.  "But we'll keep trying right?"

Sakura tilted her head onto his shoulder standing side by side staring ahead to the darkening sky.  She focused on a bright star that seemed to be twinkling just for her.  "Hai."

_______________________________________

Author's Notes:  That wasn't too bad was it?  Tell me!  I'm getting behind in my writing schedule, but I'm going to keep typing and hope I can put a chapter out every week or so, but finals are next week, and it's all just hell studying.  Will the torture never end?


	9. Final Farewell

Author's Note:  Gomen nasai for taking so long, nearly two weeks, but finals are done! Yatta!  Okay it's winter vacation time everyone, big collective sigh or relief.  In order to make up for being really late in this chapter, I decided to add a rather nice S+S moment.  It was about time too, Chapter 9?  Way too long.  So I don't know how to spell Syaoran's chants when he summons the elements.  I wrote them out as they sound; maybe someone has a dictionary or knows and can tell me?  Anyway I want to say thanks for the reviews from **Delita Mukara Bl'Ferno**; it means a lot that you've stayed with this fic.  Also to **Red Rose**:  I'm very grateful for all the reviews that you gave me in all my other fics too; it's very wonderful of you to do that.  Also to **Jurei**: please update the next part of 'The Tournament' soon.  To **Silex**: don't apologize; that's the kind of review I love, passionate and funny.  A definite thanks to **Evil Karyta:** that was a really nice review; I love 'The Taste of Your Life,' the bloodiness of the last chapter single handedly got me through finals. It's on my favorite stories list too.  To **Pokey: **you've read most of my other fics too, and I have to say Arigatou for that; I'm glad people like AU.  And last but not least to **FloralMoon**:  thanks for the constant encouragement and have a really Happy Birthday!

Disclaimer:  I had a wonderful dream I owned CCS, but then I woke up and found I was still a poor college student.  So very sad…

When Everything Else is Gone 

Chapter 9:  Final Farewell

            The sun was brilliant, a gleaming ball of light; the sky parted, a clear blue arching across the ceiling of the world, not a cloud in sight.  The brisk cold winter wind blew around like a fresh breath, whipping about, lifting loose clothing into the air, flapping overcoats, dresses, hair.  It seemed the possibilities were endless, the hope tangible in the air, as if the earth could open and sprout a rainbow.

            But to five figures, the wind was nothing less than desolate and biting, the sun unbearably bright, the blue of the sky mocking.  Heads bent, they stared at the mound at their feet, the freshly upturned soil black, the clean chipped headstone placed upright.  Silence hung in the air, the absence of birds, all mourners thin lipped and quiet.  The lugubrious white lilies draped the border of the grave, a curtain of fragrant white immersed in the damn earth.  The other mourners' footprints lost in the sea of snow and exposed brown grass.  The five still remaining stood still as statues, monuments, memorials.  The wind echoed each kind word said, each regretful phrase, every loving memory.

_____________________________________

"He was incredibly kind, perhaps a little overprotective sometimes, but that was because he wanted to keep someone he loved safe. It was almost impossible for me to believe the joy that I've had with him.  And yet…"  Yukito turned teary, baleful golden eyes to look at Sakura.  "Yet…I don't regret my life with him; perhaps it was unnatural for me to have that much happiness."  Bitterness was interlaced with his words, his expression slightly angry, which immediately disappeared into a more or less serene expression.  "But he was happy; he told me once that if were to die, he'd have no regrets.  I believe that; I have to.  In return, I will also promise to have no regrets for my life.  And that includes forgiving others."  He gave a meaningful glance at Sakura, his face twisted in a remorseful look.  She returned his gaze with a small tearful smile; he bowed his head, eyes misted over.  He stood away from the center, bringing a gentle hand to Sakura's arms to pull her.  "I think Sakura would like to say something for Touya's memory."

____________________________________________

Sakura stood before a sea of expectant faces.  What would she say?  What could she say?  How could she get everyone to know how much she loved Touya and how much she hurts when she thinks about him.  "I…"  Her voice faded into the whistling wind as she fought for words, random, meaningless, combinations of letters.  "Oni-chan…"  The word burned her tongue, the pain lancing her heart.  The mourners looked at her with sympathy, their faces distorted and blurry through the tears in Sakura's eyes.  

She found four supportive looks to her right, the trembling in her voice steadying.  "Oni-chan was…he was indescribable; I don't think I can tell you how much he meant to me, all the times he took care of me when I was sick, how he made sure I was safe, how he…I can't explain it.  He didn't deserve to die this young; he was supposed to have a long and wonderful life.  He would have too; he found his love, and they were the most content people I knew.  I know he loved Yukito more than anyone, and the times they had together can never be replaced."  She sniffled when she took at sideways glance at Yukito, tears streaming down his cheeks.  "But he's with Okaa-san and both of them are looking down on us smiling, I know it."  

Sakura hastily rubbed away the moisture from under her eyes, watching the sea of doleful faces.  This should be a time of remembrance not regret.  "But I think the best memory I have of him will always be when he was Cinderella in his school play."  She laughed a little hearing chuckles from the crowd too.  "I think he pulled off that dress very well, even if he wouldn't agree."  She smiled a little, the pleasant memories of Touya flashing through her mind.  "I'm not going to keep talking; I'm sure all of you know that Oni-chan touched your lives as well; I think he'd like us to remember the good times and live our lives to the fullest."  She bit her bottom lip, an 'even if he didn't get to' spilling inaudibly from her mouth.  "So thank you for coming; I really appreciate all the sympathy and love as I'm sure Yukito does as well.  The gray haired man nodded briefly, as the rest of the mourners approached the grave and bid final farewells.

______________________________________________

Sakura kneeled down at the grave, placing a gloved hand on the loose soil, a thin river of tears forming under her face.  She felt Syaoran's aura behind her, a comforting sensation brushing itself against her agitated nerves.  And yet in the midst of his presence, she was uneasy, something gathering itself, poised just beyond her magical reach, as if it was watching her.  Distractedly, she waved the growing anxiety aside, probably nothing.  Instead she rubbed a petal of one of the pure lilies wreathing the grave, her other hand remaining over the loose soil as if she could feel Touya's life below her.  "Oni-chan…"  The wind swept a light dusting of snow over the grave, a somber stillness between the five.

As Sakura kept her hand on the grave, she noticed her hands becoming cold, the wind biting her flesh through her gloves..  Looking down at the thick fabric, there were holes forming, gaining in diameter, widening without reason.  She registered a slight burning sensation in her lungs which she had mistaken for the icy wind.  The faint odor of vinegar was about her, something acidic and sour in her mouth.  There was definitely something wrong, the air around her becoming thicker, the cold sharpness on her skin as the threads of her clothes became thinner and looser.  There was something corrosive in the air, like acid, like…Mist.  A tortured anger flared in her mind; how could this Clow card appear on this day, over Touya's grave?

_____________________________________

Syaoran instinctively reached for his pendant as he heard Sakura command her wand to release.  The presence skirting his senses becoming more and more definite.  He focused his eyes to where Sakura was facing; Touya's grave was emitting something, a vapor rising from the burial ground.  It was impossible, would it really be as cruel that that, to appear on this day?  "Sakura!  It's Mist!"

Sakura merely nodded, Windy already clasped between her fingers.  She was ready this time; as was Syaoran, an ofuda clenched in his hand.  "Windy!"  The spirit erupted from its card confines, arms outstretched to grapple with Mist.  Instead of force meeting force, Windy merely hit nothingness, Mist having dissipated before Windy's every attack, the sealed card futilely trying to grasp something that was not solid.  

"It's changed strategies."  Syaoran swore under his breath as Mist remained elusive.  Instead of being opaque, it was a faint green hue, seemingly dilute and harmless but intensely pungent, it's gaseous fingers concentrated enough to set lungs on fire.  He changed ofudas trying to ignore the pain of breathing.  "Kazi shorai!"  Flames arched from his spell, cutting through Mist easily, a path of clear air that was quickly once again overrun by the toxic fumes.  "Kuzo."  The air crept around him, passively flooding over his body, his eyes stinging, skin itching, insides scalded.  It felt useless to know that you'd eventually have to breathe, and each gulp of air meant your slow death.  As blackness started to creep into his vision, the fiery pain in his lung started to lessen, an intense magical force appearing off to his right.

Sakura breathed hard, willing the extra air into her lungs, using her energy to sustain Shield.  It would be nearly impossible to alone defend against Mist, feeling Shield's magic decrease every breeze bringing Mist against the barrier, but to do this for five people?  Mist would soon overcome this, the vaporous fire once again seeping inside, the pain unbearable.  It would not just be her death but Tomoyo's, Meiling's, Yukito's and Syaoran's.  She couldn't allow this; she learned from her mistakes.  She would have to act quickly and alone.  "Mist!  I challenge you; you and me.  You know I'm the only one that can seal you.  Leave everyone alone and face me!"  Mist seemed to consider the offer, the light green gas backing away slightly from Shield's barrier.  Seemingly decided, it drew a few feet away from all five persons, waiting for Sakura's end of the deal.  

She looked concernedly to Yukito, Meiling and Tomoyo, who all were on their knees panting heavily.  She locked glances with Syaoran, supported weakly on his sword; there would be no turning back.  She raised her wand high, throwing a card into the air; with a last loving look to Syaoran she summoned,  "Fly."  She darted away alighting on a snow covered undisturbed field, a comfortable distance from Syaoran and the rest.  She flung up another card as Syaoran ran towards her, confusion in his eyes.  "Maze."  Solid walls erupted from the ground, rising high into the air, sharp corners, dead ends, paths that lead in circles all appearing in the blink of an eye.  She barely heard Syaoran calling to her before she found herself alone in the center with Mist.  She narrowed her eyes, clutching the sealing wand tightly, her knuckles turning white.  "Now it ends."

__________________________________

Syaoran leaned heavily against his sword, fresh air in his lungs, his insides gulping in the cool, pure winter air.  He was staring intently at Sakura; her mouth moving, issuing a challenge.  Before he could act, Sakura had summoned Fly and was leading Mist farther away.  He forced himself onto his feet, trying to catch up to her. 'What are you doing Sakura?'  As he neared her, he suddenly found himself lost in Maze, the card blocking off his path, surrounded by rigid walls and blind turns.  He caught a last look at Sakura, meeting her determined eyes before a wall formed obstructing his path. "What are you doing Sakura?"  There was no answer.  Every second meant life or death, his footsteps not nearly fast enough, always leading him to a cul-de sac or from where he started.   "Sakura!"

___________________________________

Sakura stood rigidly upright, yells of 'Sakura' echoing from all directions.  She would not allow him to find her; there were no doorways to where she was now trapped with Mist.  The unsealed card made the first move; spreading itself thinner and rising like the tides, at level with her shoulders and still expanding; she felt the familiar stinging in her throat with each breath.  She coughed out, "Shield."  The weakened card formed loyally around its mistress, a flickering magic fading rapidly under Mist's passive attacks.  Despite how hard Sakura tried to force Shield to stay up, Mist's fingers found their way through, the caustic air wafting about her nose, her eyes watering, lips sealed shut.   

With a dramatic flourish, Shield gave a final burst of magic pushing Mist back a few feet before disappearing back into card form.  Sakura collapsed to her knees, talking huge amounts of untainted air, feeling blindly inside her coat randomly pulling out a card.  "Please Kami-sama."  She peered desperately at the extracted card as Mist menacingly inched closer.  "Rain."  Small clouds converged to form a large one above the battleground, drops of water falling steadily and increasing in frequency, soon the air saturated with the downpour.  Sakura stood up quickly as Mist reached to pool around her knees; the rain pounded heavily on her clothes, the cold wind doing nothing to help her numbing senses.  

Mist tried unsuccessfully to rise, the heavy rain preventing its growth.  Sakura sighed in relief to feel her insides relaxing without the tortured pain of every breath.  Unfortunately, Mist was still rampant, the dangerous gas circling her knees, eating away at her clothes, holes forming, exposing her legs to the corrosive environment, an unhealthy heat building along her flesh.  Her mind registered the unnatural quality of her situation, freezing in the torrential rain and smoldering under Mist's touch.  "Jump."  Sakura leapt high into the air, landing on the one of the high walls of Maze, watching Mist swirl beneath her.  Rain kept Mist at bay, but was also flooding the enclosed space, a small lake forming, slush ice floating on the magical sea.  Mist resigned itself to settle, rising with the water level, creeping closer and closer to the card mistress.  At this rate, Mist would climb high enough to escape over Maze's walls and spill into the corridors, to where Syaoran was.  Sakura wracked her brain for something, anything to stop Mist.  Its gaseous state was impossible to handle; how do you attack something that has no solid form?  How do you fight against air?  Mist had risen high enough to occasionally brush her heels.  Sakura flipped through her deck, stopping at a card; it would take a lot of magic to do, but considering the consequences if Mist escaping again…  

She hastily recalled Rain, Mist taking immediate advantage to try and expand.  Quickly, she tossed the found card into the air, "Shadow.  Cover this entire field."  Shadow obeyed, a small black silhouette extending itself vaster and vaster, stretching like an elastic sheet, drawing on Sakura's energy.  Eventually, Shadow enlarged to eclipse the battlefield, a black impenetrable veil descending over the scene, clamping down on each corner of Maze's wall.  Sakura focused more of her power into Shadow, the dark barrier descending, trapping Mist between its murky skin and the small lake's surface.  "Return to the form you were meant to be in, Clow card."  Sakura's upheld wand quivered with her exhaustion, barely able to steady her arms and accept the confined card.  Shadow floated towards its mistress, floating to her grasp just as her body shook from being pushed too far.  Maze's power flickered, the walls crumbling and breaking off in large chunks, disintegrating into oblivion before the pieces reached the ground.  The solid feel of support from underneath Sakura's feet wobbled, and then become nothing, but she couldn't move to save herself.  He eyes closed, the feeling of falling enveloping her senses.

___________________________________

Syaoran was frustrated, wandering around the maze without success of finding Sakura.  Every turn seemed to lead back to where he started.  As he turned a sharp corner, his eyes darted to a figure landing deftly on the Maze's wall.  "Sakura!"  She seemed not to hear as she continued to battle, summoning a card that he was too far away to distinguish.  He raced down the corridor stopping before the entrance to a section of tunnel, pausing before its dark interior.  If he entered, he'd loose sight of Sakura, but if he emerged from the other side, he'd be that much closer to her.  Impulsively, he hurtled into the darkness, his footsteps loud in the tunnel, the light appearing farther and farther, every step taken separating himself from his destination.  "Masaka."  He looked back the entrance, also a far way off; he was trapped.  Sakura had trapped him; why?  "Raiden shorai!"  He knew lightning wouldn't work, he'd tried it already, but he was running out of options.  This time, though, the fingers of electricity burst through the passageway, green debris dissolving to the air.  Looking around, he noted cracks were developing along the length of the tunnel, the arch destabilizing.  He dove through the opening lightning made before the whole structure collapsed upon itself into a heap of magical ruins disintegrating in midair.  Looking up from the ground, he noticed the similar state of the rest of the maze, the walls dangerously close to crumbling.  He ran in the direction of Sakura's aura, one that seemed to be fading.  He stopped to stare through a gap in Maze at the sight; Sakura poised on an unstable wall, a card floating towards her sagging figure.  "Huga shorai!" As soon as the words left his mouth, the support under Sakura gave way, her body plunging to the ground.  The wind cradled her limp form as it brought her to him, the sealing wand landing with a thump on the soft snow.

________________________________________

"And Sakura is the card mistress?"  One couldn't blame Yukito for looking as if the world had suddenly turned upside down.

"Hai, and she and Syaoran are capturing the Clow cards."  Meiling eyed Syaoran who kept pacing back and forth before his bedroom door.  "If you want to see her so badly, you should just go."  He looked at her with a half glare, noticing her smug smile, but sighed and quietly entered his room.  Meiling laughed lightly; how Sakura could tame him escaped her.  Turning back to Yukito, she tried to explain again, the fourth time, going over the facts, from the beginning.

________________________________________

Eyelids twitched as the eyes underneath darted from side to side, something warm and bright invading the realm of dream and unconscious rambling.  The halves parted, exposing the sensitive tissue underneath to a streak of moonlight bending along the concave surface of her eyes.  Sakura shifted, the sensations of soreness and exhaustion flooding over her; she groaned in response.  Almost immediately, a shadow at the corner of her vision shifted, Syaoran's face appearing from the blurred darkness.  "Syaoran?"  Her languid voice trailed feebly as she tried to shake the sleep from her mind.

"Hai?"  He reached over her figure slowly, to feel her forehead, leaving his hand there even after he ruled out fever.

Sakura's eyes wandered around her, the familiarity of the room, the organized desk, the barren walls, the gaping balcony window where the moon shone it.  "What happened?"

"You captured Mist and drained all your energy.  Not to mention you nearly caught pneumonia and fell to your death."  Syaoran's face darkened, something intense under his features.  "Doshite Sakura?"

She understood perfectly, knowing he would not quite understand her reasoning.  "Because I couldn't let it hurt any of you."

"But Sakura, why do you always put yourself in danger like that?  You could've died if I didn't get there in time."

Sakura sat up slowly and slid her body out of bed padding to the balcony, hands pressed flat against the glass as she stared out into Tomoeda; he was right of course, but…  "I know you're right Syaoran; we're partners.  We aren't as strong alone as we are when we help each other."  How would she explain what she felt?  "And I know it's stupid trying to do this alone.  But still…"  She stopped, not finding the words to tell him how painful it was to know that someone you love could suddenly disappear from your life…like Touya did.  Something soft and gentle pressed itself against the back of her neck, arms encircling her, a sturdy support for her back.

Syaoran placed a kiss on the nape of Sakura's neck; somewhere along the way he finally understood her intentions, the same fear he had:  of losing the one you love.  But her fear was different, more intense, for she already lost someone she loved.  He pulled her closer to him, her slender figure leaning on his chest.  Whatever the cards could do, there'd always be moments like this, comfortable silences, pretending that everything was fine.  He whispered into her ear, her reflected gaze meeting his bouncing off the glass. "I understand; you don't have to explain."

Her transparent reflection smiled mildly.  "You always understand."  She pulled his arms tighter around her, eyes averted back to the sight of Tomoeda in the pale moonlight.  "Haven't you ever wished every day could be like now, no cards, no deaths, no destiny?"

"Everyday I wake up; but we know that it can't be helped."  There was a note of sadness in his tone, something Sakura picked up on and made her instantly regret her remark.

She turned around in his grasp, watching his face intently, seriousness in her eyes.  "But it makes each moment we have even more important."  She leaned forward, uncertainty hanging in her actions.  There was something that pushed her to do this; she didn't want to fight it.

Syaoran watched her face looming closer to his, her fragrance intoxicating, the passionate green of her eyes overflowing with love.  He met her halfway, tasting the sweetness of her kiss, pulling her body closer to him, pressing her yielding lips deeper into his embrace, an indescribable warmth that bathed his senses.

Sakura's mind receded, lost in the sea of heightened sensations; the movement of mouths, her breath locking in her chest, the overwhelming sensual rush of visceral hunger, of fear, of desire.  Each movement meant something immensely vital, the potential of this being their last moment together.  She dug her hands deep into his hair, the silky strands bending around her fingers, his body's heat pressed warmly against her.  No regrets, only love.

____________________________________

The door opened silently; Tomoyo smiled back at Meiling and Yukito.  She whispered, joy apparent in her voice.  "They're a little busy."

"Busy? What do you mean busy?"  Meiling peeked into the room, the silhouette of two cardcaptors locked in an embrace as old as time itself.  She smirked, the moonlight dancing mischievously in her eyes.  "Oh."  She closed the door silently.

_____________________________________

Author's Note:  Will not turn into a lemon or even be limey; rating will remain at PG.  So how was the little S+S moment, sappy enough?  Happy holidays everyone! =)


	10. Awakening

Author's Note:  I know…a long wait but shorter than for the last chapter.  Remind me never to do 3 fics at the same time…too draining.  The dénouement is near; I'm planning 12 or 13 chapters so…yeah, it's coming down to the end.  **Caoilfhionn:** working on Slipping Away as I type this; angsty romance? I guess it seems so. Heh heh.  **Evil Karyta**:  the offer still stands, if you need to talk… =)  Big thanks to **Delita Mukara Bl'Ferno,**** Kristen, **bil**, **garmibear, Jurei, Dark Shin, Eagle__33, jess, **and **FloralMoon.**  Without your support, I don't think I'd be impelled to write so much.**

Disclaimer:  *holds up picture of CLAMP* *Holds up picture of myself*  Nope, don't own CCS.

When Everything Else is Gone 

Chapter 10: Awakening

            Sakura was uncomfortable, fidgeting under the sympathetic looks cast directly at her.  She turned her head surveying her surroundings, pairs of eyes resting on her, their unspoken messages painfully clear.  She didn't want this:  to be the one that ruins people's days, to be looked down upon and pitied, even if their intentions are pure.  She hastily picked up a test tube as to look busy when she noticed Chiharu approaching quietly.  'Just breath; you can do this.'  She smiled up brightly at Chiharu, a well-practiced grin pasted onto her face.  "Ohayo Chiharu.  How are you today?"

Chiharu looked uncertain of her words, frowning slightly at Sakura's expression.  It wasn't hard to tell that Sakura was pretending.  "Everyone heard…about Touya."  She somewhat sighed in relief as Sakura's pained expression showed itself momentarily before disappearing into a deceptive grin.  It would be much easier now that her wall had been somewhat broken down.  "We all want to tell you how sorry we are, and if you ever need help or someone to talk to, you can always count on us.  Anytime."  Seeing a small genuine smile on Sakura's face, she motioned for Yamakazi and Rika to approach, who had been waiting apprehensively nearby.

Sakura curved her mouth a little, touched by her friend's words.  "I promise; I'll ask any of you for help if I can't handle things, but I'm doing…fine.  Maybe not fine, but eventually.  Touya's death was very hard for me, but I'm working through my grief."  Her eyes moistened at the thought of how she had pushed these people around her away for so long, to have them think they did something wrong to deserve such treatment.  And yet they remained loyal; they didn't deserve the cold shoulder they received for so long.  "Gomen nasai, minna."  The force of the shame broke Sakura's heart, her tears spilling over her lids.  She was instantly wrapped in the arms of her friends.

Rika looked concerned, Sakura being inconsolable.  "Doshite?  Why are you sorry?"

Sakura replied between choked sobs.  "Because…I was so mean to all of you for so long, and…I didn't even consider your feelings."

Yamakazi patted her reassuringly on the back.  "You could never be mean, Sakura.  We understand; everything was out of control, with your family…"  He caught a warning glare from Chiharu, stopping himself from bringing up Sakura's family tragedies.

"Takashi's right; you have nothing to apologize for.  You never meant to hurt us."  Chiharu gripped Sakura's shoulders lightly, pulling her weeping friend vertical.  "Just remember that you can always talk to us, anytime, anywhere."  The three friends nodded in affirmation.

"Arigatou." Sakura wiped her eyes blessed beyond words at having her friends.  She tried to lose the somber atmosphere, glancing down at her test tube.  "When is sensei getting here?  Hasn't the bell already rung?"

Rika caught Sakura's intention, replying easily.  "That's right; it's late already.  Where could he be?"

Chiharu agreed with a confused expression on her face.  "I'll check; maybe he's in the hall."  She slid open the door, stepping involuntarily back as something like blue snow fell at her feet.  "What's this?  It looks like…"  Before she could finish, her body had already pitched forward, her legs in the classroom and body lying out in the hallway.

"Chiharu!"  Yamakazi made his way quickly to her figure, shaking her gently.  He brushed the cobalt dust from her face.  "Chiharu, wake up."  He turned questioningly at Sakura and Rika.  "She's out cold.  What should I…"  Without warning his head fell forward, body slumping to the floor, Chiharu falling out of his grasp and landing next to him.

"What's going on?"  Rika looked around, the other students moving toward the two students.

Sakura was panic-stricken, her body immobile and paralyzed on the spot.  She started violently as the ability to talk once again resurfaced.  "Chiharu!  Takashi!"  The test tube she was clutching left her hand, spilling into jagged shards upon hitting the unforgiving floor.  The tinkling sound of glass shattering echoed in the room, floating high above the unconscious bodies of the other students into the deadly calm of the halls.

______________________________________

Li Syaoran paid little attention to the sensei as his eyes shifted between the door and the clock.  Sakura was facing everyone alone.  He tried to convince her to take a few days more off, but she had stubbornly insisted on returning to school.  He focused on the second hand of the clock, willing the black ticker to speed up.

Tomoyo watched Syaoran with a small smile; she covered her mouth as if to cough, but whispered to him.  "You'll see her soon enough, a half hour.  Can't you wait?"

Syaoran flushed uncomfortably under Tomoyo's serene gaze.  "I just don't think she's ready to face everyone yet."

Tomoyo nodded appreciatively.  "I understand, but she can fight her own battles.  Have faith in her."

"I do, demo…I can't help be feel nervous."

Meiling's head snapped up.  "A Clow card?"

Syaoran shook his head.  "I don't think so, but…I feel something's not right."

"What's not right?"  Naoko stood puzzled before the three teenagers.

"Noako?"  Tomoyo looked up at her bespectacled friend and then to the teacher.  "What are you doing here?"

"Sensei told us to get into groups for the assignment; didn't you hear?"

The three teenagers grinned sheepishly.  "Not really."

"I was wondering if you'd mind if I joined your group."  Naoko smiled amiably.

"Of course; I haven't talked to you for the longest time."  Tomoyo broke into easy conversation about school and their friends leaving Syaoran and Meiling to watch.

Noako listened and responded easily, taking the first chance to ask a question, taking up most of her thoughts.  "Isn't Sakura back in school?"

Tomoyo became silent, looking toward Syaoran for any indication of what to say.  "She's back."

Noako responded with a 'oh' followed by a length uneasy silence, as she tried to find an easy way to broach the subject.  "Everyone heard…about Touya.  Why didn't she tell us?"

Meiling responded seeing as how her other two friends had decided to remain silent.  "I guess she didn't want to have anyone worry about her."

Naoko shut her book with an air of determination.  "I hope I can see her soon; I'd like to talk to her."  

Syaoran assented automatically, his anxiety intensifying.  There was something identifiable glowing magically beyond the door, feeling the pooling of energy underneath his feet, surrounded him like a cocoon.  As if a flare had been lit, panic rippled through the air, the card mistress' aura throwing its power around without control.  He stood up and ran, ignorant of the sensei's reprimands, unseeing of the stares of the other students, focused intently on the door.  Once flinging open the door, settling shimmering rain drifted past his face around his body, diffusing listlessly through the room.  His eyelids became instantly heavy, body losing its tension, muscles unable to support his weight.  He collapsed to the ground, face embedded in a thick layer of magical dust.  He fought back a yawn, focusing his magic around him, the sensation of control returning to his atrophied limbs.  Pushing himself up, he trudged into the hall, a virtually unrecognizable landscape.  Masses were scattered like mounds under Sleep's thick cover, the barest of movements that signaled life rising and falling with their breaths.  "Sakura!"  He called down into the stairwell, his voice traveling haunted through the barren halls.

_______________________________________

Sakura stepped past the threshold, her footfalls padded by the lethal snow.  She looked about around her, tortured memories flooding back upon her.  This was the same, the thick frosting coating everyone's clothes, laying heavily on rigid features.  She looked apprehensively down at a student, body lying at an unnatural angle, head resting perilously on the floor, blanketed in Sleep.  For a moment, she thought she saw Yuomo; transported back to the yellow walled building, professors prostrate in the hallways.  So very much the same, and yet different.  "Minna."  She didn't want to deal with this, the impossibility of it all, trying to catch something too fast, too clever.  About to collapse onto her knees, her name drifted from overhead, the voice insistent and concerned.  

Key which hides the power of darkness 

_Show thy true form_

_I, Sakura, under contract, command you_

Release 

"Windy!"  The spirit erupted with a fierce wild, circling its mistress awaiting instruction.  "Blow away this dust."  Windy obeyed plowing the cobalt powder out of her path, parting the magic from her, lifting the weight pressing on her eyelids.  She rubbed her eyes hard, eliciting a stinging pain as she ran blindly up the stairwell.

She laid eyes on Syaoran, lying limply on the ground.  "Syaoran!"  This couldn't happen; he couldn't die.  She grabbed his shoulder shaking him, nearly hysterical.  "Get up Syaoran!  Wake up!"  In response he opened an eye halfway, his face straining to maintain his consciousness.  "Yokata."  She propped him up, looking at Windy which immediately started to swirl around the two cardcaptors blowing the dust away.  

Syaoran felt the magical influence lessen, registering Sakura's grip on his shoulders.  He opened his eyes fully, steadying his arms and legs.  "Sleep?"

"Hai."  Sakura helped him stand up, getting him used to the ground.  She surveyed the area around him, much like her floor: students and teachers buried under the thick magic, silence unfathomable.  Struck by the sudden seriousness she questioned, "Where's Tomoyo and Meiling?"

Syaoran jerked from half-consciousness, twisting his body to face an open door.  "They were in class when I felt Sleep."  Both cardcaptors ran toward the doorway, Windy flying before them scattering the azure powder.

"Tomoyo!"  Sakura burst across the doorsill sweeping her eyes back and forth in the room, practically assaulted by the dead stillness.  She stalked cautiously down the aisles stopping abruptly in the middle of the last row.  She was caught from behind, enfolded in strong arms just as her knees gave way.  She turned from the sight and murmured nearly unintelligibly into Syaoran's shirt. "Tomoyo…Meiling…Naoko."

Syaoran nodded gravely as he saw the three girls slumped unmoving on the floor.  He held Sakura tighter, whispering assurances into her ear.  "They'll be fine; right after we seal Sleep."

The tears threatening to develop were denied their formation as Sakura breathed in deeply trying to calm her nerves, only to have them frayed as Sleep's aura flitted past them just outside the door.  She clutched her staff harder looking at Windy in command.  "Let's go."

Flurries of blue blew out of the doorway, two cardcaptors appearing in its wake.  Sleep was waiting, a small smile on its cruel lips.  The sprightly card bobbed up and down expectantly urging the two to follow it.  It darted into a nearby room as they made the first move to chase it.

Syaoran had an uneasy feeling following Sleep; it wasn't safe to run blindly.  "Sakura matte!"  But it was too late, the card mistress disappearing into the black of the auditorium.  He darted in behind her, an eerie chill brushing his skin.  The room was dim, clouded sunlight blocked by the thick curtains, row and rows of empty seats, the stage with a single ghost light on.  A few bodies lay at the base of the light, students practicing for a play no doubt.  "Sakura?" 

"Syaoran?"  The voice came somewhere off to his right, but he couldn't make anything out in the dark.

He focused internally, extracting multiple ofudas and throwing them in all directions.  As each adhered to a wall, the paper sparked and floated a small flame, casting a round circle of light.  The whole effect was something akin to a torch lit cavern, Sakura's slender silhouette a few feet away from him.  "Sakura?"  He ran toward her, suddenly stopped by her warning hand.  He felt it then, a magic descending, falling lightly yet powerfully.

"Windy!"  The wind spirit blew against the falling dust, the heavy sleepiness in the air dissipating.  Each gust blew hard against the walls, the ofudas flickering dangerously close to going out all together, the room fluxing between being lit and momentary darkness.

"We can't use Windy; we'll be left in the dark."

"I know, but what do we do?"  Sakura was running out of idea as another downpour of powder approached her magical senses.  'If only I could…'  "Erase!"  The jester card freed itself and floated in the air patiently.  "Can you erase Sleep's powder?"  Erase nodded, taking its checkered cape and waving it around itself a few times.  As the cape enlarged, the blue snow came closer to the card mistress.  Flicking the sheet a few times, the cape fluttered around the room, capturing most of the dust, some magic still floating down the ground.  Sakura clenched her wand, feeling Sleep's aura passing around her like a blur, being somewhere one second and another the next.  She caught the barest of looks as it zipped past an ofuda, something sparkling in the dark before fading back into the shadows.  "I can't find it.  What if it disappears again?  Everyone…"

Syaoran cut her off, a quick affirmation.  "We'll seal this."  He scoured his mind for something in the temporary silence.  He started with an idea.  "Use Lock; we can trap Sleep in here."

Sakura pulled Lock out, summoning the spirit.  Green ribbons burst from the rectangular card, quickly lining the walls like wallpaper, a green cage surrounding the room before turning clear.  Sleep took advantage of Sakura's summoning time to dart between the two cardcaptors heading straight for the open auditorium door.  "Sleep!"  Sakura called after the rogue card watching in anxiety as it approached freedom.  As it hit the threshold, a green wall appeared, stretching as Sleep plowed into it.  Holding firm, the barrier flung Sleep back into the pits of the Auditorium.  Sakura sighed in relief.  "Windy, tie up Sleep."  The wind spirit chased Sleep blowing as fast as hurricane winds, but not able to catch it.  Sakura was feeling drained again, Erase still filtering out most of Sleep's attacks, Windy drawing too much energy to chase Sleep, Sleep's powder settling over her mind.

Syaoran supported Sakura from behind, as she was drifting nearer and nearer to eternal sleep.  "Sakura, you can't sleep."

She responded languidly, limbs falling limp.  "It's taking…too much energy."

"Then recall Windy…it can't catch Sleep."

"Windy…return."  The spirit broke off pursuit, immediately sealing itself back into card form.  "How…can we catch Sleep…now?  It's too fast."

"We will; you can't give up.  We've caught quick cards before like…Shot."  He extracted Shot from Sakura's deck throwing it in the air.  He gently took her arms in his hands, raising the wand into the air.  "You've got to summon Shot, Sakura."

Her half open eyes seemed to glow with understanding.  "Shot…stop Sleep."  Syaoran brought the wand down onto the card, a small sprightly spirit appearing before them.  In a flash, Shot had fixed upon Sleep, blasts of light illuminating the dim auditorium like lightning.  Tense moments passed before a muffled thud sounded somewhere in the shadows.  Shot returned to reseal itself into card form followed immediately by Lock.  Still to drained, Syaoran carried Sakura into the darkness, the wand dragging on the ground with a rasping sound.  Sakura peered intently into the darkness, feeling the weakened Sleep somewhere in front of them.  Laying her down, Syaoran helped Sakura into a kneeling position, staff pointing into the shadows.  "Return to the form you were meant to be in, Clow card!"  As the glowing circle appeared underneath both cardcaptor's bodies, the unseen Sleep dissolved into the vaprous tendrils of magic converging to a rectangular card.  The ofuda's lights flickered randomly in the generated winds, blowing out one by one, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone in the darkness, looking toward the ghost light, the only source of illumination.  The huddled masses lying underneath the light moaned, bodies slowly moving, eyes snapping open.  The feel of the sealed card in hand, Sakura dragged herself up, looking down at the card for a second before darting out the room.

Sakura ran, blindly, focused, impatiently.  She flew past the waking people in the hallways, pushing herself forward through the double doors of the school, turning recklessly to the road.  She didn't stop until she burst through the hospital door, looking feverishly down the hall.  She threw herself into the room, to be greeted by a sleeping figure, deathly silence except her deep breathing.  Her body flagged, from exhaustion and disappointment; there was no movement, no sign of recovery.  "Otou-san…"  She looked behind her certain of who would be there.

Syaoran looked mournfully at the sleeping figure, shifting his gaze to the distraught green of Sakura's eyes.  "Sakura…"   It wasn't long before she was sobbing loudly against his chest, her hands laying down her sides flaccidly.

"Syaoran…he's not better.  If he dies…"

"He won't."  Even Syaoran didn't fully believe his words; would Fujitaka recover?  "We sealed Sleep; he has to wake up."

"But if he doesn't…I'll have…no family."  It wasn't until then that Sakura appreciated the whole picture before her.  If her father died, her whole family would be gone, leaving her alone.  It was then that her heart broke; truly splintered apart.  There was no sobbing this time, a silent mourning, tears endlessly streaming across her skin, making their way to the ground.  Syaoran held her tighter, knowing what hung in the balance if Fujitaka didn't wake.

_______________________________________

The clock passed another sweep across the numbers; night had come and gone.  Both figures sat motionless watching the sleeping form.  It had been hours, time striking nine a few minutes past.  The silence in the room built like dread, broken by the rhythmic beeps of the machines.  Syaoran held Sakura's hand, both watching for signs of awakening.  The gesture wasn't much, but it was enough, Sakura having stopped crying hours before, now sitting silently hoping, her heart sinking with each lazy beep, each drip of the IV.

________________________________________

Eyelids lost their load, snapping open to face the grating fluorescent lights above.  The body stirs, jerked to reanimation, testing out sore muscles and nearly forgotten senses.  A parting reveals light brown, once more watching the world, in having been denied its sights for so long.  A low groan issued from his throat as his vision swam from the sensory onslaught.  Through his haze he felt a gentle pressure on his hands, some jumbled sound floating around him, a mix of something melodic and erratic.

"Otou-san!"  Sakura was clasped around his hand in a grip that wouldn't be broken.  She had lifted her eyes when the monitor jumped, the low spaced out beeps turning into rapid shrill calls.

His weary eyes turned to her, the dark pupils contracting to focus on her face, his voice coming out uncertain, recalling a skill not used for a long time.  "Sakura?  Where am I?"

"The hospital."  She hushed his next question with a soft 'shh' keeping her gaze directed to his face.

Fujitaka shakily raised his hand to his head, rubbing his temples.  "I see."  He looked beyond Sakura's face, a boy standing watching apprehensively by the door.  "Touya?"

Sakura snapped her head back, finding not her brother but Syaoran.  "Touya?"

Fujitaka blinked a few times, the image clearing in his head.  He chuckled a little, his laughs interspersed with a few coughs.  "Gomen nasai; I thought you were Touya."

Sakura smiled tearfully with him, a mixture of grief and joy.  She took Syaoran's arm leading him to the lying man.  "Otou-san, this is Syaoran."

Fujitaka smiled kindly; the way she looked at Syaoran said it all.  "Oh, nice to meet you Syaoran."  He extended his arm, weakly shaking hands with Syaoran.  "By the way, how is Touya?"

Sakura stiffened at the mention, the thought of having to tell her father about Touya never being a possibility in her mind.  Both cardcaptor's unconsciously sought out each other's hands, steadying themselves by the contact.  "He's…"

A knock interrupted the tense moment, a doctor appearing in the doorway, somewhat breathless.  He looked at Fujitaka sighing in relief at the signs of alertness; he whispered, almost to himself.  "A miracle."  He shook his head when three pairs of eyes were watching him in confusion.  "Sorry about that; it's just that this all seems so…impossible.  Many of the coma patients from the university have been waking today."  He strode quickly to Fujitaka's side checking the machines, turning the heart monitor silent, reading the chart.  "It's incredible; how do you feel?"

Fujitaka was confused.  The University?  "I'm doing fine; just a little tired."

The doctor smiled reassuringly.  "That's normal.  In fact…"  His pager went off; looking down, his expression turned serious.  "I have to go now; get some rest."  Before Fujitaka could thank the man, he was already a blur of white disappearing through the door.

___________________________________

Sakura was frightened; how would her father take her being the card mistress, and about Touya?  She watched the doctor examine the machines and question her father.  She turned to Syaoran searching for the answers of the questions that would not stay quite in her mind.  "What do I do?"

Syaoran's face contorted, uneasiness and inevitability in his eyes.  "He has to know."  He brought their hands up to his chest.  "You don't want him to be like…Touya."

Panic swept across Sakura's face, recalling how close she was to losing her father this time.  "I know, but he just woke up…doesn't he deserve some time to get used to everything?"  Syaoran looked sympathetically at the man, nodding in acceptance.  "Tomorrow."  She looked eagerly to the doctor just as the pager went off.

"You look tired Sakura."  Fujitaka looked concernedly at his daughter, her face less vibrant than he remembered, her eyes lacking that spark of life he had adored in her mother.

Sakura fought back a yawn without success, rubbing her eyes.  "A little."

"Then go home and get some sleep."

"But…"

Fujitaka interrupted with a fatherly tone.  "You need rest.  I may be in a hospital but I'm still your father.  Sleep; I'll be here in the morning.  I promise."  Finding Sakura still stubbornly standing before him, her eyes struggling to stay open, he turned to Syaoran, face spread with humor.  "As you can see, she's as stubborn as her mother was.  Please make sure she gets some sleep."

Syaoran smiled in return to Fujitaka's remark, some of the uncertainty between the two dissipating.  He bowed formally before pulling Sakura toward the door, giving her a pleading look.  "Hai, sir."

"Mou, Syaoran.  Don't give me that look."  Sakura's laugh drifted over the doorway as they passed through.

"I'll stop if you listen to your father."  

Both teenagers disappeared down the corridor leaving Fujitaka chuckling to himself.

_________________________________

Sakura was nervous, walking down the corridor, every step feeling one bit closer to having to tell her father.  

Syaoran walked next to her, a supportive arm around her shoulder.  "Nervous?"

Sakura stared ahead of her, the familiar wing looming closer.  "Afraid."

Syaoran stopped, turning Sakura towards him, looking into her eyes. "Of what?"

"Otou-san's reaction."  Sakura walked again, taking the door knob in her hand and twisting, the spring giving off a sound, something somber and final like the tolling of a bell.  She paused before someone facing her ready to leave.  "Yukito; you heard?"

His solemn citrine eyes seemed to flicker, an emotion unwillingly forced back into his mind.  "Actually I was visiting this morning."

Another regret presented itself to Sakura.  "Gomen Yukito; I should have called you, but with everything, I guess I forgot."

He shook his head in dismissal, casting an apprehensive look back into the room, before taking his leave.  "I'm late for work; get well soon Fujitaka."

The mentioned man was seated in a wheelchair, watching the world through his window.  He nodded his head in acknowledgment of Yukito's goodbye, his mind distractedly somewhere else.  Sakura was quick to notice his change, the mouth that was always curved into a smile now emotionlessly sealed.  His eyes were saddened, something about the play between his darkened hues and eyebrows that signaled deep sorrow.  He didn't acknowledge Sakura's presence, nor did he stir for Syaoran's entrance, deciding to remain steadfast staring out into the sky between the slats of the hospital blinds.

It wasn't hard to guess; Sakura's nightmare unleashing itself into reality.  She questioned, the softness of her voice barely disturbing the stillness of the room.  "So you know?  About oni-chan?  About the…cards?"  Fujitaka didn't stir, still glass eyed watching life through the window.

His reply was quiet, of someone recovering from something too harsh for words.  "Hai.  Yukito told me."

Sakura's heart wrenched, watching her father reel from the pain.  She hugged him tight.  "Everything?"  Her fear intensified; what if her father had Yukito's reaction?

He hesitated, unsure of his answer, testing the word on his mouth.  "Everything."  His eyes remained aimed forward.

Sakura let her arms drop away from her father, her heart sinking with each word.  "Do you hate me?"

He turned his head slightly, eyes glazed over with tears.  "Of course not."  He reached out to grasp her hand, tightening his grip with the new wave of emotion flooding his senses.  "It's too cruel of fate; first your Okaa-san and now Touya."  He blinked back the grief forming in his eyes.  "I promised her that I wouldn't cry at her death, to be strong for you and Touya, to carry on and make sure you two live your lives happy.  I'm not…."  He breathed in sharply, his hands wrapping around Sakura's.  "I'm not that strong.  I can't be strong this time."

Sakura had fallen to her knees, kneeling beside her father, the tears dripping from her chin.  The scene was powerful; the man who had stood up through so much adversity was broken before her, and no words would fully take away the feeling that was eating its way through his heart.  "You don't have to be; you have me."  She pulled him into a hug, the two remnants of the Kinomoto family clinging onto each other as if they would cease to be if separated.

___________________________________________

The sun looked woeful, its brightness muted behind the branching cloud cover, thin ribbons of light making their way to the frozen ground below.  Sakura bent down low, close enough to brush the ground with her face, Fujitaka next to her kneeling reverently.  She laid the flower down to retake her place standing at Syaoran's side.

Fujitaka remained in his position, head bent, hands resting one on each grave.  He was silent, as was Sakura, as was Syaoran, as was nature surrounding them.  Mourning impregnated the air, the overtones of grief pooling at their feet.  It was a loaded sight; perhaps overwrought with tragedy, and yet they were before the graves, the formation of a new family.

_________________________________________

Author's Note:  Made it!  Before New Years, barely. December 31 if this displays tomorrow.  Yatta!  Not much else here; review for me, please?


	11. Thawing

Author's Note:  Sorry for the late update…I do my fics in a pattern and well I was stuck on 'Slipping…' so I couldn't start this until a few days ago; hope it turns out okay…  This definitely isn't the end… I think I'll add a couple of chapters, retrofitting my whole plot line (not really, but I like using the word 'retrofitting' *sweatdrop*)  This chapter wasn't originally in my mind, but I thought that people should have a little light humour for a change…a little tiny bit anyway, some sappiness too.  I promise…no big bawling ahead, maybe a little sniffling…=)

A big thank you to **Light Blossom** (I really write depressing fics don't I?), **Ami*Thest** (I think I put around 10 hours on each long chapter…is that a lot?), **WaterSunFire**, **Ccslilazngirly** (there's still a few chapters left…), **Li Sakura/Helen** (thanks a lot, but I'm sure there's better fics…), **Eagle_33** (arigato), **Caoilfhionn**, **Rhea-chan** (where's 'skittles'?), **ardicana** (I don't think I'm doing a sequel…), **garmibear** (I randomly think of cards for each chapter, so there's no list…I'm too indecisive), **Final Fantasy Princess/Brenda **(obsession is sometimes good…maybe not if you're a psychopath, no offense, I didn't mean you, just in general…*face fault*), **Misty Showron**, **FloralMoon** (enjoy the vacation?), **Crystal Delphina** (very touching review), **Delita Mukara Bl'Ferno** (thanks, Fujitaka's reaction took me a while to do), **Jurei** (how's 'tournament' coming?), **Sakura Blossomz** (sorry about the tears…I tend to write sadder things…), **Nate0130** (you're welcome, thanks for all your reviews)

To a special person, **Evil Karyta**:  arigato for all your reviews…they're so long and wonderful.  I can't help but be smiling when I read them.  I definitely have to say that your story is just as good or better than mine.  There's a touch of dramatic undercurrent there that makes it very complex and entertaining.  I hope you're working on it right now…and definitely a happy new year to you.  And if anyone hasn't read 'Taste of Your Life' please do!

And now this chapter is dedicated to **Urania*Niecy**.  Thanks for reviewing every chapter…I thought my eyes were playing tricks when the counter went up 10 in a few hours…  I also appreciate all your input in my other fics too.  It means a whole lot to me.  *bowing in gratitude*  Arigato for the shovels…they really seem to brighten my dorm room…happy new year!

Disclaimer:  I had a wonderful dream I owned CCS, but then I woke up and found I was still a poor college student.  So very sad…

**When Everything Else is Gone**

Chapter 11:  Thawing 

Syaoran landed with a thud, the ice hard against his back.  He groaned in frustration, never being able to keep a solid foothold on the ground for long.  "Tell me why I'm here again?"

Tomoyo had a glint in her eye, a glint frighteningly similar to her camera lens.  "Because Sakura is here."  She smiled slyly following his gaze across the expanse of ice to the card mistress gripped against an instructor's arm.

Meiling skated by, smiling triumphantly at being the fastest skater around.  "Syaoran, what are you doing sitting on the ice?"

"Enjoying the scenery I think."  Tomoyo shifted her eyes to Meiling and follow her gaze to the faltering Sakura. 

"Oh.  Yes that scenery must be quite interesting."  Meiling bent down to Syaoran's eye level blocking his view of Sakura.  "Why don't you go and give her a big kiss?"  Syaoran flushed a deep scarlet trying to find some kind of reply.  "Don't think we didn't see you all those weeks ago."  If possible, he reddened even more, blood staining his face nearly purple.

"I-I…wait a minute.  How did you find out about that?"  He hoped Meiling would falter under his glare and stop pestering him for a second so he could regain his composure.  No such luck.

Meiling looked to Tomoyo with a conspiratorial grin.  "Let's just say, you should keep your bedroom door locked."

Tomoyo laughed in amusement, something inexplicably bothering her.  "I should have had my camera…"

Syaoran's frustrated groan was interrupted with a 'Hoe' from somewhere across the frozen pond.  Sakura was splayed out on the ice, rubbing her ankle as the skating instructor looked embarrassed and scornful at the same time.  Syaoran made his way to her fallen figure, not without a few wobbles and slips of his own.  "Daijoubu desu ka?"

Sakura's answer was muffled by her coat, as she tried to get up.  The instructor found himself by her side.  "Are you okay?"

This time, Sakura had managed to straighten herself to a standing position leaning half on a low tree branch and half on Syoaran's unsteady form.  "Hai.  I'm fine; just a little dizzy.  I guess falling a lot could do that."

The instructor remained by her side, frowning.  "I guess you're improving a little.  It may be sometime until you're able to fully control all your movements, but anything's possible."  The sneer in his voice didn't seem to improve Sakura's disposition, her face falling in discouragement.

Syaoran had had enough of this man, seeing Sakura's shoulder slump ever lower under the man's patronizing words.  "Of course she'll be able to skate.  I'll teach her myself."  He knew it was a unreasonable thing to say; he couldn't even manage to stand properly yet.  But he was determined, seeing the disbelief in the trainer's face.  He gripped Sakura's hand tight, tentatively making his way towards the rest area with her in tow.  "First lesson is how to warm up."

____________________________________

The aroma of cocoa rose with the steam, the warm cup inviting in the wintry openness.  Sakura laid her head against a solid shoulder, taking a cautious sip of the scalding liquid.  "And you're going to help me skate?"  She laughed, the memories of Syaoran's less shining moments this morning replaying themselves through her mind.

"What so funny about that?"

"Nothing."  She leaned a bit father against him, into his chest, the hot chocolate burning its warmth somewhere deep inside.  

He let his hands fall from her shoulders to nestle securely around her waist.  "Do you still want to learn?"  For the sake of his back, he hoped not.

Sakura's eyes seemed to twinkle in her decision whether to torture him or not.  In the end, she shook her head, noting his obvious relief.  "I think I should like to rest."

"My thoughts exactly."  Syaoran's mouth approached hers, oblivious to all others around them.  She leaned forward in anticipation.  The kiss was chocolate, a sweet bitterness flitting across the tongue, skimming the taste buds.  The moment, if not ruined, dimmed greatly as a loud shout broke their kiss, startling their concentration.

________________________________________

"Woohoo!"  The yell grated harshly in the simple quietness, all eyes turned toward the young Chinese girl who was cheering.  They followed her gaze to a struck couple snuggled together on a park bench, heads still bent in a compromising position.

Whether by instinct for self-preservation or a conscious effort, both cardcaptors turned their heads away to hide behind scarves or gloved hands before the crimson admission of their guilt appeared for all to see.  Various people passed with a chuckle, some children snickered, elderly strollers looked on with indulgent smiles.  Syaoran cursed in his head, dropping his voice so that only Sakura could hear him.  "Remind me why Meiling's still here?"

"Because I asked her to stay an extra week."  She lost herself in thought for a while amending her last statement.  "I'm rethinking if that was the right move now."

Meiling's face appeared before the couple with an obvious smile of self-satisfaction.  "And I thought you wanted to learn how to skate."  She yanked Sakura to her feet, nearly dragging the card mistress to the center of the pond where Tomoyo stood waiting, camcorder in hand.  Meiling called back to Syaoran with a teasing wink.  "I'll be Sakura's teacher since you can't step on the ice without ending up on your back."  Syaoran floundered toward them indignantly as Sakura giggled in response.

"Oh; I'm so glad I charged my batteries this morning.  Ohohoho."  The other three sweatdropped, watching Tomoyo fiddle with her camera.

All four glided across the ice, two pairs of arms flailing to keep balance, a light voice demanding poses, and a raucous laugh jarring everyone's senses.  Unbeknownst to all four was a contemplative eye cast upon them.

______________________________________

Fujitaka stirred from his thoughts registering a mass taking a seat next to him on the bench.  The man addressed himself politely, hesitantly.  "Konnichiwa."

The older man smiled taking his eyes from the four teenage children to the gray haired youth sitting to his right.  "Yukito.  I see you've decided to join us today."

Yukito stirred uneasily, not knowing where he stood with Fujitaka anymore, now that their only bond had been severed.  "I was worried; you didn't seem too well last week."

Fujitaka nodded in understanding.  "Yes, I was very upset.  I'm getting along though.  Who wouldn't feel happier if you watch Sakura enjoying her life?"

Yukito assented with slightly inclined head, picking up on another subject that wasn't still as raw as Sakura.  "How have you been adjusting?"

The response was a light laugh, a disbelieving chuckle.  "I feel asleep in winter and I woke up in winter.  Some days like today, it feels like nothing's happened at all.  And other days…I can't believe that I missed so much time, Touya's last year…so much."  He resorted back to his defense mechanism, plastering a smile on his lips, hiding the swirling emotions deep inside.

Yukito noted all this in silence, the strain in Fujitaka's face well masked but still exposed.  It was only a matter of time before he a breakdown if he kept repressing his anguish.  "And work?"  The question hung droopily in the air, abrupt and aloof, Yukito trying to keep from probing too deeply.

Fujitaka's plastic smile remained arched, replying in his quiet, reserved tone.  "Since the whole department was struck down last year, they shut down the archaeology program."  He lowered his voice in solemn respect, not able to conceal a slight cracking in his speech.  "We've…lost quite a few professors…I start work on Monday, but I don't know if they're going to continue with the archaeology program now, if they can't find…replacements."  In his mind's eye flashed so many faces, jumbled and blurred, but still distinguishable:  men he's been on digs with, women he's researched with, students he's tutored.  And in a prolonged blink of an eye, they had all disappeared, their place in his heart irreplaceable.

Yukito knew he had touched a nerve, feeling regret at his choice of topics.  He didn't know how to reassure the man, as if tell him that life would find a way to make up for so much death and loss.  Even he didn't believe that; Touya's death was proof enough.  "I…"  There seemed like no words could be uttered in the face of this profound sadness.

Fortunately Fujitaka understood Yukito's sympathy, giving the gray haired man a reassuring tap on the shoulder.  "I know, I know.  It's not fair, but we can't do anything about it.  We just have to bear it all, and hope for the best."  His eyes fell back to the four teenagers laughing and enjoying themselves on the ice.  If only life could be remain like this for them forever.  As much as he would have like to deny it, his daughter possessed magic, fighting for something impossibly vital, an insurmountable destiny for a teenager.  His thoughts were interrupted by a light 'ahem' from behind him.  Twisting his body around, he found himself staring at a young woman, pale and thin but smiling.  It took a bit for the recognition to set in, but within that expanse, much of his sadness had evaporated.  "Yuomo?"

The girl smiled, a little awkwardly but still joyfully.  "Kinomoto-sensei."

Fujitaka stood up immediately peering into her eyes to assure himself of her realness.  "How are you?"

She laughed a little.  "Considering I've been asleep for a year…I think I'm okay."  She gave him a comforting hug before taking a seat between him and Yukito.  "I came down here from Kyoto to visit the university and they told me about everything else."

Fujitaka sighed in remembrance.  "Yes, it's a horrible tragedy.  All the teachers and students lost…"

Yuomo nodded.  "I know; is it true that the archaeology program won't be continued for a while?"

"That's what I heard.  They haven't decided yet, but it seems like the board's leaning that way."

"Then that's even more of a shame.  I wanted to continue my work and graduate this year."

Fujitaka smiled in reassurance.  "I'm sure everything will work out for the best."

"I suppose it will.  Are you teaching again?"

"Apparently; I have a lecture Monday."

"Then I will see you there."  Yuomo looked determined, smiling in the face of what would have been defeat.  

Fujitaka nodded.  "Yes, I will see you there."

Yuomo turned to leave but was arrested by her name being frantically called from behind her. She turned around to catch a glimpse of a girl falling against the ice.  The girl jumped up quickly, running as best she could with skates on, toward Yuomo.  "Yuomo!"

____________________________________

Sakura was trying to keep her balance as she counted her steps.  She felt better, the ice no longer being so slippery under her feet.  'One, two, one, two…'  "Look Syaoran, I think I'm getting it."  No sooner had the words exited her mouth than the metal blade seemed to stop touching solid ground and she collapsed into a heap onto the pond.  "Or maybe not."

Syaoran watched in slight amusement, intermingled with some frustration that he was unable to bend down and help her up lest he join her on the ice.  "I don't think I can help you up without slipping."

Tomoyo's camera moved up and down as she talked.  "Try anyway; it'll be the highlight shot of today."  She sighed happily, her imagination dancing with the different ways to edit this tape.

Syaoran looked doubtful as he tried to gain a foothold on the ice, determination in his face as Sakura pleaded with her eyes.  Slowly he reached for her hand, pulling delicately trying to maintain balance long enough for her to stand.  After a tense moment, both made it vertical with matching triumphant grins.  "Well this is a good start.  We can stand on ice now."

Tomoyo gasped happily, the possible poses endless in her vision.  "This is perfect, almost.  Could you both move a few feet to my right; that tree will make the best background."  Both cardcaptors were about to argue with Tomoyo, but her intense stare seemed an impassable barrier.  They acquiesced reluctantly, reaching tentative feet out, firmly grasping each other's hands for support.  By what seemed like eternity, they had found their way to the designated spot, being subjected to Tomoyo's commands to straighten up, leaning closer, smile.

Finally satisfying Tomoyo's photomania they exhaled sharply, stretching limbs that had been cramped for too long.  The soreness didn't stop there as Meiling coasted by, taking both their hands and towing them for some distance.  "Come on, you'll never learn if you don't even move!"  She slowed down enough to let her two students find their balance before once again setting off across the ice.  "Right foot first, dig in a little and push off.  Good, now left.  Good, you're getting the hang of it…glide for a while before switching feet."  

Sakura looked down at her feet, one foot after the other, right then left.  Looking up she spied someone far in the distance, next to her father, a very close friend she hadn't seen in a while.  It was only just a glance as the next thing in her vision was swirling white and Syaoran's face looming over her.  "Syaoran?"  Her hand was cold suddenly, the realization that she was touching the ice, having tripped again barely caught in time by Syaoran.

"Daijoubu desu ka?"  Syoaran looked concernedly at Sakura, whose eyes seemed to be staring dazed in some other direction.  He traced her eye's path landing on her father, Yukito and a young woman.  "Who…"  He stopped mid question as Sakura had already left his grasp and was stumbling her way anxiously toward the bench.

Sakura's heart quickened, the woman's figure becoming clearer and more definite.  "Yuomo!"  Instead of a magical reunion, Sakura once again ended up on the ground staring at a dusting of snow; getting up, she tried to collect herself taking slow glides toward Yuomo.

___________________________________________

Sakura looked Yuomo up and down hesitantly, the woman thin and pale, not too different from her father, sickly but recovering.  But she seemed very much alive, the eyes sparkling and a smile on her face.  "Sakura?  Well, how are you?"

Sakura was happy beyond words, Yuomo being alive before her.  "I should ask how you are."

Yuomo returned her question with a bright smile, something which Sakura always seemed to inspire.  "I'm very well.  In fact, I'm going back to university Monday."

"Really?  I'm helping Otou-san straighten out his office Monday.  Are you going to be there?"

"Of course.  I'm still his assistant you know."

Sakura eagerly continued the conversation, dragging Yuomo toward the pond despite her lack of skates, only proven important when she slipped and fell bringing Sakura to the ice with her.  Their collective laughter drifted pleasantly to Fujitaka's ears.  He smiled softly, things starting to fall into place, the chaos of existence settling.

___________________________________________

The languid sun dipped low, swooping to the hills, brushing the afternoon snowscape with its fading rays.  Sakura was immersed in catching Yuomo up with current events, interesting happenings, anything she could think of.  Tomoyo chatted about fashion trends, new innovations in recording, music.  This left both Meiling and Syaoran distanced from the conversation, Meiling for her ignorance of Japan matters having been in Hong Kong for the past few years, and Syoaran preoccupied with something in her periphery.  A group of skaters had gathered at the far side of the pond, looking down at the ice in some kind of rapt fascination.  Too far to know what had captured their interest, he merely looked on curiosity, unaware of Sakura's questions.  "What?"

Sakura looked interested, having turned to Syaoran as Yuomo headed back to talk to her father about unfinished research.  "What were you thinking about Syoaran?"

He remained uncertain of where his mind had drifted, not exactly consciously fixating on the far edge of the ice, but rather beneath it.  "I'm not sure.  I was wondering what those people over there were watching."

"They look excited."

"Well why don't we go?"  As usual Meiling had jumped impulsively to the lead, sprinting towards the crowd.  She waved urgently when she reached them, apparently fascinated by what lay underneath the ice.

The sense of danger built steeply as the cardcaptors slowly approached Meiling.  Standing at the edge of the crowd, the sense of warning materialized into a Clow card's signature, a great power nearly overwhelming their senses.  Just as their eyes met in mutual recognition, the crowd let out an appreciative gasp, fanning out of their circle, staring along a path at the ice underneath Sakura and Syaoran.   Both joined the group at staring at their feet, something passing underneath them, emanating a fantastic amount of power.  "Freeze."  Syaoran was scrutinizing the massive spirit as it swam placidly under the ice, its large fins spread apart in a display of majestic splendor.  For the moment it appeared without intentions, moving freely undisturbed and without showing hostility.  

Sakura stood fastened to the ice, watching the form with increasing anxiety approaching panic as the card's movement became steadily quicker and more abrupt.  The magic flared forth just as it crashed through the ice, breeching into air and diving back through the ice.  A flood of amazed gasps echoed from behind her, witnesses who she could not risk.  She tentatively pulled out a card, watching with dread as it captured the setting light.  

Syaoran nodded as she fixed her questioning eyes with his.  "You're its mistress; it can't hurt people now."  His words seemed to make little effect on Sakura's indecision, the card half raised to stomach level.  

The unsealed card thrashed even more violently, breaking surface again, before disappearing into the depths of the pond.  Sakura shook her head violently in a gesture of finality calling upon her wand and striking the card.  "Sleep."  The onlookers' gaze had transfixed upon her as Clow's summoning circle appeared beneath her feet, the unnatural light refracting into the ice, spilling into each crease so that they lay like shards of a shattered mirror.  Their disbelief curtailed as Sleep danced lightly in the winter breezes, scattering its indigo powder over their heads.  Tomoyo's camera hit the ice with a distinctly sharp click before the whole pond area fell silent, people laying on the ice, slumped down on benches, leaning asleep on railings.  Sakura discarded her worries as Sleep resealed with a momentary smile before returning to its confines.  

The whale-like spirit responded to her magical summoning with a furious crash against the ice, shaking the ground so that both cardcaptors fell to the frosted plane.  A threatening creak echoed into the still air, as Freeze continued to thrash under the ice.  Gathering its speed, it hurtled again at the frozen barrier, its force rippling through the pond.  Small fissures enlarged to complete cracks as parts of the vast, undisturbed surface of the pond destabilized, becoming brittle and fragile.  The mass of the skaters upon each floe drove the ice down into the water, a silent struggle between its buoyancy and the extra weight, only resolved when the pane broke apart and dropped the human forms into the freezing waters.  Sakura watching in horror as each person disappeared from view into the murky depths, a trail of bubbles marking their descent.  Tomoyo's blue frozen face flashed before her eyes, Meiling's body encased in eternal sleep.  If they didn't suffocate, they'd surely freeze to death, so would everyone else.  All the innocent people, their last words lost to the bubbling water.  A ray of hope gripped Sakura, extracting a card.  "Bubble.  Surround everyone."  

She dropped to her hands and knees peering through the translucent ice watching as bubble wounds its way through the bodies, creating an air pocket around them.  She sighed in relief, but found her breath locking in her throat as Freeze swam dangerously close to the encased people.  She pounded hard on the cracking ice, trying to draw the card's attention; it seemed to work as Freeze lost interest in the floating bubbles, opting to dash toward Sakura.  Before she could utter a startled shout, the spirit had burst through the ice underneath her, its strength throwing her down harshly against the pond.  It breeched over her, intensifying its magical output, an oppressive energy seeming to bind Sakura down to the pond.  Struggling to move, she found ice starting to creep along her skates, up to her ankles, encasing her body, winding its way up to her stomach, fastening her arms and the sealing wand to her chest.  Syaoran was looming closer to her when there was a sickening creak, the ice under her straining under the new weight, giving way and dumping her suddenly into the water.  There was the sharp pang of sensation assaulting her skin, a cold so intense that she felt she was burning, every exposed nerve being torn and singed.  Her eyes closed instinctually, seeing a cloud of bubbles floating away from her before it was all black.

___________________________________

Syaoran blinked as he was thrown off his feet as Freeze impacted the ice.  Sakura had summoned a card and collapsed to her knees.   As he awkwardly rushed towards her, the frost at her feet exploded, the massive spirit breeching over her.  "Sakura!" It was no use, his voice lost amidst the sound of cracking ice, Sakura's figure magically engulfed by branching ice fingers.  He raised a fist to strike the ice just when the ground below her gave way and she disappeared into a bubbling hole.  Quickly, he thrust his arm into the gap, ignoring the intense cold arching through his body.  Grasping the hood of Sakura's jacket, he desperately pulled her body up fearing the worst.  

_____________________________________

She gasped in shock as the numbing water removed itself from her face.  Her hair matted to her pale skin, a bluish twinge veining her normally soft hue.  She coughed out "Bubble" an instant sphere surrounding her exposed flesh, fortunately just in time as the ice continued to crawl up her body, coating the bubble and encasing the card mistress in a shell of ice.  She watched helplessly in her air pocket, her clear view distorted by the ice all around her.  Syaoran was no longer distinguishable, a dark blur moving back and forth.  Her mind fogged, the air getting heavy, feeling her control of the bubbles fading.  For everyone's sake, she hoped Syaoran escaped without injury.

 ____________________________________

"Sakura!"  Syaoran punched at the ice, the hardness digging deep into his knuckles, sending off spasms of pain.  He gritted his teeth in aggravation as whatever he succeeded in cracking mended itself immediately.  He considered his options:  his sword or summoning fire.  All would endanger her, something he was unwilling to do.  And yet, he could barely see her face through the thick ice crystal, panic reigning in her blurred features, knowing that the air was running out quickly.  His only option would be to defeat the card, but looking down at his feet, the monster swimming freely, he doubted his chances.  But he had to try.  Striking an ofuda he summoned water, a strong stream penetrating the lake's depths, churning the stillness, the waters becoming agitated and treacherous.  Freeze tried to avoid the disturbance, swimming away from the point of impact, but found it could not hope to outrace a speeding riptide.  Instead, it breeched into the air, flinging itself backward, landing in the wave's wake as it continued on to the farther reaches of the pond.  

Syaoran jumped back as a shower of ice shards from Freeze's surfacing flew towards him.  He had formed a plan, taking a last look at Sakura's flickering eyes.  "Water descend."  Another burst of water dived into the pond, Freeze following the same tactics, crashing through the ice.  As it rose into the air, Syaoran deftly summoned another spell, "Raiden shorai."  A bolt of lightning struck down mercilessly on the unsealed card with devastating force.  Its wounded body landed with a heavy thud against a section of undisturbed ice, sliding from the momentum of impact.  Syaoran turned quickly to Sakura, placing his hands on her ice prison, the solidity suddenly soft and then finally dissolving into water, raining to the ground.  "Sakura."  She collapsed against his arms, taking in large gulps air to satiate her burning lungs.

______________________________________

Sakura breathed in deeply, her consciousness divided into two tasks; keeping the bubbles around everyone stable and preserving her strength.  She stretched out on the ice, laying flat on her stomach, sliding the sealing wand in Freeze's direction.  "Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Clow card."  Gently tapping the staff's head on the ice, Freeze collapsed into a gaseous layer, skimming the snow to form a card and drift its way to Syaoran.  "Float."  Many bubbles arose from the water, its inhabitants still soundly asleep.  Float settled them neatly on the lake's banks, before Bubble and itself returned to card form.  Sakura shivered, the feel of the wind raw against her face.  Then all was dark.

Sakura stirred feeling warm; moving her arms, she heard the many layers over her rustle.  Opening one eye, she was assaulted by the rushing snow, its flakes hurtling toward her vision and then suddenly veering upward.  It was a while before her muddled mind realized that she was in a moving car, many coats laying over her, resting on Syoaran's lap.  He was asleep, magically and physically drained, his head leaned against the window.  'Just another day.'

_____________________________________

Author's Note:  Whew! Finally done!  Please review; tell me what I need to improve on.


	12. Unsteady Ground

Author's Note:  Sort of off schedule but it's here and that's all that counts right?  I'm approaching the end, within 3 chapters…or maybe 2, so this is going to take that heavy drama route again.  Back to basics I guess.  As always, read and review please?

Arigato **Wings of Fire**, **Misty Showron**, **kawaii_libra-chan**, **kawaii girl**, **budinski**, **LightBlossom**, **Jen**, **Final Fantasy Princess**, **Cherry**, **Delita Mukara Bl'Ferno**, **Rhea-chan** (you can hug me, as long there's not an ear of corn behind your back…=P)

Thanks to **Caoilfhionn**:  I enjoy your long reviews…I'm actually a pre-med major…*shiver* I'll miss writing when I get lost in science…*sigh*.  Nothing will make me happier if you surpass me…in fact, since I'm still here…bring it on!  =)

**Urania-Niecy**:  Wow…I can't do multitasking without getting all @-@.  The other stories will still be there when I finish, but I'll miss this little fic…my first you know…

**Evil Karyta**:  thanks as usual for the nice review…you haven't got a dedication yet…hmm…next chapter…

Ah…the dedication:  I'm such a baka, the one person I kept on forgetting.  Gomen.  This chapter's for **Eagle_33**.  You've been with this story for so long, and I'm more grateful than you know.  

Disclaimer: I have as much chance of owning CCS as sprouting wings and flying. 

When Everything Else is Gone 

Chapter 12:  Unsteady Ground

            The building brightened as its characteristic fluorescent lights came avidly to life.  Sakura walked self-consciously down the familiar hallways, her unsteady tread loud against her ears.  Her surroundings seemed unusually quiet, a few hushed whispers to disrupt the all-encompassing silence.   Compared to the other buildings at the university, this was nearly abandoned, few students made their hesitant ways past her, turning uncertainly into office and lecture halls.  "It's so quiet."

"Yeah.  It'll take a while to get used to this."  Yuomo looked down at Sakura, head bent away from a large box of books.  "But we can't just stay here and talk; we've got a job to do."

Sakura nodded happily shaking the box in her arms to test for security.  "Let's go."  They plodded down the hallways, wobbling slightly under the awkward weight of books, tools, artifacts, reports.  The door opened for them, a man greeting them while trying to count out the number of thick tomes laying on his desk.

"Sakura.  Can you put that box on the small shelf on your right?  Yuomo, if you can, can you get that box on top of the filing cabinet?"   Fujitaka surveyed his office, a mess of papers, boxes and unorganized books.  It actually reminded him like before he left.  "I guess some things don't change."  Yuomo, catching his reference chuckled in reply, while Sakura remained lost in thought, confused as to why they were laughing.

She jolted awake as the box she was leaning against tumbled to the ground, its contents splayed across the carpeted floor.  Bending quickly to take up the papers, she unearthed various pictures and frames from underneath their cover.  She turned over the first frame, Touya staring back at her, his smiling features overset in the high school background.  She turned to the next photograph, a family portrait, Fujitaka smiling rubbing Touya's head, a baby Sakura nestled safely on her mother's lap.  "I've never seen these pictures before."

Fujitaka questioned distractedly separating stray papers into piles.  "What pictures?"  Taking the photographs from Sakura's hands, he smiled.  "Those, I keep in my office to remind myself what a wonderful family I have."

"Oh."  Sakura laid them reverently on the desk, arranging them in a row, taking an extra look at Touya.  Her movements caught in mid action when a raucous laugh broke through the stillness, running feet pounding their way to the door.  She jumped in surprise as Meiling appeared excitedly in the doorway.  "Meiling?   You guys finished lunch early."

Tomoyo followed behind with Syaoran, having his Syaoran's arm in a death grip, shooting questions off about Sakura and his future promises.  A thoroughly reddened cardcaptor deftly eased out of her grip, finding safety at Sakura's side.  "Yeah, the restaurant wasn't crowded."

Fujitaka laid a fatherly hand on the two cardcaptors' shoulders.  "Well since you're here, why don't you help us unpack?"  They merely nodded, turning around to survey the overturned bookends, scattered chronicles of archaeological digs, dog-eared photographs of bones, dust covered diaries and journals.  Sakura groaned, her stomach running on empty, the prospect of her afternoon and night consumed in this chore.  "Too much Sakura?"

She set a bookend upright smiling.  "Just a little hungry, but it can wait."  

The book in her hand disappeared with a jerk; she looked up quizzically from her empty hand to her father's gentle face.  "This will take awhile; we can't have you starving yourself to death can we?"  He neatly placed the book in the center of an upper shelf.  "Besides, I have my own cataloging system; I should do this myself.  And you…"  He turned her abruptly around to face the door.  "You should go get something to eat."  He forestalled any protest with a paternal "Don't argue with me; I'm your father."

Tomoyo lunged forward, snatching at Syaoran's hand, seizing him by surprise.  "And you're going to take her to eat."  She shoved him toward the door, clicking on her camera.  "Now go."  

If just to avoid Tomoyo's camcorder, Syaoran took hold of Sakura's arm and led her quickly out of the office.  He pressed her to go faster, distancing themselves from the blinking red light of Tomoyo's video camera.  "Daidiouji's gone insane."

Sakura laughed.  "She's just happy for us."  She laid her head on his shoulder, stepping across the threshold into the bright day.  "Today seems unreal."  Inhaling a deep breath, she pulled on her gloves, savoring the brisk winds as they flew past her.  "Don't you think?"

They slowed their pace to stroll lazily through winding paths, around the bare trees, kicking up gravel stones in their thread, white spanning across their view.  "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."  Syaoran pulled Sakura closer to him, a comfortable silence settling between them.  There was no need for words, the feelings embedded in the unspoken being understood and sincere.

__________________________________

Sakura pushed the empty plate away from her, wiping her mouth with the napkin.  "Best lunch I've ever had."

Syaoran looked disbelievingly across at the card mistress.  "Best lunch?  It was only pasta."

She narrowed her eyes, almost a seductive move on her part, raising her index finger in anticipation of something comically profound.  "Ah…but I had the best company."  Throwing off her Yamakazi imitation, she turned her eyes on her companion, the deep green piercing with intensely as fire.

Syaoran coloured slightly, eyes glimmering with reciprocated emotion, taking her hand into his.  "I could say the same thing."  

She returned his smile, leaning her hand against the nearby window, fog appearing at her warm touch, looking at the passing students with their books and freedom.  Words left off at another familiar pause, the cafeteria being somewhat empty.  "Well, I say we talk.  What was Tomoyo asking you about as you came in today?"

___________________________________

Tomoyo looked interested, casting a sideways glance at Syaoran, himself being preoccupied by some thought.  She poked him with a chopstick, holding it up threateningly to his nose.  "You've been like this all morning.   What's wrong?"

Syaoran merely shook his head, looking down at his food with intensity.  "Nothing."

Meiling swallowed her bite, taking a sip of lemonade.  "He's just thinking about his future."  She shrugged off Syaoran's glare, smirking if not a little sardonically.  "I remember hearing him arguing with Aunt Yelan…something about staying in Japan."

Tomoyo's eyes starred, leaning forward in interest.  "All for Sakura.  If I may use a word of hers:  'hanyaan'."  The two girls' peculiar laughs filled the diner, earning them with more than a few questioning looks. 

________________________________________

A deep scarlet stained Syaoran's cheeks.  "Oh, nothing really, just some things for the future.  You know after…"  He traced a rectangular outline in the air.  "You know, after it's all done with."

Sakura nodded grimly; what _would_ life be like after the Clow cards? It was looming above her, two more cards to go.  "I've never really thought it about before.  They get sealed away right?"

He squeezed her hand tighter, shaking his head uncertainly. "I mean after…"  He gestured indiscriminately in the air for lack of words.

'After' echoed in Sakura's mind, a disembodied ghostly voice sending goosebumps along her flesh.  "You mean, about us?"  She winced at the prospect of being torn away from Syaoran, separated an ocean away and expected to go on.  Her stare turned sideways, focusing her pain into the scenery, hiding the repressed emotions beyond her consciousness' reach.

Unexpectedly, Syaoran had gotten up from his seat and sat himself down next to her.  "Yes, about us."  His tone became strange, stammering and fumbling.  "I-I…what I mean to say is that…"  Scowling, he sighed in frustration, the words finding little help in untangling themselves from each other.  Sakura's confused expression urged him on, his mind hoping something coherent would come out.  "I called home and I explained everything…and I told them I want to stay…if you want me to.  It's…"  Lips silenced him, spring fragrance sweeping through his senses.  Nervousness forgotten, he leaned in more, carried off by a wave of unremitting pleasure.

________________________________

The floor lurched suddenly under the two cardcaptors, jarring them from their embrace.  Scanning around the cafeteria, various other tables had toppled, people trying to desperately maintain balance, panicking as they made their way to the doors.  Sakura couldn't shake the sense of something impending as she stumbled to the exit.  Earthquakes in Japan were fairly common and this one seemed weak, but it was unusual somehow; there was sense of reason behind it.   "Come on Syaoran."  He was standing motionless at their table, lost in a deep meditation.  One foot out of the room, she waved him over earnestly.  A loud cracking sound split open the air, extending itself to the floor, forking giant fissures over its surface.  There was something definitely wrong; the swaying had not increased yet the building's supports were crumbling.  The clamored sound of the floor falling way emanated, a creaking flowing into a deafening rumble, screams from around the room.  

Sakura watched in horror as Syaoran's figure disappeared, blinking once before seeing the gaping wound in the floor where he once stood.  Magic swarmed her perception as the rumbling receded.  A small crowd had formed carefully around where Syaoran had fallen through, a quiet murmur of voices.  Sakura, fused to the ground, stirred with urgency, ramming herself into the group, blind panic engulfing her emotions.  "Syaoran."  She could barely make out the name, her throat constricted and body strained as she violently shoved through the masses, reaching the dark jagged hole.  Only emptiness awaited her vision as she peered desperately into the depths of the building.  Nothing else mattered, her movements stroking in slow motion; she leapt into the hole, free falling, particles of dust and the sparking of severed electrical cords guiding her descent.  The sea of surprised faces above faded as she entered deeper into the blackness.   Ripping the Clow pendant off her neck, she summoned in the ghostly darkness, the incantation circle appearing at her feet, a solid edge to stand on, her drop frozen on the glowing platform.  "Float."  She drifted downward, mind tangled with disjoined thoughts, hope and dread, love and sorrow.  

________________________________

            Syaoran stood uncertainly at the table gazing outside, something uncertain flickering in his mind, a tingling crawling up his skin.  His balance wavered suddenly, a large fissure forming underneath his feet; without time for recognizing his danger, the ground fell out, everything around him disappearing and plunging downward.  He tried to disentangle himself from the falling debris, barely summoning his wind element.  The wind blew fiercely at him, slowing his descent, but not nearly enough as his body slammed hard into a bed of rubble, a table crashing onto his lower leg.

_________________________________

Sakura felt solid earth meet her heels, obscurity engulfing her, the low sound of a groan somewhere.  "Syaoran?"  The groan echoed again, pitch black encompassing, the hole a faint halo many floors above.  "Light."  The glowing maiden spirit encircled around the card mistress, absorbing the darkness like air, gradually clearing the space.  Sakura turned anxiously around taking a full view of her surroundings, piles of unpacked boxes, dusty desks, a table of various models and diagrams, a storage basement of some kind.  The moan echoed from behind her, Light revealing Syaoran's form sprawled on a bed of tiles and concrete, half crushed by a table, the broken shards of glass and dishes lodging themselves in his clothes.  Her chest tightened, footfalls in rapid succession to each other.  She clutched frantically at his hand, rubbing the dust and debris from his face.  He opened an eye, pain marring his features, boring into Sakura.  "How bad is it?"  She turned a glance at the table laying on his leg, wincing as a crimson stream oozed slowly out.

His words came in short gasps, violent coughing spacing his words apart, refusing to be silenced as Sakura pleaded for him to conserve his strength.  "Clow card…Earthy…I'm…fine."

"You're not fine!"  Float lifted the table, Syaoran unable to control a yell of pain as the pressure left his leg.

"I'll…be…fine…"  He lapsed into silence struggling to get up, the pain searing his senses.  As he lifted off the ground, a deep sound echoed through the lower floor, quickly followed by a gentle vibration, steadily gaining more force, banging on the walls and ceiling.  Sakura strained to support Syaoran as she faltered, calling on Float to assist them.  Around them, cracks split through the concrete foundation, forking into the darkness.  Protrusions of earth, sharp thorns of rock jutting from the ground, nearly impaled the two cardcaptors.   "Shield."  The energy barrier erected itself seconds before a sharp finger of rock erupted from underneath their feet, crashing against the shield, throwing shield, sending them to the wall.   Chunks of twisted metal and concrete rained from above, the heaving building's groans a sign of impending collapse.  The unsealed card seemed intent on destruction, splitting the groundwork, rushing up against Shield with an overwhelming force.  "It's an…element…too strong."

Sakura wavered between staying at Syaoran's side or luring Earthy away into the maze of halls, leaving Shield behind.  Taking a look at Syaoran's injured figure and Shield's weakening power, she sprinted from its protection making a straight line into the corridors.  She turned a deaf ear to Syaoran's weak shouts, commanding Light to lead her deeper into the building's depths.  As expected, Earthy stopped its assault on Shield and Syaoran opting to chase the fleeing card mistress, a trail of upturned dirt diving after her.

________________________________________

            Fujitaka stood in the crowd straining his vision for Sakura's form amidst the confusion.  Yuomo shook her head in a negative as she returned from her search.  "There's too many people; it's impossible to find her."  Fujitaka nodded grimly; the whole university gathered in the central square, watching the math building stagger in instability.  

            Tomoyo pushed her way to the two adults, signifying 'no' with a shake of her head.  "I haven't seen her or Syaoran.  Everyone's all gathered around the math building; they say it's going to fall soon.  There's too many people."  The blaring of sirens and screeching of tires filled the air, ambulances, fire trucks, police cars.

________________________________

            Meiling watched in curiosity as a group of students ran up to the fire chief waving their arms in urgency.  "I wonder what they're saying…"

            The tall man nodded his head gravely, running to the other firefighters repeating his received information.  In response, thick ropes, axes, shovels were hauled out, piled into an impressive display of preparation.  Megaphone to their mouths, police officers asked for space.  "We've been told someone fell into the basement; we're going to open up the ground around here.  Please back away so we can work."  The building groaned under the stress of the crumbling walls and failing support beams.  Dirt flew fast, sounds of scraping and banging bathing the scene.   

______________________________________

A small circle of light against the concrete walls, running lines of pipes, the dripping of water overheard over pounding footsteps, fuse boxes littering blurring as Sakura ran.  Right… Left…  Straight…  She didn't know where she was; she didn't care.  As long as Syaoran was left far behind, out of Earthy's reach.  The unsealed card pursued with ruthless determination, Sakura twisting and dodging the exploding fingers of rock, the flying shards of concrete tearing through skin and cloth, Light's glow shaking as it wound around obstacles of stone.  Powdered cement drifted from the ceilings, dropping from cracks that veined the overhead supports.  The building wouldn't stand for long.   Earthy shook the ground again, jarring Sakura off her feet into a nearby wall, her sudden weight crumbling the deteriorating structure, large chunks of concrete sealing off the corridor.  She tried to regain her balance, but was once again thrown off her feet as Earthy's overbearing power rose with menacing force.  She desperately crawled down the hall, the pain in her knees taking a second priority behind sealing the card.  She halted at a dead end, a mass of collapsed stone barring her escape, Light setting nervously in a corner.  Sakura wheeled around to sit on the dusty floor racking her mind for a solution.  Earthy sensing its victory manifested itself, a stone dragon burrowing from the ground hurtling toward Sakura.  Her vision blurred for an instant before she felt the blow, a sound of a bones snapping, body flung hard against the ground.  She winced in anguish as she held her ribs, her other hand raising the sealing wand to strike Watery.  Thick jets of water thrust themselves into Earthy, easily penetrating the stone and soil, a puddle of mud and crumbled rocks left behind.  As she sighed in relief, another rumble resounded from under her, the bursting of the level land as Earthy once again dived for her.  She rolled away in time, the pain in her side intensifying with each twist of her body, the sealing wand abandoned a few feet away from her.

_________________________________

Syaoran willed himself to stand, unsuccessfully raising himself a few inches only to have his leg incapacitate him with pain.  He forcefully dragged himself with panting breaths out of Shield's protective dome in some direction, the darkness too encompassing to know where she was.  "S-Sakura."  His voice had lost its strength, raspy pleadings answered only by the sounds of the building moaning and creaking.  The sounds amplified themselves in the cavern like room, until rocks tumbled loose from the ceiling behind him.  Turning his head, he met a blinding shaft of light framed by anxious faces.  He squinted hard as a rope descended, a uniformed man running toward him, the flashlight's circle wobbling larger.

"We thought everyone was out.  Thank Kami-sama someone told us you were in here.  Come on; I'll help you up.  This building's going down."  He jerked Syaoran upright, nearly dragging him to the ladder, ignoring Syaoran's barely audible pleading.  "You can tell us after we get you out."  He tied them both to the rope, pulling on it twice.

Syaoran tried to desperately tell the man about Sakura, attempting to futilely remove himself from the man's grasp.  His throat cracked and his speech failing as he uselessly endeavored to  thrash out of the rope's tight embrace.

____________________________________

Meiling stared at the figure dragged from the hole, someone familiar, brown hair streaked with dust, hanging weakly against the fireman.  Pushing her way closer she caught Syaoran's contorted face.  "Syaoran!"  The crowd looked at her, making a channel for her to pass.  She ran up to the rescue workers screaming over their official excuses and warnings.  "He's my cousin!"

__________________________________

            Sakura flung herself onto her stomach, ignoring another cracking sound and the pain ensuing as another rib fractured.  She reached for her staff, the cool touch of it transmitting itself through her fingertips.  Watery was tiring itself out, defending against Earthy's attacks.  Sakura's powers were already drained, trying to maintain Watery and Shield's strength hundred of yards away.  There was only so much power she had to seal Earthy, but all options seemed impossible.  It was an element card; it was the ground, what she stood on everyday, what made mountains jut out, what rooted trees…  She stopped.  Or was it the other way around?  She rapidly flipped through her deck, landing on Wood.  She took in a quick gasp of a breath, lifting the sealing wand up, gritting her teeth against the fire burning in her chest.  "Wood.  Bind Earth."  

________________________________

            Syaoran struggled against the doctor's restraining hands, mouthing Sakura's name silently on his lips.  Leather restraints tightened around his flailing arms, tying him down to the gurney, no possibility of escape.  A sharp prick registered on his left arm before the dizzying effects of the sedative worked its way through his mind, clouding the surging emotions, dropping his labored limbs, settling his consciousness into a dreamless blankness.

_________________________________

            Green vines exploded from the released card hardening into gnarled branches, thick and heavy.  Digging into the ground, Wood pronged through concrete and stone, disappearing into the depths of a frayed burrow.  A few moments of tensed anticipation hung in the air before an explosion of dirt revealed Earthy's struggling form bound tightly in Wood's branches.  "Return to the form you were meant to be in, Clow card."  Earthy dissolved into card form, floating toward her hand, another card phasing simultaneously through the rubble to find her open palm.  Sakura looked around her, caved in, alone, without escape.  The building gasped above her as its infrastructure gave way, the building rumbling approaching overhead.  A flash.  Silence.

_____________________________________

Meiling strained her ears over Syaoran's unconscious whispers, unable to decipher his ramblings.  "What are you trying to say?"

The doctor coughed lightly.  "He's under sedation; he can't answer you."

Meiling pulled at her hair in frustration and worry.  "How bad is he?"

"He's doing fine considering he fell three floors, just a fractured leg, a miracle that he's not more injured."

"And Sakura?"

"Who's Sakura?"

"His girlfriend; where is she?"

"I don't know.  He was the only brought in."  The doctor shrugged, turning to attend the other students' minor injuries sustained.

"If Sakura isn't here…"  Meiling jolted from her thoughts as a bellowing shout arose from the math building.  She turned in time to see the three-story structure disintegrate into a large cloud of dust and twisted metal.  "If Sakura isn't here…"  She ran toward the mass of rubble.

__________________________________

            The blue clad officer looked with disbelief amongst the debris, a slender, pale hand contrasting against the darkened pieces of wreckage.  He rushed into the pile calling for help as he pushed off the thick slabs of remnant walls.  Sakura's body emerged from the pit, limply dragged to the open, the doctor bent earnestly over her body.  He wiped a streak of sweat from his brow, sitting back on his heels.  "She's alive, somehow."

            Meiling turned to follow her friend to the ambulance but arrested as she saw something gleam in the sun's light.  As the crowd's attention focused on the card mistress, Meiling crouched low, scanning the area where Sakura had been trapped.  A torn leather strip tied to the Clow key, the Shield card wedged vertical between two blocks of concrete.  She slipped them both into her pockets, running to catch up with Sakura.  

Tomoyo had finally reached the ambulances, breathless, looking over at Syaoran.  She turned in time to see Sakura's body being wheeled toward them.  Panic swept through her, watching Sakura's limp arm hanging off the side of the gurney swaying with its movement.  Stumbling over the ruins, she met them halfway.  "Is Sakura…?"

The doctor smiled faintly shaking his head.  "She's not too good, but not in serious danger.  Maybe a few broken ribs?  It's amazing, two people surviving…"  He trailed off into medical jargon barking orders as both teenagers were loaded into the ambulance.  

            Meiling caught up as the double doors closed, banging hard for them open up.  The paramedics looked at her dubiously as she begged to be let in for a moment, assenting  after a tireless stream of words assaulted them.  She climbed in to hover over the prone and unconscious card mistress, tying the Clow key around Sakura's neck and sliding Shield into a her pocket.  The doors slammed quickly as she got out, the ambulance swaying dangerously as it picked up speed, running the two cardcaptors to the hospital.  Its sirens blared endlessly drifting away from the university, fainter and fainter, until it was gone all together.

___________________________________

Author's Note:  I was going to make this a cliffhanger, but I hate cliffhangers…so no. Warning:  the last few chapters will be rather drama-laced so just in case…


	13. Full Deck

Author's Note:  I'm getting worse…three weeks to get this out?  I'm really sorry for the wait…I really have no excuses except for a prelim…if anything, I should have been writing before and studying now…but whatever.  Please review?

Thanks to **Budinski**, **Cherry**, **Mitsukai-chan**, **LightBlossom** (I like questions), **Misty Showron** (I hate cliffhangers too…), **Delita Mukara Bl'Ferno** (in Sakura's point of view, it is an ocean away…yeah, that's it…), **CreatiStar** (February 26 is coming up…), **Ccslilazngirly**, **Rhea-chan** (now you're just being spiteful…=P), **Silly*Niecy** (name change? I like…), **Eagle_33** (the drama doesn't start out much until later in the chapter…), **Final Fantasy Princess** (I'll remember to alert you if I update, if you want me to…)

And the long awaited dedication:  **Evil Karyta**.  Thanks for all the support; it really brightens my mood when I'm crushed with school work.  And don't you dare stop on 'A Taste of Your Life!'  It's getting even better, pretty unbelievable as it is.

When Everything Else is Gone 

Chapter 13:  Full Deck

Sakura rubbed her side gingerly, massaging the still sore flesh beneath the thickly wrapped gauze bandages.  The doctors were amazed at her surviving the building collapse and only having a few broken ribs to show for it.  However, as far as she was concerned, three broken ribs wasn't something to smile at.  "Itai."  She whispered under her breath, her other arm frantically waving over her head.  Slowly, her arm lowered, someone tugging her wrists downward.  She turned an inquisitive look to Syaoran.  "What's wrong?"

"She can't see us, and waving hurts you."

"Demo…I wanted to show her that we'll miss her."

"She already knows.  You threw her a party; you hugged her forever.  She definitely knows."

Sakura gave a doubtful smile, bringing her arm back down to rest at her side, the painful stretching alleviated in her chest.  Her eyes followed a blur of black hair as its owner disappeared through the gate, a cart of boxes and bags trailing her.  

When she rounded the corner, Meiling's familiar voice bellowed out, "What do you mean I'm not allowed to take these bags on board?!"

Sakura smiled and laughed a little as a heated argument ensued from the cabin of the plane.  A flight attendant nervously closed the gate, only muffled voices escaping into the lobby.  "I guess we should have checked her bags after all."

Syaoran grimaced with annoyance.  "Knowing Meiling, she'd probably refused to and gotten into an even bigger fight at the ticket counter.  What she _should_ have done was not waste her money in buying everything in sight."

An elbow met his ribs in mild reproach.  "Be nice; Meiling's your cousin."

"That's exactly why I _can_ criticize her."  He sighed in defeat as another muffled screech penetrated the doors.

Sakura leaned to her right, her head resting against Syaoran's shoulder.  "I can't believe we've been in this airport for 7 hours.  They must've delayed Meiling's flight at least five times."  She turned pleading jade eyes upward to Syaoran's face.  "Tell me, we're doing something relaxing tonight."

Syaoran smiled in quiet reflection, images of them laying peacefully on a couch, as they've done for the past few weeks.  "A movie, some popcorn, a soft couch."  He ducked his head to place a fleeting kiss on her cheeks.

Sakura sighed with satisfaction, pressing her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling autumn.  "Can't wait."  She wrapped her arms around his body, imagining she was already asleep.  

Syaoran laid his chin on Sakura's head, equally intoxicated with her floral scent.  "It won't be long now."

"Better not be.  You owe me a dinner after the one I cooked you."

Syaoran smirked, the prospect of teasing her too tempting to pass up.  "You mean I owe you a burnt steak."

Sakura thumped his chest playfully, faint annoyance etching her features.  "Mou, you just had to ruin the moment.  And it wasn't burnt that much; besides it was all your fault, always distracting me."

"So now I'm getting blamed for all of your cooking disasters?"

Sakura grinned.  "Mochiron.  Remember that time at your apartment with the blackened pancakes?  Your fault."

"I'll never win will I?"

Auburn tresses rustled, the card mistress' head shaking.  "Never."  She laid her head on his chest, the faint drumming of a heartbeat lulling her eyes shut.  "Where's otou-san?  The faster we get home, the more time we get to spend together."

"I'm looking forward already."  Syaoran bent slowly down to meet Sakura's lips, the sound of running from behind interrupting him.  Tomoyo burst through between them, oblivious to their actions, panting and clutching her purse.  "Where's Meiling?  Did I miss her?"

Sakura blinked despite herself; Tomoyo for once wasn't completely composed, her hair escaping her ponytail.  "Meiling's already gone on the plane; where were you?"

An angry scowl crossed Tomoyo's face, the grip on her purse even tighter.  "It's all security's fault.  So I beeped when I passed through the metal detector; it was only my camera.  And then…"   A look of horror swept through her expression.  "They said I had to put it through the x-ray machine.  The x-ray machine!  Do you know what x-rays could do to my film?  Do you?!  Naturally I refused, and then they blew up about policy or something and wouldn't let me pass.  And now I missed taping Meiling's departure; I'm going to file a complaint!"

Syaoran eyed the fuming girl warily, careful not to make any sudden movements; he caught Sakura's eye for a minute, general confusion mutually exchanged in their gazes.  Gratefully he moved away from Tomoyo back to safety at Sakura's side as Fujitaka and Yukito came to rejoin the group.

________________________________________

Fujitaka sighed at the announcement.  "Looks like your flight's delayed for a little while."

Meiling rolled her eyes, bending down to check all the tags on her carry on luggage.  "They're always delayed."  A wistful look passed through her face.  "But since I've got the time, I wonder if I can go buy something at the gift shop again."

Syraoran gave a shake of his head, face hooded, fingers resting on the bridge of his nose.  "Meiling, you're flight's only been delayed for fifteen minutes.  Besides, I'm not even sure you're allowed to take all these bags on board."

"Of course they will; I paid for the flight.  It's my right to take carry on bags."

Sakura scanned the multitude of bags and boxes, at least twenty scattered at their feet.  "Are you sure you don't want to check some of these?"

Fujitaka felt a slight tap on his shoulder, turning to find Yukito's questioning eyes.  "Is something wrong Yukito?"

"Nothing really, but I'd like to talk to you."

"Sure; we'll get some coffee while we wait for Meiling's plane."  Fujitaka walked with Yukito to the café, stumbling a little as Meiling's raucous laughter erupted from behind him. 

Yukito started, lips opening but sinking back into the silence that had enveloped them both for the last half hour.  He sat uneasily on a stool, twisting his hands together, staring intently into the black pool of his cup.  "I'm leaving."

Fujitaka's smile faltered, swallowing a mouthful of steaming liquid.  "Leaving?"  
  


"Leaving Tomoeda.  I've thought this through and I think it's the best thing to do, considering."

"I see.  Do you have any plans?"

Yukito raised baleful eyes, staring at some invisible point beyond Fujitaka's face.  "No.  I just feel like I need to get away from Tomoeda, away from everything.  I've already told my grandparents.  I want to tell Sakura, but I don't know how to start."

"And you want me to tell her?"  Fujitaka made an expressive gesture with his hands.  "I don't think I could."

Yukito shook his head.  "No; I'm going to tell her.  I just wanted to tell you so you could explain everything better if she asks why.  I need you to comfort her if she gets too upset; please tell her that my decision wasn't because of anything she did."

"I'll try my best.  She'll be hurt."  Fujitaka straightened himself, peering sideways at the lobby clock. He shook his head dismissively, changing the topic.  "I wonder if Meiling's flight is ready."

______________________________________

Fujitaka took a drink from his coffee, his thoughts wandering around his previous conversation.  "Meiling has gone already?"

"Hai."  Sakura pointed to a plane flying down the runway, lifting into the air.  "That's her right there."

"I missed it!  I'm so angry!"  Tomoyo shook her head furiously balling her free hand dangerously.

Sakura laughed awkwardly, half of her amused by Tomoyo's outburst and half disturbed at the possibility at what was so important on that tape in Tomoyo's purse.  If she got into a huge argument over it, it must've been important or embarrassing…  She cut off her thoughts as she felt a hand lay itself on her shoulder.  "Yukito?"  She watched his gaze shift from her face down to his feet.  "Is there something wrong?"

"Can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure."  Sakura released her grasp of Syaoran's hand, gesturing her head for him to help calm an incensed Tomoyo.  She chuckled when a look of horror crossed his face at the prospect of trying to placate Tomoyo in this state.  Watching the planes moving down the runway and alighting in the air, she turned her attention to Yukito.  "What do you want to tell me?"

Yukito hesitated.  "You know how I felt about Touya?"

Sakura smiled quizzically.  "You loved him right?"

A mirthless chuckle left the gray-haired man's lips.  "Yes, I loved him.  And now he's…well, he's gone."

Sakura abruptly lost her shine, feeling Yukito's sadness wash over her senses.  "Oh…"

"And so I'm moving on, trying to live my life.  But I can't…"  Yukito paused, finding the words.  "I can't stay here."

"Here?"

"In Tomoeda, in Japan, I don't know.  I feel like I need to go."

Sakura's eyes swam in salty seas.  "But I don't understand…"

"It's the memories, Sakura.  Everything that keeps coming back to haunt me; it's not a life if you live in the past, and yet everywhere…"  Yukito opened his arms wide, sweeping around him.  "Everything…he's everywhere.  Sometimes I can still feel him, expecting him to show up in front of me like nothing ever happened.  They're all lies, false dreams, and yet I can't help them.  I just need to escape."  He looked pleadingly at Sakura, level with her shimmering green eyes.  "Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded dumbly, her guilt swelling form the pit of her stomach.  "If I only…"  She wept bitterly as the shame and anger gripped her body.  Soothing sounds surrounded her as a hand smoothed her back.

"Sakura?"  Yukito kept the crying card mistress in his embrace trying to calm her.  "Sakura…it's not your fault.  I don't blame you."  She clung desperately against the older man, matting the fabric of his shirt with her tears.  "Shh…Sakura?"  Yukito peered deep into Sakura's eyes, his image blurred in her vision.  "Sakura.  You did nothing wrong."

Sakura nodded, the pain still lodged deep in her throat.  A different, comforting hand rubbed along her right arm, quiet reassurances coming from her left.  She turned abruptly around, releasing Yukito from her grasp and burying herself into the folds of Syaoran's sweater.

_________________________________________

Syaoran cast a sideways glance to Yukito and Sakura, momentarily forgetting about the enraged girl in front of him.  Sakura was nodding, face rapidly draining of its colour.  He turned around back to face Tomoyo, video camera in hand and gesturing almost violently to Fujitaka.  He sighed as he tried to interject some words in between Tomoyo's ravings.

"My video camera!  I mean, how would they feel if I was to demand they turn over their guns?"

"Daidouji?"

"I just can't believe how inconsiderate people are sometimes."

"Daidouji?"

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to Meiling.  I'm this close to getting them fired!"

"Daidouji!"

Tomoyo whipped around to stare at Syaoran, his breathless form before her.  "Yes?"

"I'm sure Meiling knows that you wanted to say goodbye.  And security was just doing their jobs."

"But…"  The sound of crying far off stopped Tomoyo's retort; she looked away from Syaoran to see Sakura weeping behind him.

Syaoran recognized the cry, something he hadn't heard for a while, and dreaded to hear ever again.  He made his way over to Sakura, clumsily and unsteadily, looking mournfully down at his hurt leg.  As he neared, he focused a questioning look on Yukito.  The latter shook his head dismissively, saying 'You should comfort her.'  Instinctually Syaoran brushed Sakura's arm, immediately pulled into a hug, her muffled words lost in cloth.

____________________________________

A squeal of sirens blasted through the loud speakers, all people jerking their bodies around in anticipation of something.  Sakura's head jolted upwards, her drying tears forgotten as a familiar magic swept through her.  Before she could reach inside her shirt for the dangling pendant, a loud roar sounded from outside.  

Beyond the glass, an inactive plane shook, its back engine bursting into flames, as intensely orange as the now setting sun; burning wreckage rained down on fleeing mechanics and baggage carriers.  A sudden spout of fire erupted on the tarmac, two trails ripping their way down the landing strip, a bubbling stream of tar in its wake.  Turning and driving quickly, both trails of fire split apart, heading off into opposite directions, one circling around the wheels of a stationary plane, the vehicle sinking deep into the molten black tar pits, the other running dangerously close to the boarding steps, its heat causing the nearby suitcases to erupt into flames.

Among the panic stricken passengers feeling mindlessly around the terminal, Sakura summoned the Clow circle, the magical illumination sparking to life, veining runes and ancient symbols across the terrazzo floor.  A few people jerked to a stop staring fascinated at her before collapsing forward, a blue fairy spirit darting overhead.  Sakura bit her bottom lip, a hand gingerly feeling her side, her eyes focused on Syaoran's leg.  "This will definitely hurt."  Syaoran merely nodded, transforming his golden orb into a sword.  "Let's go.  Through."  Sakura pulled Syaoran with her, both bodies vaporous and falling easily through the thick glass.  "Float."  They alighted on the hot tarmac, the steaming odor disconcerting as the cold winter winds blew around them.  A streak of fire leapt from afar, hurtling toward both cardcaptors.  Sakura rolled to her side, pain lancing deep in her chest.  

Syaoran jumped and landed a few feet off to the side, favouring his left leg.  The second streak of flames shot at him from behind.  "Water descend."  Jets of water met the embers cast around him, the steam bathing the scene in a false mist.  Syaoran whirled around quickly, unable to find Sakura's form.  He extracted another ofuda bracing himself for the gales that would soon blowt.  "Hu…"  A spark caught his attention, incantation stopping in mid command; the red spark grew as it rushed toward him.  Without hesitation, he flattened himself to the ground, a warm pain emanating from his right leg.  "Kuzo."  Lifting his eyes from the ground, he squeezed his eyes shut, the intense light of fire before him.  Cautiously letting a sliver of light into his eyes, he noted with apprehension, a ring of fire trapping him.  Fingers crawling to meet sword, he summoned another spout of water, the liquid evaporating into more steam as it brushed the raging fire.  The blaze shrunk closer, the flickering heat lashing out at him in whip-like flares.  He let his eyes slide shut, closing out the noxious fumes of vaporized tar; pulling out all the Freeze card, he hoped he might be able distract the elemental card long enough to escape it trap.  As the seal Clow card hung in the air to be struck, he was assaulted by a wave of Sakura's magic; opening his eyes, the fire had disappeared, leaving him alone with blustery icy wind.

_______________________________________

Sakura frantically pulled at her Clow deck, snatching the two topmost cards.  Another ball of flames stuck to her left, forcing her to roll again, lungs burning as every breath moved a damaged rib.  "Watery and Windy!"  The two spirits erupted from the tip of the Clow staff and hovered protectively around the card mistress.  They collectively lashed out at the bouncing fire, extinguishing the flames with relative ease.  Sakura sighed in relief, knowing that strategizing had probably saved her life.  Another blaze lit to life in her periphery, a quick stream of water quenching its immediate danger.  "Bind Fiery!"  The two elemental cards looked around pensively, Watery baring its fangs, poised to attack, Windy twisting its limbs into thick threads.   Sakura stood up shakily, the blankness of the tarmac disturbing her.  

Without warning, five pillars of fire erupted from around her, taking advantage of Windy's and Watery's surprise to rip through the black ground, an intense circle of fire burning deep into the land, lines racing inward to Sakura.  The two elemental cards surrounded Sakura, extinguishing the threatening flames just as they approached her feet.  An ominous groan sounded from underneath her, the ground lurching, the vision of black fumes clouding her vision.  Abruptly, she was falling, the ground shattering beneath her, fire above her melting the rim of the hole.  Windy surrounded Sakura, blowing away the dripping tar, Watery cooling the burning droplets, heavy fumes and steam filling the space around her.  She coughed in response to the overwhelming vapors, questions running through her mind.  Why wasn't Firey sealed?  It was one element card and she was using two.  Sakura held her hand to her mouth, trying to gasp in whatever remained of breathable air.  

Another trail of fire joined the original, both swirling into the hole, flooding the sides like liquid heat.  Pooling before her, a winged form took shape, an arrogant smile plastered to its face.  Sakura raised her wand, certain of her success now that the card was in its rightful form.  Firey merely smirked a little higher, gathering a fireball in its hands, releasing it towards Sakura's body.  Sakura held her hands before her defensively, feeling the heat near her but then dissipate.  She let her arms fall to reveal Windy hunched over before her, racked with some unknown pain.  Firey gathered another fireball in its hands, standing menacingly over Windy's fallen form, the heat generated from the unsealed card scorching the surroundings black.  Sakura raced through her mind, her plan falling into ruins.  Windy was hurt and threatened.  Could Clow cards die?  She had to call Windy back.  "Windy, return."  The wounded spirit returned itself to card form, leaving Sakura wheezing in the thick haze of tar and cement.  

Watery stood defiantly by Sakura's side, claws clenched dangerously.  It released a jet of water at the unsealed spirit, but only managed to thicken the atmosphere with steam as the liquid dissolved before Firey's form.  Sakura's head spun as each breath came harder and harder, eyes watering in the smoke, lungs burning with noxious chemicals.  Water was the key, but Watery couldn't do it alone.  She extracted card after card, praying her magic would last her long enough.  Flinging three cards into the air, she summoned Cloud, Rain and Bubble.  "Onegai, help Watery bind Firey."  The three newly unsealed cards looked hesitantly at the rogue elemental card, knowing only too well their power was not even close to its level.  Sakura summoned as much magic as she could feel, the tingling of energy at her fingertips.  "Please."  Her cards nodded in obedience, a sudden feeling of cold and wet overcoming Sakura's senses.  She cracked open an eye after what seemed an eternity, surveying what had happened.  Firey lay unconscious on the ground, all four of her cards exhausted before her.  She stumbled across the coarse rocks and concrete rubble, a vicious pain in her chest.  "Clow card, return to the guise you were meant to be in."

__________________________________________

Syaoran limped along the tarmac, magical wind erasing the fog before him.  "Sakura!"  The aura that lay ahead peaked as a surge in magic spread through the air, an explosion of water followed by a bright flash and billowing clouds of steam.  He cursed his leg, pain shooting though nerves as he pushed himself to go faster.  He spotted the source of the magic, a chasm in the landing strip, smoke floating into the air.  "Sakura!"  Coughing he squinted towards the hole, virtually dragging himself closer, a dread filling him as her aura dimmed.

____________________________________________

Sakura looked deeply at the final card, sealed and nestled in her open palm.  She had done it, without Keroberos, without knowing what she was doing.  Dimmed satisfaction rose within her, curtailed suddenly by a wave of exhaustion coursing through her, legs succumbing to the overpowering feelings of listlessness.  She collapsed onto her knees, swaying a little before crumpling to the warm, moist ground.  Her eyes flickered for an instant, catching sight of her sealing wand momentarily, before a gauze-like sheet passed through her consciousness, leaving her half-aware of the world around her, the other half drifting closer to insensibility.

___________________________________________

Syaoran grunted, a few yards off from the rim of the pit.  Sharp pounding on the tarmac caught his attention momentarily, a figure, blurry and amorphous casting a dark silhouette through the smoke.  A pale hand materialized first, a lean figure appearing immediately afterwards.  "Yukito?"

The gray haired man walked rigidly through the fumes, eyes closed, entranced by something powerful.  Syaoran winced as a powerful magic erupted from Yukito's form, Clow's magic.  Was it a card?  Yukito's head fell back, as if watching the sky, two magical wings sprouting from his back.  White feathers wrapped around his form, entwining themselves into a knit silken matrix.  Another intense flare of magic, the wings opened, revealing another being, tall and overflowing with magic.  Syaoran gaped in confusion, disbelieving what his eyes had told him.  The new being spoke first, folding his wings neatly behind his back, casting a cursory look over his silver robes.  "I am Yue.  Where is Keroberos?"  His voice pierced through the air with intensity, its low evenness and monotonic inflection seemingly unearthly.

Syaoran fought for the words, his mind darting between the magical figure opposite him and Sakura's muted aura in the crater.  Ultimately, the choice was an easy one; he took a step forward, eyes never leaving the hollowed ground.  "Sakura."

Yue moved quickly, hovering over the pit, and landing in front of Syaoran, a warning glance cast at the male cardcaptor.  "You have magic that is not Clow's; I can sense it.  And yet, you also have some of Clow's cards."

Syaoran concentrated on the hole, ignoring Yue's imposing barrier.  "Get out of my way.  Sakura."

The icy questions continued unfailingly.  "Where is Keroberos?"

Syaoran's temper flared, his inability to reach Sakura caused by this magical creature.  "Keroberos is dead!  He's gone; now let me pass."

Yue's face remained impassive, silver catlike eyes widening slightly in a faint gesture of surprise.  "He no longer exists?"  He made a move to turn around, but stopped halfway, shooting another question at an irritated Syaoran.  "Are you the appointed cardcaptor?"

Syaoran's suspicions flared; his attention momentarily reverting back to Yue.  Why did he want to know who was the appointed cardcaptor?  "No; Keroberos chose another."  He cautiously left Sakura's name out, trying to discern Yue's intentions.

"But you have some of Clow's cards."

"I helped reseal them."

"Where is the cardcaptor Keroberos appointed?"

Syaoran cast a quick look at the crater, the aura still present and dimmed.  "She's not here."

Yue nodded, decision formed.  "I am Yue.  I am the final judge for the rightful owners of the cards.  Since you possess Clow cards, I am to face you in combat so that you may prove your worthiness."

Syaoran backed up affronted, his hand immediately touching the cards in his possession.  It was Sakura's destiny to be mistress of the cards; he would not accept the title.  "And if I refuse to fight you?  Or if I lose?"

Yue's answer came back crisp and exact.  "In both cases, you will have proven yourself unworthy to possess the Clow cards.  You will be erased."

Erased?  Syaoran hesitated to respond, suddenly fearful for Sakura as the aura in the hole began to resurface   "I…I accept your challenge."

Yue merely nodded.  "The rules are simple.  You can use your magic and any cards in your possession to defeat me.  If you cannot prove your worthiness, your cards will be unsealed so that a worthy cardcaptor may possess them.  With that said, the guardian formed an ice crystal, propelling it though the air with a wave of his hand.  Syaoran stood paralyzed by the suddenness of Yue's attack, the ice dagger hurtling towards his heart.

_____________________________________

Author's Note:  So the Final Judgment's come…that means two more chapters to go, one if I'm really strapped for ideas and don't want to add pointless filler stuff.


	14. Judgment

Author's Notes:  Guess what?  This is the end of cardcaptoring!  The end!  I can't believe it!  There'll be a next chapter with just a whole mess of S+S sappiness and epilogish type stuff, so this chapter is the final judgment and resolving a few loose ends.  I'm just really sorry I didn't update sooner; I can't believe I didn't get a chance to write this during Spring Break… This is a little bittersweet; sorry but it only really fits if it is a little sad!

Big arigatos to **Delita Mukara Bl'Ferno**, **Gihyou** (thanks for stopping by), **Final Fantasy Princess**, **Misty Showron**, **Wings of Fire** (sorry about the cliffhanger; I thought since it's near the end and all…not really an excuse…),   **Silly*Niecy** (hehe, this chapter is NOT a cliffhanger), **LightBlossom**, **Ccslilazngirly**,  **CreatiStar**.

Note:  Tonight I feel really awful cause I was talking to a friend and didn't see someone IMing me…**hinakuu**.  I don't know who you are, but please don't think I was ignoring you…when I finally noticed, you were off-line and stuff, so oh well.  But if you want to talk to me, feel free to IM again or e-mail…I feel guilty.  =(

Disclaimer:  After years of careful mediation and innumerable fortune cookies, I am finally able to say with certainly that I do not own CCS.

When Everything Else is Gone 

Chapter 14:  Judgment

Syaoran flinched instinctively, sword held in front of in him in defense.  The sharp metallic clang of deflection rang with resonance, as he glared at Yue's serene figure, magic forming ice in the guardian's opened palm.  If he wanted to use ice…  "Freeze."  Metal struck card, a flow of ice and frost erupting in torrents of Clow magic.  The fingers of ice swirled like gaseous liquid, encircling Yue's form, a sudden flash before the vapours hardened to solid ice.  

Yue unemotionally erected a shield, Syaoran's ice attack forming around his barrier, encrusting the guardian's bubble with thick jagged slabs of ice.  Nothing moved for an instant, the stillness an eerie feeling that crept up Syaoran's spine, tingling the danger centers in the back of his mind.  With nothing but a slight rumble, the ice exploded, a rain of glass edged water spraying in all directions.

Syaoran threw himself to the ground as the frosted projectiles flew overhead.  He groaned as he tried desperately to regain his fighting stance; his leg sending jolts of pain through his body.  Panting with exertion, he lifted his sword to point protectively before him.  "Gods of Fire, descend!"  Spilling forth from the ofuda, flames whipped furiously outward, covering the ground like a flaming web, each line burning its way towards Yue.

The silver haired form stood impassively, sending an ice crystal into the approaching blaze, immense magic flaring as he closed his eyes in concentration.  The flames abruptly froze in mid-flicker, the hot element encased in an impossible matrix of ice, vivid orange growing fainter and fainter until nothing remained but protrusions of ice littering the tarmac like the floor of an underground cavern.  Yue's extended hand glowed as the resurfacing surges of Clow's magic, engulfed the appendage in an unnatural white light.

With a pained intake of breath, Syaoran turned to his right side, starting to circled Yue carefully.  He could afford no mistakes.  With a quick darting of his slivered eyes, Yue flew forward at Syaoran, his hand ready to slice at his target.  With a muted clang, his hand met the sharp blade of Syaoran's sword.  Syaoran fended Yue off in disbelief as the guardian continually sliced at him.  An unseen attack left Syaoran with a long bleeding wound down the length of his free arm.  With his injured leg, Syaoran found himself unable to defend or retreat, having to meet each of Yue's blows with his sword or bleeding arm.  A groan escaped his lips as he blocked a chop with his wounded arm, the harsh impact sending fire up his veins, vision blurred by pained tears.  The relentless barrage of attacks continued as Syaoran tried ineffectually to gain an opening in Yue's defenses.  "Raiden shorai." A crack of thunder preceded the flash of electricity, as the forked element struck neatly between the two battling figures, allowing Syaoran time to catch his breath.  Another attack came from the sky as each lightning bolt rained down around Yue.  

Yue twisted around, feeling the heat of crackling air barely miss him.  Erecting a shield, he watched the lightning trace along the outside of the magical bubble like intensely glowing streaming water.   

Syaoran breathed hard as he felt the energy leaving his body, the exhaustion of battle catching up to him.  It was painfully obvious his magic wasn't strong enough to have much effect on Yue; he needed Clow's magic.  He looked doubtfully at the card in his hand, knowing the strength it possessed but also it's potential futility.  If anything, he could rest while Yue was distracted.  "Storm."  The card burst into millions of dots, flying upward to the sky, dark clouds overtaking the deep red hue of sunset, nature growling threateningly as repeated thunderclaps rolled overhead.  Fierce winds blew, hammering rain driving downward upon the tarmac like stones.  Syaoran pressed himself close to the side of a building as the Storm fought against Yue's approach.  

Yue's shield flickered for an instant, himself caught in the face of driving gales and unleashed torrents.  However, his protection remained in tact, forcefully pushing against Storm's power, face twitching at the expense of energy and magic.  Stopping a few yards from Syaoran's heaving form, he held out both hands, Clow's circle tracing underneath his hovering body.  As the light died, Yue's figure returned to sight, ethereal bow held upright, arrow nestled against the taught string.

Syaoran's eyes widened as the arrow flew towards him, his shifting body too slow, the quick hiss of displaced air breathing into his ears.  A pain lanced through him, the arrow sticking from his left shoulder.  He slumped against the concrete wall of the terminal, the overhead sky regaining its now twilight blue, full moon hanging low over the horizon.  Syaoran let his eyes slide shut, summoning the remaining reserves of magic within himself.  He didn't want to use this card, knowing its drain, but could not afford to stall any longer.  "Time."

Time stretched its magic languidly across the tarmac, swirling slowly like a breeze, pooling near the ground like a mist.  Gently, rising, all time slowed under the card's influence, the wind dying down, clouds motionless overhead, Yue's body halted.

Syaoran watched in horror as Yue's finger curled around the bow, Time's power starting to destabilize around the guardian's figure.  Clow's creation lifted the bow, arrow materializing in his hand.  

His voice a cold verdict, Yue dictated judgment, pulling the arrow back.  "You have failed; you have proven yourself unworthy of possessing Clow's cards.  You will be erased."  

Syoaran closed his eyes, letting his mind drift to thoughts of Sakura as he awaited the final blow.  He jerked as a familiar voice sounded from in front of him.  Opening his eyes, he watched a figure behind Yue.

"Stop!"  Sakura stood shakily watching the back of some unknown magic wielder, Syaoran bleeding and pinned against the wall.

___________________________________________

Sakura's eyes parted faintly, feeling the pounding of raindrops against her face.  She cringed as she moved her body, a sharp fragment of concrete pressing into her side.  Massaging her head, she tried to recall what happened before passing out.  She faintly remembered a figure hovering overhead.  Peering at her hand, she made out the faint outlines of the Firey card, the joy welling up inside her.  Her triumph was curtailed when her skin noted a change as the rain had stopped, the overhead sky bright with stars waiting for the moon's ascension.  

Taking hold against the rough wall of the pit, Sakura pulled herself up, looking for the sealing wand.  As she bent, to reach for the magical staff, a gentle mist of magic cascaded over the pit's rim.  Winding between her fingers, the magic languidly pulled at her, illusionary ropes restraining her movements.  Yet, as she struggled against the forming bonds, they gave way, weaker than they should be.  She thought hard, seeing a familiar magical aura entwined with the faint power.  If Time's so weak…   Sakura scrambled quickly up the wall of the hole, arching her neck to look over the edge, watching curiously at an enrobed figure floating in the air, long braided hair coiling on the ground.

Sakura lifted herself out, feeling the stretching of the muscles straining her tender sides.  She almost sucked in a quick breath, before she nearly reeled on herself, air catching in her throat.  Syaoran was leaning against a wall, an arrow protruding from his shoulder, the trickle of blood seeping into his shirt, running down his hands and spiraling around his downward cast sword.  Without a plan in her head, she screamed out, "Stop!"

____________________________________________

Feeling the rise in magic levels in the air, Yue turned abruptly to face a slender figure in the moonlight, dirt and smoke smeared across her face.  "Who are you?"

"I-I am Sakura; who are you?"

Yue played with the name on his lips, answers falling into place.  The bow and arrow disappeared back into the darkness from which they sprung.  "Are you the appointed cardcaptor?"

Sakura stood uncertainly before the towering guardian, catching Syaoran's panicked eye for a minute.  She grimaced as he clutched his wounds in an attempt to stop the bleeding.  "I-I am.  But _who_ are you?"

Silver hair moved slightly as Yue straightened.  "I am Yue; I was appointed by my master, Clow Reed to judge the worthiness of the card mistress or card master.  You must defeat me so that you may prove you deserve the possession of Clow's cards."

Sakura shifted nervously, thinking grimly of the dull pain in her side.  "A-And if I won't fight you?"

"You forfeit your claim as card mistress and will be erased."

A shadow of horror passed over her face, bitterness welling up inside as she thought of Clow's impossible standards.  "I-If I have to; I-I'll fight you."

Yue nodded slowly lowering himself to place his feet upon the ground, the immediate area frosting over with his intensified ice energy.

Syaoran squinted in his lightheadedness somewhat aware of Sakura's decision.  He took a step forward, the feel of his legs like foreign weights, cold stones in place of limbs.  "Sakura; don't."

Yue looked askance at Syaoran's trudging figure.  With a wave of his hand, Syaoran had stopped pushing up feebly against a barrier.  A raise of his open palm and Yue had Syaoran floating above the ground, encased in a protective bubble, sealing his role as a spectator.  His mouth moved but no sound came out.  Yue watched Sakura stiffen.  "Now we will fight.  You may use any of the cards you possess."  A tense moment passed as neither opponents moved, each pair of eyes watching for initiation.

Sakura ran through her options quickly, the various attack cards presenting themselves; she discarded the thoughts quickly knowing she didn't want to hurt Yue.  She bent her head suddenly to scan her cards.  As her head dipped, a quick breeze ripped through her hair, a few severed strands tangling her fingers.  Looking up she threw her hands, a card flying to her aid.  "Shield."  As the pink screen erupted, a hard force slammed into its magical fabric.  Sakura groaned as the energy of the collision shook her body with a ripple of power.  No card had ever possessed that amount of power.  She opened her eyes, Yue standing with bow in hand, arrow poised to strike again.  With a quick collapse to the ground, Sakura flattened herself on the cold asphalt, another pounding wave of energy racing through her nerves to slam into the back of her mind.  The arrow missed just overhead, ripping a hole through Shield without hesitation.  

Yue lifted off the ground, arrow resting against his half-tangible bow.  "You cannot defeat me if you do not attack."

Sakura turned her head upward to look meaningfully into the icy blue of Yue's eyes, searching for some sign of emotion.  Disappointed in finding none, she summon Fly, taking the staff into the air.  She sought comfort mindlessly, making a straight line to Syaoran's prison.  Meeting his dim eyes, she pressed a palm against the barrier, warm to the touch, charging her fingertips with impenetrable magic.  He leaned back, eyes closing halfway, breaths ragged, body trembling with the exhaustion and blood loss.  Sakura fought against the tears that threatened to spill, instead peering into the night sky as if invoking some silent prayer.  She turned around slowly, meeting the tip of Yue's arrow against her chest.  A heavy veil of serenity passed through her body.  Would it really be so bad to fade?  She had searched for this oblivion only a few months ago; didn't she still want this? 

A sharp pain shot through her as Yue released the taught string.  Sakura gasped for breath, casting her eyes downward at the feather tip of an arrow sticking from her stomach.  Yue's voice came down upon her.  "You have failed; you are not worthy to be card mistress."  A tingling sensation grew in place of the cold that was seeping through her; the area around the wound fading, growing transparent.  She noted that this was what being erased felt like, a gradual loss of sensation that wasn't wholly unpleasant.  Surrendering to her fate, Sakura closed her eyes, a faint light filling her mind's eye, green jewel flickering.

___________________________________________

Sakura opened her eyes dimly, looking down at herself.  She was whole.  Wondering if this was some transition between life and death, she looked forward to a glowing wall.  The familiarity of it struck her, a liquid pane, amorphous figures gaining in clarity.  She touched the icy surface, the images moving like a movie.  Dream.  This was Dream.  Sakura looked at the scene before her questioningly; this was not a memory.

Tomoyo sipped at a teacup, looking blankly out across the vast expanse of green fields.  Her legs dangled listlessly against the edge of a porch.  The overhanging wooden roof cast strips of shadows across her face, neatly slicing across her skin.  She laid the tea down softly on the ground, the soft grating of porcelain against stone breaking the uncomfortable silence.  She spoke suddenly.  "No change?"

A second person came into the screen, Meiling's profile dark against the brightness of the sunlight.  "No.  How's her father?"

Tomoyo looked visibly pained for an instant before swallowing and letting the cold, blankness pass over her face again.  "He's lost; I don't know what to do.  I'm worried he'll do something drastic; he's been throwing himself into his work, just writing and research all day and all night.  Even the University's worried about him; I don't know what I can do to help him."

Meiling nodded quietly, lifting a glass to her lips.  "It's just like Syaoran, I suppose.  We have to watch him most of the time in case he does something…"

"Do you think he's improving?"

"If only he'd say something, I'd be able to tell, but not a word.  Over a year and not one single word; I'm afraid Tomoyo, his mother and sisters too.  It's like he doesn't even hear us anymore…  What if he never gets over it?  "  Meiling let a tear escape her eye, leaning her head wearily against a support post.  "Maybe you could get through to him; lately, I've felt like just giving up."

Tomoyo smiled ruefully.  "We all miss her; I don't even know how I bring myself to get out of bed every morning.  How am _I_ supposed to help him?"

"You could try to talk to him; you were her best friend.  You could…I don't know.  Do something!"  Meiling's sadness had subsided, buried beneath frustrated anger.  "None of this was ever fair!  Why was she given such an impossible destiny?"

"I don't know, Meiling."  Tomoyo inhaled deeply, forcefully holding back the urge to cry, the need subsiding under months of well-practiced suppression.  "I'll go see him; I can't promise anything."

"Thank you Tomoyo."  Meiling opened a door, leading the way down a maze of polished wood and various works of art.  Stopping before a door, she turned the knob pushing inward.  Her voice came out soft, barely a whisper.  "Syaoran?"  She sighed as his figure remained unheeding of her voice.  "Someone's come to see you."  With this, she pulled Tomoyo into the room.

Tomoyo stood uncertainly in the doorway, suddenly self-conscious.  The room was virtually bare, a bed, a dresser.  Probably some safety precaution she thought bitterly.  "Syaoran?"  His head turned slowly to meet her gaze before going back to stare out the window.  Tomoyo bit her lip anxiously; Syaoran was so different.  His sunken eyes and pale, thin face watched the world unseeing.  "Syaoran?"  She crept to his side, sitting herself next to him on the bay window seat.  She absently rubbed the worn softness of his threadbare robe.  "I wanted to see how you were doing."  He continued to stare blankly out the window.  "Meiling tells me you haven't been talking.  Talking is important; it gets us to release all that we've got bottled up and makes us feel a better.  Even if you don't feel it immediately, I promise you it'll be better once you've gotten everything out in the open.  Won't you tell me how you feel?"

Syaoran looked plaintively at Tomoyo, thin strands of hair falling into his quiet eyes.  He blinked once, twisting back to watch summer play with the trees and plants.

Tomoyo looked despairingly at Meiling, trying to bring herself to say the name that had not been uttered for so long.  It was painful, pronouncing the syllables in her mind.  "Syaoran; we can't get away from reality.  She's gone; S-Sakura's gone."  

Syaoran's head shot her way, his face unreadable, hearing Sakura's name for the first time in over a year.  He didn't know what it exactly was, but something overtook him, and before he could control himself, he was sobbing uncontrollably against Tomoyo's shoulder.  Tomoyo's own tears rained as he clung, the strain of being so cold and composed finally finding the release she so desperately needed.  She smiled a little as she heard Syaoran's voice.  His hoarse speech faltered slightly, murmuring the broken syllables, "Sakura…"

__________________________________________

The scene froze before Sakura, her stunned silence leaving this vision realm in tensioned anticipation.  She trailed a finger down Syaoran's image.  A soothing voice sounded from around her, Dream's voice without the harsh quality of their first meeting.  "You have a decision to make card mistress."

"Decision?"

"Do you wish to die, or do you want to live, card mistress?"

"I-I…"  Sakura threw a pained glance at Syaoran's sorrowful image, her decision much easier than she expected.  "I want to live."

A flash of green erupted blinding Sakura as Dream's voice echoed.  "Then live."

___________________________________________

Syaoran strained to keep his eyes open, fixed on Sakura facing Yue.  His eyes widened in languid shock as Yue approached behind Sakura's form.  Sakura turned abruptly blocking Syaoran's view with her back.  He struggled to find the energy to lean forward near her but was suddenly stopped as something struck against the side of the bubble, the sharp tip of an arrow meeting his scrutiny.  With a terror, he traced the projectile through Sakura, her body fading, Yue's form visible through her translucent form.  He convulsed as panic swept through him, feeling the complete helplessness of his condition.  Stretching a trembling arm forward he reached toward Sakura's form, but halted as a quick flash of light surprised him, the faint signature of a Clow card enveloping the vicinity.

____________________________________________  
Sakura parted her eyelids, without a plan but determined to survive at all costs.  She gingerly reached down to touch the tip of the arrow, closing her fist around its unreal surface.  Waves of magic lapped her skin as she pulled, an uncomfortable feeling inside her.  Slowly the projectile slid out, the pointed tip scraping through her insides, the feeling returning to her limbs.  With a jerk, the whole arrow left her body, bursting into nothingness as its sheath disappeared from around it.  The sensation of rushing at the speed of light returned Sakura's faded matter, a sudden onslaught of sensation accompanying the now solid and opaque flesh and cloth.  She fell, having been supported midair on the arrow.  The hard surface of the ground met her with a resounding crack, the force shuddering her every bone.  She looked up to Yue's form.  "Firey; trap Yue."

Yue watched stunned as Sakura's hand grasped the arrow, drawing it out.  In what seemed a few seconds, she had disappeared from his view.  He looked distracted unnoticing of the rage of flame approaching from under him.  With a concerned dart of his eyes, he flew out of the way as the burst of fire streaked by, curving around and facing him threateningly.  Throwing a blast of ice, the winged Firey smiled impishly before its body disappearing into four different trails of fire heading off in all directions.  The flames swirled towards Yue, avoiding his attacks, funneling at his feet and circling his body upward, trapping the guardian in a cylinder of fire.  

Sakura watched the fight anxiously hoping that Firey wouldn't do any appreciable damage to Yue.  She called upward, sensing Yue's attacks slow against her own magical control of Firey.  "I have defeated you, Yue.  The fight ends here."

Yue's voice came lowly over the crackling of the flames.  "You have proven yourself worthy…card mistress."

Sakura swallowed calling Firey back, the flaming prison dissolving into the air.  Yue's unscathed form floated down to meet Sakura.  He lowered Syaoran's bubble, dissipating when I brushed the ground.  Sakura rushed to Syaoran's side, noting with relief as the arrow had disappeared along with the wound.  His skin, however, felt cold against her touch, his eyes barely parted.  "Syaoran."

He shifted a few fingers, speaking lowly with effort.  "Are you alright Sakura?"

She nodded dumbly, bringing her face close to his chest, the overwhelming exhaustion swathing her.  "How are you?"

Syaoran coughed out a laugh, finding humour in the rigidity of her question.  "Perfectly fine."

Sakura flinched uncomfortably as a hand rested on her shoulder, a quiet voice calling her.  "Sakura."

She snapped her head around, coming eye level with Yukito.  "Yukito?"  Scanning the area, she found no trace of Yue, only the sleeping forms of everyone else.  "But you're not asleep…" she said to herself more than to anyone else.

Yukito stayed silent for a while, staring at his hand as if making his mind up over some issue.  "I-I'm not human?"

Sakura stared oddly at Yukito, her attention divided between Syaoran's half-concious state and Yukito's strange uncertainty.  "You're not what?"

"Human…"  Yukito kneeled besides Sakura, his thoughts finally finding consensus.  "I'm Yue."

Sakura gaped openly, distrusting her own hearing.  She started to ask what he said again when she felt a light pressure on her palm.  Syaoran tugged at her slightly motioning her over to his lips.  He whispered vaguely into Sakura's ear, 'he's is Yue.'   "But…"

Yukito leaned in closer to Sakura's face, trailing a soft hand across her cheek.  "Sakura…I'm leaving."

"I know, you already told me…"

The gray haired man shook his head slowly.  "All this, it's made things much clearer.  Yue will be resealed in the book, but me…I'm only a false form, I'll fade away."

Sakura stared disbelievingly at her staff.  "You can't!"  Without notice, she was already crying, the salty fire abrading her face.  "I'm sure there's another alternative…"

"But you don't see Sakura…I want this.  I don't know what will happen to me or my soul, if I even have one, if I fade, but…"  He sighed heavily.  "I don't want to live like this any longer; I don't know how, and I just very much believe, that once I disappear, I will be where Touya is and that…"  A small lit up his face, his citrine eyes glowing with a fond remembrance.  "That's where I want to be…"  He peered intently at Sakura.  "I wanted to say goodbye; I love you dearly Sakura."

Sakura sniffled through her conflicting emotions, devastated at losing Yukito but understanding him perfectly.  "I love you too, Yukito.  I believe you will be with Touya too; please tell him, I love him…"

"I will; tell Fujitaka that he's been a very good friend through everything."  In a flash of light, Yue appeared before the newly installed card mistress.  "I am ready to be re-sealed."

"I-I don't know how to reseal you…the book…it's not even here."  

"I will reseal myself.   Call upon me if you need assistance, card mistress."  As a violent breeze whipped around Yue, Sakura closed her eyes against the raging dust.  When the wind lessened, she found Yue gone.

"Yue…Yukito…"  Sakura brought her hand to her eye, a wetness streaking down the length of her fingers.  The pain ached horribly, the loss terrible under the clear, moon and starlit skies.  An arm snaked around her from behind, the scent of autumn wrapping about her.  She leaned backward slightly to feel breathing against her neck.  "Syaoran, he's gone…"  The only response was another arm sealing the embrace.  Already she felt the pain subsiding; she looked to the heavens swearing that a star twinkled brighter than all the others.

_________________________________________________

 Author's Notes:  I made it!  Under a month!  Not saying much, but I feel somewhat proud.  Next chapter is some sort of epilogue but the term epilogue so it's the final chapter…I'll try not to take a month this time…*sweatdrop*


	15. Resealed

Author's Notes:  So this the end huh?  Like saying goodbye to a good friend, but everything has to change, doesn't it?  And huge apologies for taking over a month, no excuses, no rationalization.  Just very sorry. =(

Indescribable thanks to **Final Fantasy Princess**, **chibiookamigirl**, **PrincessKidd**, **Jen**, **LightBlossom** (yep, Happy B-Day Sakura), **Bil**, **Delita Mukara BI'Ferno** (heh, not too long, just a month or so), **Silver-Cherry**, **Syaoran-and-Sakura** (gomen, gomen, it was necessary), **anjali-chan** (god, I'm really flattered, even though I don't deserve those compliments…), **nightshadow**, **Silly*Niecy** (I'm one of those no angel/reanimation/raise from the dead authors, so unfortunately no =( ), **Ccslilazngirly**, **Nate0130** (it's okay), **Eagle_33** (short and little epilogue, but hey, ties everything up), **CherryBlossom008**, **brittany**, **CreatiStar** (pretty dog, ne?), **Missy-chan** (for the life of me, I can't think of a good enough plot for the sequel so this is it), **Lakshmi**

And thanks for **everyone **that took the time out to read this fiction these past seven months.

Disclaimer:  Don't own CCS.

When Everything Else is Gone 

Chapter 15:  Resealed  

Sakura stood hesitantly on her doorstep, doorknob in hand.  The emptiness and stillness seemed so foreign; she almost half expected someone to wake her and tell it was all a dream.  But no one came, her solitary figure transfixed in the threshold between old and new.  There was a certain hesitation in her manner, a quiet unwillingness to let go of all she ever knew.  But it was wavering.  She took a few steps into the living room, scanning across the bare wooden floor, custard wallpaper, bay windows.  It was time to go.  Turning to go, she found herself inexplicably facing the living room again.  She blinked, the unnoticed hum of magic suddenly loud enough to be felt.  And yet, it wasn't the kind of raging magic that had threatened to consume her all those times before, only a skimming misty kind of power.  Her fingers tingled as something appeared between them.  Loop?  A second card materialized in front of the first, Dream.  Then another and another.  Something was going to happen.  

Underlit illumination caught Sakura in Clow's circle, the familiar summoning winds racing across her skin.  A tug at her neck, the sealing key suspended in midair.  The darkness of when Keroberos had appointed her Cardcaptor grew around the ground light, the surging of that wild magic veining at the outermost reaches of the moon seal.  Blue magic swirled around consolingly almost in a gesture of goodbye.  It was strange as Sakura looked about her, nothingness in her sight, cards filling her hands.  Dash's high squeak commanded her attention as the animal appeared on her shoulder, soft fur nuzzling into the hollow of her neck.  

Stillness.  Frozen movement spurred the silence that filled Sakura's ears.  All the cards wedged in her hand, the key ripped through its leather bindings, jerking her face forward in its freedom thrust.  It hung in the air for a second before falling downward, hitting something invisibly solid midair before Sakura could reach out for it.  A dark outline stenciled itself under the key, lock forming around its notches, red cover brightening in reverse fade.  The Clow book hovered expectantly, drawing Sakura toward it, her head a jumble of dead end thoughts and half anticipations.  She trailed her fingers along the solid antiquity of the book, that musty texture traveling along her fingertips.  It felt different this time, no longer brimming with barely contained energy, but more or less restrained and calm, obedient.

With a click that barely registered in her mind, Sakura had turned the key in the lock, snapping the catch away.  The lid flipped open instinctively, the cutout groove baring.  Slowly the pile of cards from her grasp jerked from her fingers and placed themselves in to the book, each becoming magically inert as they landed.  Sakura tried to grab at the escaping cards; they flitted from her reach, landing with sharp clicks into the pages.  She felt helpless as one after another silenced itself into the book.  It all seemed so different from normal, that something important and permanent was happening.  Panicking, she threw her gaze around the lit circle, hoping to find someone to help her, Syaoran, Yue, even Tomoyo.  She stopped straining into the black, a mess of robes and hint of gleaming lenses.  The figure interrupted her attempt at questions with a low voice, soothing, somehow embodying a kind of that certainty that life could not offer.  'The cards are resealing themselves, Card Mistress.'  With that, the red cover sprung closed again, diverting Sakura's attention.  When she looked back up at the man's bare outlines, he was gone.  A click echoed as the key turned in the lock, both key and book dropping from their stationary orbit.  

Light sliced through the darkness, the magic circle disappearing to be replaced by the shadow broken gaze of the afternoon sun.  Sakura was back in her living room, empty and quiet.  

A rough turn of the knob resounded in the empty house, as Syaoran appeared from around the wall.  "Sakura?"

Sakura stared at her feet, the two now resealed items dropped on the floor, the remaining leather of her necklace falling from her neck to lie listlessly over the tome.  She looked up to meet Syaoran worried look.  "The cards…they're resealed."

He blinked once before nodding and taking a sideways look outside.  "We're going to be late."  With amused certainty, he waited as Sakura looked down at her wristwatch, her face twisting itself into a horrified grimace, and her mouth opening to yelp in exasperation.

"Hoe!  Otou-san's going to kill me."  She hastily snatched up the Clow book and key, pocketing the later and bounding from the room to Syaoran's side.  She huffed a sigh, leaning into his side, interlacing her hand with his.  "Come on, time to start a new life."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow but remained otherwise silent, leading Sakura from the house.  If he didn't get her out of here now, she'd never leave on her own.  "You've been in here for hours, even Daidouji's losing her patience.  And believe me, your father isn't enjoying calming her down."

Sakura smiled brightly, laughed as the image of her father trying to placate Tomoyo flashed into sight.  "Guess you're right…"  The door swung open in the breeze, enticing them to step into the world.  And for a moment, Sakura paused, hearing laughter in the wind, two voices that she'd promised to never forget.  

Syaoran looked down at Sakura, lost again in one of her daydreams.  "Sakura, what did you forget?"

Snapping out of her trance, she plunged her fingers into his side, ignoring his helpless squirming.  "Hey!  I'll have you know, I haven't forgotten anything.  I'm just thinking.  Don't!"  She warned him away from some comment on the tip of his tongue.  "I was thinking about a snow bunny and a peach arrow."  Leaving him thoroughly confused, she stomped over the threshold into summer, the door pulling shut with the sound of the end, and of the beginning.

___________________________________________

Author's Notes:  Final goodbye for this fic.  Sorry, no sequel; this works infinitely better this way.  Bye everyone!  See you on another fic!


End file.
